Save Yourself
by Kashmir Winchester
Summary: When Carly Cooper reaches out to her long-lost dad, Bobby Singer, she didn't except to reconnect with the one person from the past she never stopped thinking about. So what happens when she finds out this person was going to die in a year? Will she put their turbulent past behind her? Dean/OC - PICKS UP FROM S3E1
1. Prologue

Story title_ → Save Yourself_

Pairings → Dean/Carly, eventual Castiel/Joshua

Rating → T for language; might change to M for possible sexual content.

Summary → When Carly Cooper reaches out to her long-lost dad, Bobby Singer, she didn't except herself to reconnect with the one person from the past she always thought about. So what happens when she finds out this person was going to die in a year? Will she put their turbulent past behind her? Dean/OC, eventual Cas/OC - PICKS UP FROM S3E1

Disclaimer → I own nothing which is in any way featured on 'Supernatural'. I only own Carly Cooper, Greg and Joshua Black. Title inspired by the song 'Save Yourself' by Sense Field.

* * *

**I started writing this in summer with a good friend of mine - Joshua - who also happens to be a big fan of the show, and decided to post it here. This won't be updated as often as the other fanfic, as this follows some of the episodes and I have to find the scripts AND watch the whole episode for more detail. But I hope you like it!**

* * *

Prologue.

Bobby blinked rapidly, making sure it wasn't the alcohol doing its job already.

Nope, he was sober alright. As sober as he could possibly be.

He looked back at the letter he'd received that morning from a girl claiming to be his daughter. What shocked him wasn't the fact that he had some love child from some woman he didn't know, but that he already met this girl.

Carly Cooper was one of the feistiest, wisest hunter he had ever worked with... and the only female one in general. She knew each and every exorcism that existed by heart, and could dictate lores as if she was uttering the alphabet. He disregarded their similar accents, but now it was dawning on him. The similar accent, ideologies, tastes in weaponry and alcoholic beverages...

Bobby went back to reading the letter. He smiled softly when he came across the name of his love child's mother: Anne Cooper. Oh yes, he sighed happily, leaning further into his seat. That night in San Diego was unforgettable alright.

Now even more, with the whole daughter thing.

The closing line of the letter caught his eye.

"... _If you ever need help, my phone is always __available__._" and below was her phone number. Bobby picked up his cordless phone and cursed inwardly.

Dean was going to kill him.

* * *

**Yes, I am aware that it's very short, but depending on how well it does on its first night, I'll publish the first chapter, which is longer I promise! Leave your feedback, which I enjoy reading and give me motivation to write more chapters :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Unintended

**First chapter! I'm excited to see where this goes as regards popularity. I'm still halfway through the second chapter, which is the first chapter based on the show. I hope that by the time this story starts getting reviews, I'll be finished with the second chapter (which hopefully is sooner than later!)**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter One - Unintended.

Sam was still wary about Dean selling his soul, so as soon as he got to Bobby's he found refuge in the study, amongst the old books and mild stench of rotting food.

Dean sighed and shook his head. He thought that he'd make things better by bringing his brother back, but boy was he wrong. Right now he had two things on his to-do list: fix things between him and his younger brother, and hunt down the son of a bitch who stabbed his brother in the first place, Joshua.

Sam had been abducted to the middle of nowhere by Azazel, along with other people his age who had special abilities. Only one had to survive, and Joshua, a former marketing consultant, was willing to do everything to be that one, and that included stabbing Sam. He fled the scene before Dean could even react by shooting him dead. Sam later told him the man had the ability to light fire with his thoughts and sometimes using his hands.

"Boy, you doin' okay?" Bobby caught Dean by surprise, so much so that Dean nearly tipped over his bottle of beer. Bobby took the action as a silent 'no'. "I get why you did what you did, I really do. But you're still an idjit."

Dean looked down, his hands firmly wrapped round the bottle's neck. "I know Bobby. But I... I felt like I had to, you know? Sammy deserves to live."

"And you don't?"

Dean took a swig and changed the subject a little bit, trying to favour his situation. "He'll have a chance to live a normal life. You know, get married, have kids."

"Like I already said son, I knew why you sold your soul." Bobby patted his shoulder. "I called someone who can help us with your situation."

Dean's head shot up angrily. "You told others about my selling my soul?" He snorted, shaking his head. "Gee, thanks Bobby. What happened to the whole 'never trust anyone' policy huh?"

"This person happens to be the wisest hunter out there, knows all the lore. They could help you with the deal. You know, find some kind of loop hole."

Dean stood up, having finished his drink. "Look, I appreciate you trying to help and all. Call this guy and tell him not to come."

Bobby averted his eyes. Dean didn't like that look one bit. "Um, actually..."

"Actually what, Bobby?" Dean pressed on. Bobby stared back at Dean, but before he could open his mouth, the sound of a battered '65 Ford Transit and blasting music—Joan Jett and the Blackhearts—filled the background. "Is that... is that him?"

Dean ran to the front door, not even bothering to let Bobby reply, who ran after him. Dean opened the door and froze. No way in hell. Not her!

"You!" He exclaimed coldly. The girl rolled her eyes, smiling sardonically.

"Now, now, Winchester. Let's not get too excited there." She snapped, pushing him aside as she entered the house. Bobby stood there, mouth open. Obviously, this was his first encounter with Carly as his daughter, not Carly as his hunting partner. "Hey, daddy."

Dean closed the door. "Daddy?" What the fuck was going on here? Bobby has a kid? Since when? And why did it have to be that... that bitch?!

Bobby swallowed and laughed nervously. "Uh, Dean. Heh, funny story..." Dean gave him a look which said 'It's not' and crossed his broad arms across his chest. "Turns out Carly's my long-lost daughter."

"I'm more of a love child than a daughter." She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. "Okay, let's get down to business." She rubbed her hands together. She had been itching for a hunt this excited for months. "Who's the dumbass that sold their soul?" Silence. By then, Sam had made his way to the living room, having heard the love-child proclamation from the den. She stared at each man standing before her, her eyes lingering over Dean longer than the others. She could see it in his eyes, like a silent yet at the same time very loud confession. "How long?"

Her sarcasm from before had been lifted from her body like a successful exorcism on a demon, replaced by disappointment. Well, so thought Dean and Bobby.

"A year." Carly snorted, looking away. She smiled, hiding the sadness that clouded her. Despite her past with the kid, she felt sorry for him. Him, and most of all, his brother Sam. "Well, a week less than that now." Dean smirked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Not helping." Sam uttered through gritted teeth. Carly said nothing. She simply kept glaring at Dean, and Dean felt as if she was killing him slowly with her eyes.

"You're an idiot." She pointed out, laughing sarcastically. "Wow, even after all this time, you're still a jerk." And with that, she walked out the back door, slamming it behind her. Sam winced.

"You two worked a case together in the past?" Bobby asked. He had the father tone etched in his voice. He really didn't want his daughter sleeping around, especially with Dean.

Dean felt the tension rising rapidly, so he decided to tell him the truth... "Yeah. Before I went to Stanford to get Sammy." … which was only the smallest part of the whole truth. In fact, he and Carly worked on cases together for a whole month, which was also how long they slept together.

"Are you sure that's all?" This was the first time Sam spoke a word since arriving at Bobby's. "Because I have a feeling there's more to that."

"Yeah." Bobby shifted uncomfortably form one foot to the other, stroking his bearded chin. "And I have a feelin' I won't like the rest."

Dean took a deep breath. "I'm gonna go talk to her." He walked past Bobby and Sam and over to the back door. He found the slender, chestnut-haired girl inside her van. She had her arms crossed tightly across her chest, and she was chewing on her lower lip with frustration. He walked over to the driver's side and knocked gently on the window. She turned her head and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking to you." Carly said, her voice rising an octave to prove a point and stand her ground.

Dean chuckled. "You just did, chuckles."

She huffed in response, and glared outside her window. "You think you're so smart, huh. I mean, I always knew you were a bit of a smartass. But selling your fucking soul?!"

"You don't know why—"

Carly interrupted him mid-sentence. "Of course I know! You did it for your brother, didn't you?" Silence. "One doesn't have to be smart to figure that out." Even more silence. Carly could see she hit home, so as an attempt to make the argument slightly more bearable, she rolled down the window, which made the loudest squeaking sound known to mankind.

Dean winced and closed his eyes. "Jesus, Carls! Ever heard of a thing called oil?!" He yelled. Dean really thought he'd gone deaf from the sound. "God!"

"Sorry, I'll get it fixed tonight." She replied. But she knew better: she'd been promising herself the same thing for over six months now, since her mother's death. "So, Bobby tells me Sam got stabbed."

If Dean from a few weeks ago could see him now, blurting out his life story to some chick from his past. He'd probably hang himself, right after slapping some sense in himself. But he had to trust her; she could be his only hope in getting out of the deal. He may have joked about it with Sam and Bobby, laughing and shrugging the whole deal off, but he was scared as hell.

So he told her: about the demon that killed his mom, Jessica, Sam's visions, Meg, John's death... Everything poured out of Dean's mouth so naturally, even Carly was surprised at how much he trusted her at this point. She recalled how in the past, Dean spent the first couple of days in their short-lived relationship under a fake identity before he told her who he was and what he did for a living.

Surprisingly enough, she found herself listening to the poor guy's story... Not that she had a choice: he was leaning against her side of the car, otherwise she would have bolted off there and then if she knew what a sob story this would turn out to be. Or so she thought. Carly was genuinely interested in Dean's stories. It helped her understand who the fuck he really was, what he did, and why. On several occasions she couldn't help but gasp, which she thought was rather girly and new for her. How dare she glorify Dean, make him seem like some kind of hero?

Then it sank in: he _was_ a hero. Just like her, he killed monsters and saved people's lives, most of the time risking his life for others. That... and she still was infatuated by him.

'Stupid good looks. Stupid sexy smile. Stupid charm!' she thought, and nearly sighed with relief when Dean finished his tell-all memoir.

"So, uh, Coop..." That nickname. Those pleading eyes. Carly stared ahead furiously, begging herself not to fall for any of his intentions. "What's your plan?"

Carly frowned. "Well, it's obvious. We kill every single son of a gun in our way for a whole year."

"No, I mean about my deal." Dean retorted. After a brief pause, he looked at her angrily. "You _do_ have a plan, right?"

"Dean..." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, gripping the steering wheel with the other hand so tightly her knuckles turned white. Dean swallowed a lump in his throat. This wasn't a good sign. "The only way for a deal to be broken is for someone else to take your place."

"Sam tried." Dean shrugged, letting his hands hit his sides as he put his arms down. "Nothing. Apparently Hell wants me down there."

Carly bit the inside of her cheek, averting her eyes. She opened her door and stepped out of her truck. "I'll do it."

Dean shook his head frantically. Was she being serious? "You're joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? Dean, I'm nobody in the hunting world!" She yelled. "I have nobody. You have Sam and Bobby."

"Bobby won't allow you!" He yelled back, grabbing her arm before she could rush back inside.

"He's not the boss of me." She replied in her end-of-discussion tone. Looking down at his hand gripping her elbow, she murmured, "Um, can you let go of me?"

Dean reluctantly let go of her arm. "I still think this isn't a good idea." He pointed out as she re-entered her truck. "At least let me come with you."

Carly gave him a half-smile. "I'd rather do it by myself. I've got some things I don't want to share with you just yet." Dean raised an eyebrow. "It means I'm gonna use these secrets to get you out of that deal."

"What secrets?" Dean asked, but all he got in return was a small weak smile from Carly, who started her van. Dean closed his eyes and winced at the piercing sound of the battered engine and booming Foreigner song. "That engine—"

"Needs fixin', I know. I'll get it done tonight."

Yet another broken promise. And both of them knew it.

"Hey."

"What, Dean?"

Dean looked her in the eye. "Be careful."

"Yeah." And with that, she drove off, leaving a trail of dust behind her. Dean sighed and went back inside.

"Where's Carly?" Sam asked. The look Dean gave his brother was enough an answer. "And you didn't try to stop her?!" Dean said nothing in return and walked into the den, where he helped himself with some whiskey.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked as he walked into the den. He sat down on the couch, where a stack of books stood next to him. "Where's Carly?"

"She went to a crossroads' demon." Sam replied for Dean. Bobby's eyes widened. "And Dean didn't stop her."

Bobby's nostrils flared with anger. How could Dean do something like this?! Especially to Bobby's own _daughter_!

"Are you out of your damn mind, boy?!" Bobby yelled, jumping up from his seat and grabbing Dean from his shirt.

"Whoa, Bobby!" Sam intervened.

"Look, I tried stopping her okay!" Dean yelled, both angry and scared of the man. "But she wanted to give it a try anyway. You think I'm happy about this? You think I want some innocent chick to die sacrificing her soul for me?!"

Bobby let go of Dean. "I just—She's my daughter. I don't know her well."

"Bobby, we won't let anything happen to her. We promise." Sam insisted.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Dean asked impatiently after a minute of silence.

"We wait."

The silence that clouded the house became unbearable first to Bobby, who after two hours of sitting around, got up, pushing his chair backwards, nearly knocking it down. Sam looked up from the book eh was reading, _Dr Faustus_, while Dean continued drinking his whiskey.

"It's been two goddamn hours. Now if you wanna sit around and wait for her, I won't." Bobby yelled.

"Maybe she's exorcising the demon." Sam suggested, trying to think positively of the situation. It didn't sit well with Dean either.

"Seriously, Sammy. That's the best thing you can think of?" Dean rolled his eyes and circled the rim of his glass with a finger. Sam shrugged innocently.

"I'm not the one who didn't try harder to stop her."

Resisting the urge to punch his little brother in the nose, Dean pointed out, "Not my fault she's a stubborn one." Smirking, Dean turned and looked over at Bobby, who was leaving her yet another voicemail. "She sure is your daughter, Bobby."

Bobby made a mimicking face at Dean and put his phone down. "Damn it, she's not pickin' up. Five more minutes and I'm goin' after her."

"We don't know which crossroads she's at." Sam replied.

"Probably the closest one to here." Dean contemplated. From afar, the sound of a battered engine was getting closer. Bobby sighed with relief. "Oh thank god." Dean murmured, getting up.

Sam got up and looked out the window, seeing the beat-up Transit coming to a halt.

Carly switched off the headlights and looked at her reflection in the rearview mirror. She poked her bruised cheekbone and winced. Bobby and Dean were going to kill her. Clutching her left side, she grabbed her keys and stepped out of the van. As soon as she did, Bobby, Sam and Dean rushed out of the house.

"Carly, are you okay?" Bobby frantically asked her.

At the same time, Dean asked, "How did the deal go?"

Carly winced. "One girl, one mouth, one question at a time."

Sam stifled a chuckle. He liked how straightforward she was for a girl her size. She really _was_ Bobby's child.

"Mine first." Bobby jumped in. "I'm your father after all."

"I'm fine." Thank god it was too dark to see the severity of her bruised cheek. "Just got hit a little badly by the demon. I thought the guy wouldn't hit me because I was a girl." She hissed as she slowly walked back to the house, followed by the other men. "Boy was I wrong."

"So...? The deal?" Dean asked. Carly stopped, her hand pressed to the door.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." she softly changed subject and went in. Dean gulped, knowing from her tone that nothing changed. He was still going to die. Sam patted his brother's shoulder.

"Hey we'll find a way. We have a whole year." Sam smiled, but deep down, even he doubted there could be a solution.

Bobby went up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Carls, I prepared a room for ya." No reply. "Whenever you feel hungry, I have some mac and cheese, okay?" Once more, Bobby received no reply, so he simply walked away. On his way down to his den, he passed by Dean.

"How is she?" Dean asked. Bobby shrugged, his eyes clouded with sadness.

"She didn't talk to me. I think she might be hiding something." Bobby sighed. "I'll give 'er some space. Maybe talk to her before she goes to bed."

Bobby went down and Dean ran up the stairs to the bathroom. He knocked loudly, which gave Carly, who was sitting on an old, little stool, a fright. "Coop, talk to me." Not even giving her a chance to do so, he turned the knob. Just as he suspected: locked. Three even louder knocks. "Carls, open the damn door."

"Dean, I want to be alone right now." came the reply. She sounded like she was crying, which frustrated Dean even further. She looked at the bleeding scar on her side. Carly was becoming impatient of not being able to stitch the stupid scar properly. She needed Dean's help. Great. Carly exhaled. "Fine, just one second." She pulled down her tshirt and stood up to open the door, but paused before doing so. She opened the door just a crack. "Promise me you won't tell Bobby." She looked up at him. "The last thing I need is for him to worry about me."

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

Carly stood aside to let Dean into the bathroom, her back at him.

"The demon told me nothing can be done about your deal. Hell wants you down there for some reason. And there is no other loophole that I know of."

"It's okay, Coop. We have a whole year to figure it out." Carly turned around. Dean sighed when he saw her bruised cheekbone. "Oh Carly, what have you done to yourself?"

Dean walked up to her and gently brushed his fingers over her cheekbone, causing her to wince. "That's what you get for attempting to save a Winchester's ass." she joked to lighten up the mood. Dean let out the slightest chuckle. She frowned when Dean's expression softened as he kept staring at the bruise. "I've had worse than that you know."

Awkward silence filled the tiny room. For the first time in many years, Carly and Dean were alone. She could share things with him, and he with her. She could have told him she's sorry for breaking the Impala's windshield when she saw him kissing that blonde girl in the bar. And he could have apologised for nearly shooting her the first night they met (Thank god John was here, because with the fright she'd have given Dean that night he wouldn't have slept for weeks).

But their stubborn, emotionless characters would never allow that.

"I got shot about two years ago." Carly rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Wrong place at the wrong time." She explained. "And I was rushed to the hospital and, uh... I died for like, a minute or two." Dean's eyes opened wide. "Next thing I know, I had no entry/exit wound. And I didn't suffer any blood loss. Like I was never shot."

"And you're telling me this... why?"

"Means I know what it's like to die."

Dean smirked. "Were you in heaven or somethin' during that time? Did you shake hands with God or high-fived Jesus?"

Carly chuckled and gave Dean a friendly, gentle punch on the shoulder. "No. It was as if I was asleep. You'll be going into a deep sleep for eternity."

Dean made a face. "I don't want it to happen." Pause. His eyes stopped on her left side, which had a large spot of blood on the shirt. "What's that?"

Carly looked down and sighed. "Shit. I stitched it twice and yet I can't seem to close the damned wound!"

"I'll do it for you." Dean offered. It almost hurt seeing her bleed like that, even if it wasn't a fatal wound. As he took out a needle and gauze, he asked her, "Demon did that to you?"

"Not exactly." she replied. Dean sat down at the edge of the bathtub, while Carly sat on the stool next to him. "He pushed me while I was kicking his ass and I landed on some huge, pointy rock." Her gaze shifted to a piece of cloth covered with dirt and spots of blood on it.

"Good, good..." He gulped, looking at her shirt. "I, um... I need you to..." His gaze remained fixed to her side. Carly frowned but rolled her eyes when she realised what he meant.

He wanted her to take her shirt off.

"Jesus, Dean. It's not like you've never seen me with no shirt on! God!" She scoffed and slowly unbuttoned it, letting it fall on the floor. She mentally thanked her past self for putting on a camisole underneath the shirt. Instead of removing it too, she simply lifted it up to her chest, holding it up with her right arm.

"Shit, that' thing's nasty!" Dean exclaimed with a grimace.

Carly didn't sass him or deny it. One look at it when she went to the bathroom for the first time nearly made her physically sick to the stomach. It was a nasty scar, with an even nastier purple and yellowish bruise surrounding it.

She handed him the antiseptic. He opened it. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch, so I advise you to drink some whiskey or bite onto something."

"Your face hurts like a bitch." She snapped. "Now quit chatting and stitch the damn wound already!"

Dean immediately became sombre and nodded, needle at the ready. He cleared his throat as he scooted closer to her. From the pocket of his leather jacket, which he took off and put next to him, he took out a bottle of Jack.

"Here." He handed the bottle to Carly, who glanced blankly at the bottle which was then in her possession. "Take a swig whenever you feel the pain. It'll help."

She unscrewed the tap, took a sip and smiled at Dean. "Have I told you about the time I got shot?" Dean nodded. Her smile disappeared, an exasperated look replacing it. "I got stabbed three times, once before and twice after. And I was also thrown off a moving vehicle. I can deal well with pain. All I have to do is stare at the wall and I won't feel a thing."

"Okay, fine." Dean put the bottle back in the pocket and started stitching her side. Carly was being honest with Dean when she said she dealt well with pain. She'd hiss a few times when the needle felt cold against her flesh wound, but otherwise, she never screamed or winced.

Nothing hurt Carly anymore: not getting shot, tabbed or thrown out of a moving car...

… except being heartbroken by Dean Winchester.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. Just a small warning: since some chapter will be based on the episodes, they will be WAAAY longer than this one. So now you know!**

**You know the drill!... If you want more leave a review/favourite or whatever floats your ships because reviews give me motivation :)**

_**reviews = high chance of a new chapter :3**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Magnificent Seven

**Finally, chapter two is done! I'm sorry it took so long, but since I didn't receive any feedback, so I took it as a sign to take my time? Anyways, I apologise if any of the actions are inaccurate, but I had no Internet to watch the episode, so I just pictured what they'd do.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT IS IN ANY WAY FEATURED ON THE SHOW!**

**Read on, assbutts ;)**

* * *

Chapter Two – The Magnificent 7.

_**One Week Later**_

Sam sat in the Impala reading _Dr. Faustus_. He looked up to see Dean inside the house across him, wearing only an undershirt. Dean grinned and gave his younger brother a double-thumbs up, at which Sam simply shook his head, smiling fondly. Dean deserved it; after all, he _did_ have just a little under a year left to live. An attractive girl walked into the room, and Dean drew the curtains shut. Sam frowned when he saw them undressing each other in silhouette. When his phone rang, and saw Carly's name on the screen, he smiled with relief and flipped the phone open.

"Hello."

On the other end, Carly was on her way to Chicago, where a potential case was located. She drove slowly, Bryan Adams playing softly in the background, who was muffled by the sound of the Transit's battered engine.

"Hey, Sam. It's Cooper." Of course it was, all he had to do was hear the battered engine and the sound of gum being chewed and popped. That was who she was.

"Oh, Carls. Hey."

Carly smiled. Sam was by far the nicest guy she'd ever met. He called her by her name, always asked how she was, how her day went... she liked that about him. And what she liked the most was the fact that he never tried hitting on her. It made her feel like an actual female human, not a prize ready to be laid.

"What're you doing?" she asked. Not that she was interested, just small-talking her way into telling him about the case.

"Oh, same old, same old."

Carly sighed impatiently. "You're reading that damn book again are you?" Sam shut his eyes and sunk into his seat. Caught. He couldn't believe how Carly could read Sam like an open book even over the phone. She didn't wait for Sam to reply: she knew she was right. "Sam, you want to break your brother free from that demon deal, you ain't gonna find the answer in no book."

She is spending way too much time with Bobby, Sam thought, smiling fondly. Who would say 'ain't' if not Bobby?

His daughter.

"Then where?" Sam asked softly, closing the book.

Carly paused. The Bryan Adams CD playing in the background came to an end. She took it out and put it in its case, replacing the background music with some harder music: Black Sabbath.

"I wish I knew." Silence. "Hey, we'll figure something out, okay? I'm not giving up just yet." More silence. "So where's the brother in subject?"

Without missing a beat, Sam replied, "Polling the electorate."

"You mean he's having sex with someone." All that came as a reply was a small breeze. Carly's grip to the steering wheel hardened, her knuckles turning white. But of course sex was meaningless for Dean! Why would the two times they slept together in the past week matter to him and her? It was just sex. Just hardcore, perfect, magical— "Well, you boys better pack it up. I think I finally found something."

"A case?"

"No, a society where all men are degraded and objectified." Sam chuckled and got out of the car. If there was one thing he liked the most about Carly was her sarcastic sass. It made him laugh... and Dean want to hit her in the face. "Of course it's a case, Sam! I swear on Lars Ulrich's body and soul that you do this on purpose."

"Stay on the line. I'll get Dean in a sec." Sam told her. Once inside the house, he knocked on the bedroom door and opened it slowly. On the phone, Carly heard Sam say, "Dean?" Sound of footsteps rang the phone, indicating Sam had entered the bedroom. Carly wanted to hit Sam so badly. How could he enter the room when his brother was in there naked? "Dean, you-you conscious?"

"Jesus fucking Christ." Carly murmured on the other end.

"Carly called, and she thinks that maybe we—" Sam froze in horror. "Oh God." He immediately hung up, and Carly snorted.

"Idgit." she muttered, shaking her head as she tossed her phone in the glove compartment.

* * *

_**Just Outside Lincoln, Nebraska**_

Carly was sat on her van, peacefully eating her fruit salad. Outside, the air was filled with the sound of cicadas. She could also hear Sam and Dean talking about the cicadas.

"Hear those cicadas?" Sam asked his brother.

"That can't be a good sign." Dean replied, munching onto a hamburger.

"No. No, it can't." Carly looked up and smiled at Sam. "Morning, Carls."

"Morning, Sam!" She smiled broadly, and then turned to glare at Dean, smiling sourly. "So we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?"

Dean gave her an equally cold glare. "Well, I sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol."

Carly finally had enough of Dean's nonchalance towards death. "Must you rub your death in any more than you already do?! We get it: you're gonna die. But not on my watch. I'm gonna get you out of that deal even if it's the last thing I'll ever do!" She yelled, near tears. The brothers blinked. They have never seen anyone so angry about something they have no control over. Especially someone from Dean's sexual past.

Sam cleared his throat. The tension that filled the air could be cut with a toothpick. "So, Carly, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here or what?"

"Well, let's find out." Carly took out her iPad and tapped on it, revealing a meteorological-like program, showing a sophisticated forecast. Carly pursed her lips. "Looks like the swarm's ground zero."

Once at the front door, Dean pounded on the farmhouse front door, yelling, "Candygram!" Carly rolled her eyes and gently pushed Dean aside. "What're you doing?" he asked her as she rummaged through her jacket's pockets, taking out an uncoiled paper clip.

"What's it look like?" she snapped, her back at him. Dean gave Sam an 'I'm going to kill her' look, and Sam gave him a 'Not now' glare. "I'm picking the lock."

"With a paper clip?" Dean scoffed out a laugh, but immediately shut up when she pushed the door open, giving him a triumphant look. He cleared his throat. "Let's just go in."

Sam drew out his gun from his pocket, and Carly drew out her Glock-17 from the back of her jeans. "You have a Glock?" Sam asked. He was impressed to say the least, he'd never seen a hunter carrying one before, especially a girl.

"Sweet 16 birthday present form one of my mum's cop boyfriends." She pointed out. Dean gave her a one-over, realising how sexy she actually was before taking out her gun, let alone holding one… a freaking Glock! Carly raised an eyebrow. "What, Dean?"

"Nothing!" he replied almost immediately. "Just, uh… You look… um… hot. You know, holding a Glock." Carly's eyebrows remained raised. She hoped he wasn't kidding around for the sake of her sanity. "Very Lara Croft."

"Keep it in your pants for the day, Winchester. We're on a case right now!" she snapped angrily as Sam walked past them. Dean shook his head and was about to walk past her, when she pulled him back from his elbow. "If you promise me you won't sleep with any other woman except me, I'll show you some moves I learnt in my yoga course."

She leaned in, and Dean thought she was going to kiss him, so he smirked and closed his eyes, leaning in too. However, Carly had different plans. "Not tonight, princess." She whispered, her breathe smelling like mints and tobacco. Dean inhaled from his nose, immediately turned on by her husky tone.

"Uh, guys…" Sam called from inside. He sounded like he was about to gag, so the other two went inside to check what was the matter. Carly groaned loudly, her face turning very pale. Both Dean and Sam covered their noses in disgust.

"That so can't be a good sign." Dean groaned.

"Jesus Christ what lives here, gym socks and sewer rats?!" Carly moaned, now covering her nose with her free hand. "Ugh!"

The three hunters crept through the house, with Carly entering the room next to the front door and the two brothers walking up ahead. When they stopped in the second room, they heard what sounded like panicked screams coming from a woman.

"You hear that?" Sam murmured, stopping. Dean nodded and stared pointedly at the door of the room from which the screams came from. They kicked the door down. The screams turned out to be coming from the television set. On the couch was a family of three seated, several days dead. Sam and Dean recoiled at the increased stench. Dean groaned loudly, turning his face away.

"Oh, my god." Sam gagged. They walked over to the side of the couch, when Carly entered the room through the other side of the room. She recoiled in horror, her nose wrinkled.

"Fuck." She whispered, her mouth barely open, fearing the horrendous stench would enter her mouth.

"Carls, what the hell happened here?" Sam asked in horror, gun still pointed ahead.

"Damned if I knew." She replied, walking closer to the couch, gun still in head.

"Check for sulphur." Dean ordered

"Yeah." Carly breathed out, and the three started investigating the room. Dean heard a noise out front and signalled the others that he was going to check it out. Carly and Sam circled around to the other direction.

Out front, Dean exited cautiously, gun drawn, and looked around him. As he cam around the house, he was knocked to the ground by a man with a shotgun. A woman came up behind him. Carly and Sam came out of the house from the other side.

"Isaac? Tamara?"

"Carly!" Tamara grinned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same." Carly smiled, placing her Glock back inside the back of her jeans. Sam simply lowered his gun.

"Heya Carly." Isaac greeted her.

Dean raised an arm pitifully from the ground. "Hello. Bleeding here."

* * *

_**Isaac and Tamara's - Evening**_

While Dean was on the phone, in the next room, Isaac was looking for something. Sam was looking around the room and Carly was sat on an empty counter.

"Honey? Where's the Palo Santo?" Isaac asked.

"Well, where'd you leave them?" Tamara replied with a question.

Isaac rolled his eyes, thankfully he had his back facing his wife. "I don't know, dear. That's why I'm asking you."

"Palo Santo?" Sam repeated.

"It's holy wood, from Peru." Tamara explained as she walked over to a bag that was sitting on a table. "It's toxic to demons like holy water keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them."

She dug up in a bag and pulled out a large, pointed stake. She handed it to her husband with an affectionate smile. Isaac let out an embarrassed smile.

"Thank you, dear."

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me." she chuckled.

"So, how long you two been married?" Sam asked, smiling at the bickering couple.

Looking at her husband with a sparkle in her eye, she replied, "Eight years this past June."

"The family that slays together..." he half-joked.

Sam chuckled. "Right, I'm with you there. So, how'd you get started." Isaac and Tamara averted their eyes, an awkward silence filling the room. Carly glared at Sam, mentally scolding him for asking such a question. But how was he to know? "Oh, you know... I'm sorry. It's not—that's none of my business."

"It's—it's alright." Tamara replied, smiling weakly. Judging from her tone of voice, it was more than alright. Dean walked into the room, still on his phone.

"Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound, then I'd love to have an appletini." He made a face, which made Carly chortle. "Yeah. Call you." He hung up and addressed the group. "That was the coroner's tech."

"And?" Carly said, jumping off the counter top.

"Get this—that whole family, cause of death?" He looked from Carly to Sam, to the couple. "Dehydration and starvation. There's no sign of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

"But there was a fully-stocked kitchen just yards away." Carly pointed out. She sighed. "This is ape-shit crazy."

"What is this, Carls, a demon attack?" Sam wondered. Carly simply shrugged.

"If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw, and despite my young age, I've seen plenty."

"Well, what now? What should we do?" Dean asked, addressing also Isaac and Tamara. Isaac frowned.

"Uh, _we're_..." He circled a finger, indicating everyone in the room "... not gonna do anything."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You guys seem nice enough, but this ain't Scooby-Doo, and we don't play well with others."

"Well, I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together." Sam insisted. Dean nodded in agreement, while Carly crossed her arms.

Isaac glared at Sam. "No offence, but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place."

"No offence?" Dean repeated sarcastically.

"Isaac, like you've never made a mistake." Tamara admonished.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world, though."

"Well what about the time you nearly shot me because you thought I was a demon huh?" Carly snapped. "Wasn't that a mistake too?!"

Carly took a step forward, ready to lunge onto Isaac and beat the crap out of him, regardless of his wife's presence, but Dean held her from the elbow, pulled her back and stepped between her and Isaac. "All right. That's enough."

"Guys." Sam intervened quietly. "This isn't helping. Dean—"

Isaac interrupted Sam. "Look, there are couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are, when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought was down on us—on all of us."

Tamara placed a hand on Isaac's chest. "Okay, that's quite enough testosterone for now."

Carly smirked. "Yeah, Isaac. Listen to your wife once in your life." She kept smiling, while everyone gave her a look. She looked at everyone and shrugged. "What?"

* * *

_**Store - Day**_

The next morning, Sam watched as the policemen were taking forensic evidence at the murder scene. Then he walked inside the store, where Dean was chatting up a witness.

"What happened outside makes you realise how fragile life really is. You got to make every second count." he was telling her. Sam cleared her throat.

With an apologetic smile, Dean told her, "Excuse me a minute, would you."

"Sure." she replied, and left.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Comforting the bereaved." Dean replied, and Sam gave him the 'you're joking right?' look. "What are you doing?"

"Workin'. Dead body, possible demon attack—that kind of stuff." Sam dead-panned.

Dean coughed pathetically. "Sam, I'm sorry. It's just... I don't have much time left and... got to make every second count." He finished the sentence with a wink.

"Yeah, right. All right. Sorry." Sam chastened.

Dean smirked. "Apology accepted."

Carly walked into the store dressed in a figure-hugging pencil skirt, a white shirt with the first two buttons open—obviously done to show off her cleavage—and black high heels. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail. Dean and Sam's mouths opened ajar, impressed at how good she looked in court clothes. Dean was especially turned on by the outfit: 'very sexy librarian-esque' he'd describe it.

Sam raised his eyebrows, while Dean whistled and looked her from head to toe as she checked her make-up in the mirror behind the brothers.

"Woah, looking hot, Coop." Dean commented in a flirty tone. Sam scoffed and shook his head.

"Screw you, Dean." she sassed him through gritted teeth. Dean wasn't the first to be all predator on her; Carly must have had at least ten men looking at her like she was a prize ready to be won.

"What were you, a g-man?"

"Attorney for the D.A.'s office. I just spoke to the suspect." she explained, putting her navy blue blazer back on.

"Yeah? So what do you think? Is she possessed or what?" Sam asked. Carly smiled. Thank god Sam was Sam in situations like this.

"Don't think so. There's none of the usual signs—no blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid." Carly explained, ready to give up on the case. "Just... she really wanted those shoes. I also spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure." She shrugged. "Nothing."

"Maybe she's just some random whack job." Dean said, turning around to check the blonde girl that walked behind him. Sam braced himself for a Carly/Dean smack-down, but her eyes showed that she was considering that idea.

"If it _had_ been an isolated case, maybe. But first the family, and now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them. Did you two find anything around here?"

"No sulphur, nothing." Sam replied, and sighed.

"Well, maybe something." Dean nodded to a security camera in the ceiling. Looking at his younger brother with a smirk, he added, "See? I'm working."

* * *

Up in the security room, Sam was seated in front of the multiple screens before him, while Dean and Carly hovered in the background. Carly was becoming impatient by the second of Dean's eyes constantly glued to her. She had to admit she loved the attention, but she knew Dean better than any girl he'd slept with (obviously, she's the only girl he slept with over three times), and she came to the conclusion that dean wanted to get in her pants by the end of the day.

Not gonna happen, brother, she thought with a grin.

"Anything interesting?" Dean asked, staring at the screen Sam was focused on for the first time since entering the room.

"I don't know yet. Might just be a guy..." Sam's voice trailed off as a redheaded man approached the blonde woman Carly had interrogated before. "Or it might be our guy."

* * *

_**Outside Bar - Night**_

Dean was going to kill his brother. Why did Sam insist on him and Carly staking out in the Transit? Why not the Impala? With Sam shotgun, and Carly out to find John Doe's identity. But no, Dean had to sit shotgun in the stupid—yet amazing-smelling—truck. The music wasn't helping either... Air Supply, psh, Dean thought, sighing for the millionth time as he crossed his arms and shifted in his seat to find a decent and comfortable position. Who listens to Air Supply while staking out?

Apparently, Carly Cooper.

"I hate this song." Dean finally admitted. Truth was, _All Out of Love_ was the only song he liked by them. One of his greatest guilty pleasures, along Bon Jovi and Asia. But why would Dean tell her?

"Well, tough." she snapped. After a few minutes of silence and two Carly yawns later, Dean started humming and mumbling a few lyrics. Carly smirked. "I thought you hated this song."

"It's been playing for the past fifteen minutes. It's stuck in my head now." he replied.

"Can I let you in on a little secret? Sam was the one who messed with my radio." Carly chuckled. "And he hid all my cassettes God knows where."

"Why?"

"Apparently, he thinks we're in denial." Carly rolled her eyes, and looked through her glove compartment, in hope of finding a cassette tape Sam might've missed. "Wow, Sam really wiped my truck clean."

"Need some help?" Dean offered.

"Nah, it's okay." she replied. "Hey, check under your seat. I sometimes throw cassettes around. Maybe there's something better than this crap."

Dean laughed. "Why do you have it in here then?" he asked as he ran his hands around and under his seat. His fingers touched a cassette box, and his face lit up. "I found something!" Carly leaned over to Dean's side excitedly, but it soon vanished when she saw the tape: Greatest Love Hits II. "Son of a bitch, Sam."

Carly groaned and sat back in her seat, focusing on the bar. "What time is it?"

Dean looked at his watch. "Seven past midnight."

"And you're sure this is the right place?"

"No." Dean admitted. "But I spent all day canvassing this stupid town with this guy's stupid mug..." He pulled out a piece of paper with a mug shot of John Doe. "...and supposedly, he drinks at this stupid bar."

"No bar is stupid if it's a bar, Dean." Carly pointed out with a wink.

After another moment of silence, Dean looked over at Carly, who was staring at the bar, sometimes jolting when a man entered or exited the bar, which made him smile. If she was a bit more... girly, and ate with her mouth shut, and stopped sassing every person that didn't do it her way, he'd ask her out on a date. Dean shuddered at the idea of Carly and him on a date. A _date_!

"Wanna make out?" Dean blurted out. Carly's head turned slowly to look at him. One eyebrow was raised, but she was smirking.

"We're staking out John Doe and you want to make out?" Carly asked, and then frowned. "Well, nothing much goin' on here, so." She shrugged. "Why not?" Carly leaned over Dean's seat, and he hers, and as their lips were about to touch, there was a loud pounding on the window. Both Dean and Carly jumped back, the latter hitting the horn with her elbow. "Fucking hell, Sam!" she yelled.

"That's not funny!" Dean shouted at the same time.

Sam grinned at their discomfort and opened the passenger door. Dean scooted over onto the fold-down seat.

"Yeah." Sam grinned, and then cleared his throat. Back to business. "Uh, all right, so—so, John Doe; name is Walter Rosen." Carly quickly took out her iPad to type down notes. "He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing a week ago."

"The night the Devil's Gate opened?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"So you think he's possessed?" Carly asked, switching off her iPad and putting it in its case.

"It's a good bet. So, what, he just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho?"

Carly cringed at Sam's vocabulary. It's usually Dean who talked that way.

"Those demons that got out at the gate—they're gonna do all kinds of things we haven't seen yet." she explained.

"You mean the demons _we_ let out?" Sam half-joked, pointing a finger between him and Dean.

Dean hushed them when he saw something. "Guys." A redheaded man got out of his car and made is way to the bar. Looking over at Sam and then Carly, he said, "All right. Show time."

"Wait a minute." Carly cut in, raising her hand.

"What?" Dean asked impatiently.

""What did I just say? We don't know what to expect out of this guy." she replied. "We should tail him until we know for sure."

Dean huffed. "Oh, so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?"

Carly turned, giving Dean dagger eyes. "We're no good dead! And we're not gonna make a move until we what what the score is."

before Dean could sass her, Sam pointed out, "Hey, Carls, I don't think that's an option."

"Well, why the fuck not?" Carly was starting to regret ever hunting with Sam and Dean. She liked Sam, he was nice and all, but if it had to come to a tug-o-war, he'd definitely take his brother's side. And she was always used to doing it her own way, so having two more opinions made her uneasy and angry.

Sam nodded, indicating another car that had just entered the lot. Isaac and Tamara got out and headed towards the bar.

"Ah, son of bitch!" Carly groaned, furiously slamming her hands against the steering wheel.

* * *

"Coop, you stay in the van." Dean ordered. He and Sam ran for the bar, only to find the door closed. They tried everything they could to knock it down, but nothing worked. From inside the van, Carly could hear Isaac shouting and Tamara screaming. She grew worried, raising a hand to her mouth, chewing on her fingernails. This was something she never did.

"Dean, there's something we haven't tried yet." she said. Her voice was panicked, but not as much as the look on Dean's face. "This will hurt my heart for the rest of eternity, but... I think the truck can get us through."

Dean glanced over at Sam, who nodded and rode on the fold-down seat, with Dean shotgun.

"Be careful." Sam told her, earning a weak smile from the girl. She sighed and looked down at the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry for this, Buck Dharma." she whispered, referring to her truck, and started the engine With a screech of tires, her truck busted through the front door of the bar. Dean, Sam and Carly got out, armed with holy water, which they flung violently into the crowd of demons. They backed up and Sam grabbed Tamara, who was still screaming frantically for Isaac.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Sam screamed. This didn't stop her from crying at the top of her lungs. Carly's heart broke at the sight of the helpless woman. "He's dead! Get in the truck."

"Sammy, why don't you and Tamara take her car? I'll wait for Dean." Carly insisted, seeing Dean still immersed in the fight. "Dean, come on!"

Sam joined in the fight, in combat with John Doe. Tamara rushed to the car, stopping it just behind Carly's Transit, engine on. With a push of a button, the trunk door elevated. Sam grabbed the redheaded from his jacket, leaving Dean with Carly. The two ran into the truck, and Carly frantically started the engine, making the most horrendous, loudest noise ever. Dean winced loudly, earning an apologetic smirk in return.

Sam opened Tamara's trunk wide open, and John Doe grinned just as Sam ran out of holy water. Sam, being much taller than the demon, overpowered him and stuffed him in the trunk, which was inscribed with a Devil's trap. The demon screamed and Sam closed the trunk and gestured Tamara to step into the passenger seat, as she was not in a decent position to drive. She silently agreed, and Carly whistled, catching her and Sam's attention.

"All secure?" He nodded. "Good, see you at Tam's." With that, she drove off, with Sam tailing behind. Not looking at Dean, she asked, "You okay?"

"Nothing fatal." he half-joked.

"Jerk." she mumbled out of earshot.

* * *

_**Isaac and Tamara's - Night**_

The red-haired demon was tied to a chair under a Devil's trap painted on the ceiling. In the next room, an argument was ongoing.

"I say we're going back—now!" Tamara insisted, her voice thick and shaky.

"Hold don a second." Sam softly insisted, putting a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off within milliseconds.

"I left my husband _bloody_ on the floor!" she snapped.

Turning into puppy-dog-eyes mode, Sam told her, "Okay, I understand that, but we can't go back."

"Fine. Then you stay. But I'm heading back to the bar."

"I'll go with her." Dean stood up, already putting on her leather jacket.

"You're kidding me right?" Carly groaned, rolling his eyes.

"It's suicide, Dean!" Sam snapped.

"So what? I'm dead already!" he napped back.

"Shut the hell up, Dean!" Carly intervened, arms crossed across her chest, sitting down. "How you gonna kill 'em? Huh? Can't shoot 'em. You can't stab 'em. They're not just gonna wait in line to get exorcised.

"I don't care!" Tamara cried.

"We don't even know how many of them there are!" Sam pointed out. Puppy-dog eyes went up the roof and gone into thin air.

"Yeah we do." Carly stood up. "There's seven. Do you have any idea who we're up against?" She couldn't believe she never thought of this sooner. It was right in front of her!

"No. who?"

Carly grinned, showing her pearly whites, her eyes wide with astonishment. "The seven deadly sins, live and in the flesh!"

Dean paused and grinned. "What's in the box?!" Carly raised an eyebrow, the room filled with an awkward silence. "Brad Pitt? 'Se7en'? No?" Carly tossed him a book. "What's this?"

"'Binsfeld's Classification of Demons'. In 1589, Binsfeld ID'd the seven sins—not just as human vices, but as _actual_ demons." Carly squealed. "Oh, this is so exciting!"

"Did you hit your head or something?" Tamara wanted to know.

Putting on his thinking face, Sam asked, "The family—they were touched by Sloth. And the shopper..."

"That's Envy's doing" Carly finished for him. "The customer we got in the next room. I couldn't suss it out at first, but Isaac." At the mention of his name, Tamara's head shot up. Carly sighed and bit her lower lip. "He was touched with an awful Gluttony."

"I don't give a rat's ass if they're The Three Stooges or the Four Tops!" Tamara snapped. "I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them!"

Carly rolled her eyes. "We already did it your way, Tam. You burst in there half-cocked and look what happened!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis. "These demons haven't been topside in half a millenium" we're talking medieval... dark ages! We've never faced anything close to this!" Dean backed away, seeing her face red with anger. Sam's eyes rolled from a very upset Tamara to a very pissed off Carly. "So we are gonna take a breath... AND FIGURE OUT WHAT OUT NEXT MOVE IS!" Tamara flinched, and so did the Winchesters. From a pint-sized hunter, this was totally unexpected. After taking several deep breaths, Carly calmed down. "I am sorry for your loss.

* * *

_**Demon-Holding Room**_

"So you know who I am, huh?" Envy chuckled. Carly placed her hands on her hips.

"We do. We're not impressed." she replied bluntly.

"Why are you here? What are you after?" Sam asked.

When the demon took long to reply, Dean intervened. "He asked you a question. What do you want?"

Envy chuckled condescendingly. Dean opened the flask of holy water and splashed him, making him hiss and shriek in pain.

"Ya! Ohh!" Envy paned heavily. "We already have what we want."

"What's that?" Dean snapped.

"We're out. We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. I am legion, for we are many. So me, I'm just celebrating." He smirked, looking at each one of them. "Having a little fun."

"Fun?" Sam repeated with disgust.

"Yeah. Fun. See, some people crochet. Other golf. Me? I like to see people's insides... on their outside."

Tamara shook her head, glaring at him. "I'm gonna put you down like a dog." she spat.

Envy snorted. "Please." he laughed. "You really think you're better me." His laugh deepened. "Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh? What about you, Dean?" He looked at him. "You're practically a walking billboard of gluttony and lust." He winked suggestively at Carly, who felt the urge to spit in his face. "Carly, Carly Carly. All that wrath. Ooh, tsk, tsk, tsk. It's the reason why you became a hunter at just fifteen, isn't it? It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago."

Dean looked at her. What was the demon talking about?

"Oh, that's it, you're going down, you sick piece of shit!" Carly cried, face twisted in anger as she ran up to him and smacked him hard until Dean and Sam pulled her back.

"Aah!" he breathed, his jaw hurting. "Whew!" he laughed. "My point exactly. And you call us sins. We're not sins, man.. we are natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny... greedy... hungry... violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals, too. The others—they're coming for me."

"Maybe." Dean said. "But they're not gonna find you... 'cause you'll be in hell. Someone send this clown packing."

He glanced over at Carly, who had tears in her eyes. She shook head head and went out of the room. Tamara stepped up, book in hand.

"My pleasure." she dead-panned, ad began reading. "Exorcizamus te, Omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica..."

As she continued, Sam and Dean left and Envy screamed at the top of his lungs as he was exorcised.

* * *

_**Next room**_

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked Carly. She looked up from the floor, giving him a stern look.

"Fuck off, Dean. I'm not in the mood to talk right now." She snapped, getting up and about to walk in the next room, but Dean stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Let go of me!"

"No, not until you tell me what Envy was talking about."

She looked at him. "I don't want to have this conversation with your brother and Tam in the next room. Or, well, ever."

"What happened when you turned fifteen, Coop?" His voice was soft and curious. "You were normal... and you chose to become a hunter?"

Carly took a deep breath and managed to release herself form Dean's grasp, sitting back down on the chair. Dean sat down next to her on the table. She couldn't believe she was about to do the care-and-share game with Dean. He was the last person she wanted to talk to. "Growing without a dad was a bitch. I thought he was some ass who slept with mom and tossed her aside... and then my mom started dating all these... hunters... and I was so fascinated by their work, I learnt every lore and piece of info I could get my hands on. When I turned fifteen, my mom's boyfriend at the time decided to take me with him." She laughed humourlessly, shaking her head. "Mom let me. Bad move."

"What happened?"

She glared at him. "You're in a cheap-ass motel miles away from hole. You have needs. You can't leave a fifteen-year old alone. Next bar was about an hour away. Do the math."

"He... he raped you?" Silence. "That... that piece of shit!"

"Him and my mom's other boyfriends. I'm a whore. A hunters' whore."

"Hey, you listen to me, Coop." She looked at him, tears in her eyes, and could see the anger in his eyes. "What happened, happened. You're not that girl anymore."

"I was called incapable because I was a girl." she told him, her voice shaking. "And I was the one giving them every piece of information. _Me_!"

As she cried, Dean pulled her up and hugged her tightly. So that's why she was angry he walked but on her whenever they had sex. Because she was always tossed around by hunters.

"I'm sorry, baby." he whispered, rubbing her back in circles, soothing her. She pulled away slightly, and he slowly leaned in, but she turned her head. "Please, Carls..."

"We can't Dean... not here..." Dean turned her face and bent down, kissing her softly on the lips. Carly felt like her feet were cut off the ground, and only Dean had that effect on her.

Before things could get heated, he pulled away, caressing her cheek. "Let's go get us some sins."

* * *

_**Later**_

Dean sat on the floor with a row of candles behind him, loading a gun. Carly was across the room, filling flasks with holy water. She looked over at Dean, who looked back at her. They watched each other silently for a moment, until the lights began to flicker. They looked around. An old radio sparked to life, playing a scratchy tune.

Dean stood up, cocking the gun. "Here we go."

* * *

_**H****ouse – Night**_

Outside, a demon possessing Isaac yelled and cried for Tamara's help. "Tamara, I got away, but I'm hurt badly! I need help!"

Tamara bit her lower lip, not knowing what to do. Should she cry? Talk back at him?

"Tam, it's not him." Carly assured her. "It's one of the demons. It's possessing his corpse."

He pounded on the door, giving Carly a slight fright. "Baby! Why won't you let me in? You left me behind back there. How could you do that? We swore... At that lake in Michigan. Remember? We swore we would never leave each other!"

"How did he know that?" Tamara sobbed.

"Steady, Tamara." Sam told her in his best everything-will-be-okay tone.

"You just gonna leave me out here? You just gonna let me die?!" Isaac yelled. "I guess that's what you do, dear! Like that night those things came to our house... came for our daughter! You just let her die, too."

"You son of a bitch!" Tamara yelled back.

"Tamara, no!" Carly firmly warned her, but it was no use. She'd already pushed the door open. Breaking the salt line, and tackled Isaac down the steps. She landed on top of him and raised the Palo Santo.

"You're not Isaac!" she cried.

She plunged the wood deep into his chest, causing it to sizzle, and he screamed at the top of his lungs. The other six demons crossed the broken salt line and entered the house. One, an overweight middle-aged woman, cornered Carly, who backed up slowly. She stalked Carly confidently, smiling, until she stopped as if she'd run into an invisible wall. She looked around, confused. She'd walked right under the devil's trap on the ceiling. She looked at Carly, pleading. Carly smirked.

"Fat and stupid is no way to go through life, bimbo. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus  
Spiritus, omnis satanica..."

* * *

_**House – Day**_

The next morning, Sam and Dean piled the corpses of the demons that didn't survive into a shallow pit and began pouring salt and fuel over them. Several yards away, Tamara was standing in front of another pyre: Isaac's.

"You think she's gonna be okay?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head in response.

"No. Definitely not." Carly came out of the house, looking worn out. Dean smirked. Her shirt was open, and the black camisole underneath was covered with blood, dirt and sweat. "Well, you look like hell warmed over."

"You try exorcising all nigh and see how you feel, dipstick." she dead-panned.

"Any survivors, Carly?" Sm asked. He really wasn't in the mood to see them fight anymore.

"Well, the pretty girl and the heavy woman, they'll make it. Lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but, still..."

"That's more than you can say for these poor bastards." Dean pointed out, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Carls, that knife—the one that demon used... what kind of blade can kill a demon?"

She frowned in response. "Well, yesterday I would've said there was no such thing."

"I'm just gonna ask it again—who was that masked chick?" Then he looked at Sam and smirked. "Actually, the more troubling question would be, 'how come a girl can fight better than you?'"

"Three demons, Dean. At once." Sam insisted. Dean was definitely not going to let him live it down.

Carly chuckled. "Hey, whatever it takes to get you through the night, pal." She patted his shoulder.

"You too?!" Sam whined. The laughter died down. "Well, if you want a troubling question, I got one for you... If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?"

"You're right, that is troubling. Buy hey..." Carly assured him, smiling softly. "You don't think about that for now. We kicked deadly sin ass, dude. I can't wait to tell Dad about this!"

Dean lit a matchbook and tossed it onto the pyre. Later, the bonfire had settled down and they prepared to leave.

"See you gents around." Tamara smiled weakly at the Winchesters. They returned the smile. "And you, Carly Cooper..."

"What about me?" Carly smiled.

"Stop giving that boy a run for his money." Silence. "Oh, I know things, Carls. That boy, thick-headed as he may seem, he really cares about you."

"Whatever." Carly laughed humourlessly, rolling her eyes. Tamara turned on her heel to leave, but Carly stopped her. "Tamara? The world just got a lot scarier. Please be careful."

"You too." she replied, glancing briefly at Dean, who looked confused, before getting in her car and driving off. Carly walked over to the brothers.

"Well, I guess, uh, we're done here..." she sighed., looking especially at Dean. Dean nodded and looked away, at nothing in particular. Sam smiled knowingly.

"I'll be in the car." he said, and glanced at Carly. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"And you stay put too, Sam. Keep your eyes peeled for omens. I'll be doin' the same." she replied, and Sam walked off.

"So, um, Coop... You kicked major ass today." Dean said. 'Idiot! Say something else!' "Thanks for saving me from... Lust."

"Thanks, I guess..." Carly looked down, kicking a stone aside, only to toy with another one with the tip of her boot. "Listen, what I told you... back there..."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Dean smiled. She nodded.

"Good... So I'll see you around." She looked up at him.

"Yeah. See you around." he told her. A small smile stretched across her lips.

"Red." she simply said.

"What?"

"My underwear. They're red." she chuckled, her smile growing. Dean also chuckled. It was this ridiculous game Dean came up with, where whenever he called her in the past, instead of saying goodbye, he'd ask her what colour her underwear was. He couldn't believe she still remembered after all these years. "But I'm still mad at you. For walkin' out on me and selling your soul."

"We're gonna find a way to get me out of the deal though, right?"

"I'll see what I can do. I'll be in touch." she smiled, and stood on her tiptoes, kissing him softly on the lips. Dean moaned against her lips, kissing her back. Carly grabbed his leather jacket, pulling him as much as she could against her. The kiss got heated in a matter of seconds, with Dean's hands sliding down her waist, resting on her hips, squeezing gently. Carly pulled away abruptly. "You should go. Sam's probably gouging his eyes out right now." She fixed his jacket and walked towards her transit.

"Call me!" Dean yelled behind her. She waved him off and soon she was out of sight, leaving a trail of smoke and loud clattering noises coming from her engine. Dean shook his head smiling, and got inside the Impala, started the engine and drove off. After several minutes of driving, Dean rolled his eyes, knowing Sam was giving him brief glances of concern. "What, Sammy?"

"She's getting to you, isn't she?" he asked.

"Sammy, butt out." Dean snapped.

"Look, Dean. She likes you and judging from the way you usually act around girls, you like her too. If you keep treating her like this, by the time your year is up, she'd be really hurt."

"Treat her like what?"

"A fucking one-night stand, Dean." Sam yelled. "Dude, she's a good person. Hard-headed like you, but good. She cared about you enough to go to a crossroads' demon. She was willing to die for you, man."

"One-night stand?" Dean raised his eyebrows, and laughed. "Dude, we slept together way more than once."

"Like, generally or...?" Sam needn't ask. He thought he heard some weird noises coming from Bobby's garage, but he thought it was Dean watching porn. "You know what? I don't wanna know." Dean laughed. "Seriously? In her dad's garage?"

"Sammy, that girl really picks the weirdest places, let me tell you. One time it was—"

"No! No!" Sam whined, but still laughed. "Just..." He calmed own. "Be careful, okay?"

Dean's smile softened and kept on driving. After what she'd told him back in that house, he was going to be more careful than ever.

* * *

**VERY VERY VERY sorry it took me so damn long to get it done, but I was focusing on my other story, 'I Think I Like It Here', which is getting reviews unlike this one [hint hint] . But this chapter is finally over and done with. DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS AND FAVOURITE IF YOU WANT MORE! Stay tuned for Chapter 3, where Carly's on an important quest!**


	4. Chapter 3: Highway to Hell

**Here's chapter three! In case you were wondering, yes I know Jake Talley killed Sam, but I changed the plot and included Joshua, who will play a huge role in later chapters. Like I said in the first chapter I started writing this for my co-worker who's also a huge SPN fan, and his name's Joshua, so hello if you're reading this!**

* * *

Chapter Three - Highway to Hell

Carly had nowhere in particular to go. Bobby promised her that he'd call her if he ever needed help with any case. Sam also told her the same thing, but Dean seemed hesitant about the idea of hunting with her again. So for now she decided to take a break and spend a few days playing pool and hooking up with random bikers.

While she was about to make her first pit-stop, she received a phone call from Greg. Greg used to be one of her numerous friends-with-benefits who also happened to be a hunter. Carly froze when she saw his number flashing on her phone's screen. Last time she called him, she was very drunk, and the words that came out of her mouth were out of this world.

"Hey Coop. It's Greg."

She found the nearest parking spot and stopped her Transit.

"Greg, hey. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Silence. "So remember the last time you called me?"

Carly turned red. "Look, I was drunk and—"

On the other end, Greg laughed. "I meant before that. You called me about some guy named Joshua Black?" She sat up straight in her seat. She'd called him in hopes of tracking him, since he had the best tracking skills she'd ever seen in a hunter.

"Tell me." She ordered him, rummaging through her knapsack to find her iPad.

"I found him. It was fucking hard, mind you, but I managed to find him." Carly couldn't contain her excitement, letting out a squeal. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yes." She ran a hand through her hair. "Why was it so hard to track him?"

"It was like he had a force field around him most the time, you know?" In the background she heard papers shuffling and clicking. "But it stopped yesterday. Like poof, yeah? Then I did a background check on him. Joshua Black, 23 from Lima, Ohio. Lives alone, is the CEO of an audit firm and quite well-off."

"Co-ordinates?" Greg quickly told her the co-ordinates, which she typed in the search bar of one of her numerous GPS apps. As soon as the address popped up, Carly started her van and drove off. "I owe you."

"That mean you'll be coming over to my place for drinks later?"

Carly snorted. Typical Greg. "Not a fat chance, Greg." she laughed and hung up. She was only four hours away from Lima, and she wanted to be there by noon. She knew that if anyone, particularly Dean, found out about her meeting Joshua, she'd never hear the end of it. But she had to do this.

* * *

Joshua switched off the TV and threw the remote to the side. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Ever since the yellow-eyed demon, Azazel, came into his life a couple of months ago, he had never felt so alone. He felt alone when he worked all day as CEO of the most popular audit firm in Lima, let alone now that he lost his job and family. He lost contact with his sister when he was appointed CEO, and the demon made a one-off deal with Joshua: if he killed Sam Winchester, he'd reunite with his sister. And he did... only to find out she was slaughtered by the same demon.

He got up from the couch and dragged himself to the kitchen, where he found his cat, Xavier, asleep in his basket. Sometimes he wished he was him, so calm, relaxed and with no care in the world. He reached for the can of cat food, filled the empty food bowl, and threw the empty can into the bin. For the millionth time that day, he pressed the message key on his wall phone.

"You have no messages." the monotonous female voice said, and Joshua rolled his eyes. Of course there wasn't. He was about to pull the phone off the wall and smash it to the ground, but a knock on the front door interrupted him.

"No... no more demons..." he murmured to himself. Every now and then he'd have demons knocking on his door to check on him. They were always the people from his neighbourhood. But when he opened the door, he didn't find anyone he knew. It was a girl around his age, with long auburn hair and grey eyes. She was wearing normal clothes, which seemed to remind him of Sam Winchester for some reason. He sighed. He wondered if Dean was still mourning him.

"Joshua Black?" she asked. Joshua nodded.

"Yes. How can I help you?" Joshua retorted. The girl smiled.

"I need to talk to you about something very important." She looked expectantly inside the house, but Joshua pulled the door behind him, blocking her view.

"Who's asking?" he snapped, trying to tone his voice down. But he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Carly Cooper." She replied, and then she smiled briefly, adding, "Don't worry, Joshua. I'm not a demon."

"Dem—what?" He was really bad at feigning cluelessness and he knew it, so he gave in and let her inside. She looked around the big house, nodding with approval. "Um, please... sit down." Joshua told her, gesturing her into the kitchen. She sat down on a chair, and she smiled when she spotted the cat.

"Hey there, fella." she gushed, reaching out for the cat. Xavier hesitantly strode his way over to Carly, purring when his head was stroked by her hand. "What's his name?"

Joshua took out two mugs and set up the kettle to make some coffee. "Xavier. I was always big on French names" he replied with a smile. "So you said you're not a demon... Who are you then?"

"A friend." she replied cryptically, and then glared at him. "A friend of the man you killed too."

"Sam Winchester." Carly nodded. "I—" Joshua's voice trailed off, feeling a lump forming in his throat. Carly's look didn't change one bit. He swallowed that lump, but it didn't budge. At least he regained his voice. "I'm sorry."

"Ain't me you should be apologisin' to." she snapped.

"I didn't want to do it!" he cried, standing up. The kettle started whistling and he poured the hot liquid into the mugs. "I didn't want to do it." He repeated in a calmer tone, bringing the two mugs in the middle of the table. "That... that BASTARD!... He told me if I killed Sam Winchester he'd help me reunite with my sister. And I did... only to find her SLAUGHTERED."

Her facial expressions softened a little bit. He killed someone to reunite with his sister. Carly realised all this man wanted was to see his sister again. If Dean, Sam and Bobby knew why Joshua did what he did, maybe they'd understand? Especially the two brothers. Dean _did_ sell his soul for his brother right?

Carly took a sip of coffee. "Joshua, you're not safe here. You know that, right?" He nodded, looking down. "Pack your stuff. You're leaving here."

"What?"

Carly scoffed. "You heard me. Pack up as soon as we finish the coffee. You can't stay anymore."

"I have nowhere else to go." he pointed out.

"We'll stay in a motel for the night, and then I'm driving us to my dad's. He can help." she explained.

Joshua bit his lower lip, glancing sideways at Xavier, who was calmly eating her food. "What about my cat?"

Carly looked at it and smiled softly. "He can tag along. I like animals." Joshua smiled. Looking back at him, she asked, "So, Black. What's your ability?"

Joshua smirked and balled one hand into a fist, and slowly, his hand started turning brighter. Like fire. Carly's eyes opened wide and she couldn't help but gasp. He chuckled in response, and when he opened his hand, there was a flame floating over the palm of his hand.

"Mother fucker..." she whispered to herself in awe. "That's awesome."

Joshua shook his head, putting off the flame with his other hand. "I discovered the ability while I was..." his voice trailed off, turning a bit red. "... and I burnt his neck. He freaked out, and stormed out of my house. Never got a call back." He half-joked.

She winced. "Ouch."

After that, the two talked about outcasts for all their lives and then the conversation ended on the night Joshua stabbed Sam in the back. He certainly wasn't expecting the news that Dean sold his soul to bring Sam back to life. That really surprised him.

"So they're both alive."

Carly nodded as she helped him carry some of his bags. "Dean only has a year left. Well, give or take a few weeks."

"From what you've told me, you and Dean had quite a past." he teased. Sip after sip, they finished drinking their coffee.

"Well, yeah. Kinda. Sorta..." Carly averted her eyes, and then went back to business, clearing her throat. "Clean up. You have exactly an hour to pack some things so we can leave this place for good."

"So I won't sell this place? You know this mansion is worth millions right?"

At the word 'millions', Carly huffed. "Fine. We'll leave here tomorrow. Meanwhile, I'm gonna take a nap because I've been driving for over eight hours with no pit-stops."

* * *

For the first time in ages, Joshua felt like weight was lifted off his shoulders. Evaporated. Poof. Nothing. He laughed at Carly's very cheesy (and off-key) impersonation of a Celine Dion song which was playing on the radio, as Xavier rested on his lap, asleep.

"So where does your dad live?" he asked. Carly yawned and made a right.

"Sioux Falls. It's the capital city of nowhere." She joked. "I only found out he was my dad a couple of weeks ago. When my mom died, I found an old box with photos and my birth certificate."

"You never saw your own birth certificate?"

"Nope." she answered, popping the 'p'. Spotting a motel, Carly's eyes lit up and quickly parked her car. "Her and dad were just a one-night stand. But dad let me know that he would've stepped forward and been there in my life if he knew was to become a dad."

"Wow." Joshua whispered. "My dad... he wasn't really present in my life. I was in the system up until I graduated high school. Then I went to college, University, and then I became CEO."

Carly grinned. "Sometimes not having your parents around makes you stronger. You push yourself to be like others, only to become better."

Once checked in—Carly made Joshua wait outside so the receptionist wouldn't see the cat—Joshua immediately let Xavier go and slumped onto the bed, taking a deep breath. "So is my nightmare over yet?"

Carly licked her lips as she put their bags by the door, not knowing how to reply. "Not exactly. I think what you experienced was the beginning of the fucked-up plans Azazel has in store."

"Brutally honest. Nice." Joshua murmured, mostly to himself. Yawning he added, "I'm gonna rest my eyes for a bit. Wake me up when we're about to leave, okay?"

"Sure thing, Josh. I'll be in the next room if you need any help." she smiled, and went in her room next door. Once there, she took off her boots, jeans and flannel shirt, sitting on her bed in a camisole and black panties. She desperately needed to sleep; it had been years since she took a good night's sleep, since her 16th birthday to be exact. The sleeping pills her mother's doctor prescribed her a couple of years ago never worked.

The phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. "Cooper." she said in a tired tone.

"It's Dean."

Carly's head rested against the soft pillows. Still tired, still not sleepy. "Dean, hey." What would it take her to get a straight hour of shut-eye?!

Silence. "You don't sound too pleased to hear from me." She could hear the rumbling of the Impala's engine in the background.

"It's, um, been a very long day. So tell me, what do you want?"

"Okay I need your help with a case."

"Well you've called the right person." she smirked, sitting a little upright.

"What can you tell me about changelings?" he asked her.

"They're creatures found in folklore religion. According to lore, they climb in the window, snatch the kid. I'd say the chief changeling assumes a trustworthy human, say a friendly neighbour or someone who works well with children. Let's see... what else..." Carly rubbed the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "Changelings feed on the mom: synovial fluid. The moms have these odd bruises on the back of their necks. Changelings can drain them for a few weeks before mom finally croaks."

"The moms?" Dean repeated. Carly could hear shuffling of papers and key sounds in the background, she could tell Dean was in the company of his brother.

"Yes. Oh, and the changeling's true form is shown through reflection."

"Any weaknesses?" Sam was heard asking in the background.

"Fire. Tell Sammy it's fire." The rumbling of the Impala stopped, and Carly heard the sound of a car door opening and closing.

"Thanks, uh, Coop." Dean told her.

"No big. Anything else you need, my phone's always on."

"Yeah, one last thing... What colour underwear are you wearin'?"

Carly scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're a pig."

"Hey, a man has to ask!" Dean protested, but she could almost see the smirk plastered on his face. Pervert. "So...?"

Carly chewed on her lower lip, reminiscing the phone calls she and Dean shared several years back, where he'd ask her what colour underwear she was wearing. And each time, the call turned into phone sex.

She wasn't that person anymore.

"Goodnight Dean."

"But—"

Carly didn't give him the time of day, hanging up abruptly and throwing the phone next to her on the bed. Tapping her fingers against the beside table, she looked around, trying to find something to do. She knew she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. First, she decided to meditate, trying to calm herself and forget about her rough past with Dean, daddy issues, abusive hunters...

She groaned with frustration. Meditation didn't make her forget, it made her remember more of her fucked-up life. Her eyes landed on the bathroom door, and decided to take a quick shower. The shower made her even more energetic, and she pounded against the wet tiled wall.

"Stupid insomnia." she murmured to herself as she dried her hair. Thirty minutes had passed since she left Joshua in his room, so she decided to go check up on him in case something happened. Quietly, she crept through his room, where he was lying on his bed, asleep. Xavier was perched cosily on the table pushed to the side. Carly looked at the time marked on the VCR player. It was only ten in the evening, so she decided to go buy some food and beer.

"Joshua, hey, sorry to wake you. I can't sleep so I'm gonna go buy some food. Do you want me to get you anything?" she asked him, moving closer to the bed. He didn't even flinch. "Hey, man, wake up for one sec." She shook him gently, and gasped. The boy wasn't moving. "Oh fuck." Carly's breathing got heavier, and soon started hyperventilating. "Joshua, wake the fuck up, goddamn it!" She performed CPR and mouth-to-mouth, but to no avail. Then she proceeded to slapping him gently on each cheek. "This is not happening, this is _not_ happening!"

Her thoughts were jumbled up, and she was so shaken up she started crying and yelling for Joshua to wake up. Quickly, she checked whether there were any bottles of pills hidden, and after turning the room upside down, she found nothing of the sort. 'What if he had something earlier?' she then thought. Checking his temperature, he was so warm she winced loudly, waving her burnt hand in the air as she blew on in.

Carly ran into his bathroom, which had a bathtub and turned the water on, putting it on the coldest possible temperature, and ran back to Joshua. She ripped his tshirt open and threw the fabric side, and dragged him to the bathtub.

"Ugh, damn your built body." she grumbled. He was so heavy she had to pause at several occasions to catch her breath. When she got by the bathtub, she propped his legs up, sliding them over the edge and into the bath. Joshua shook a little, which was a sign that he was regaining consciousness. Checking his breath, Carly found that it was very shaky and quick, like he was running. "Stay with me, Black." she told him, pulling his upper body into the tub. Once he was submerged, he gained his breath, and started choking on the water.

"Oh thank god!" was the first thing he said in a raspy voice, reaching to hug her. She averted her eyes awkwardly, and proceeded to pat him on the shoulder. When she pulled away, she noticed he was crying. "I thought I—I was stuck down there! Nearly three days, Carly! Three!"

"Three days?" Carly furrowed her eyebrows. "Dude, you were dead for half an hour. I thought you, uh Od'ed yourself."

"Half an hour?" Joshua repeated.

"You said 'down there'... What were you referring to?"

"Hell, Carly. I was down in Hell."

Did she hear him correctly? Did he just say he was down in...? "Hell? As in fire, souls ripped apart? That Hell?"

"It's the most horrible place you'll ever witness in your life. I wouldn't wish it on anyone." He stepped out of the bathroom, his jeans soaking wet. Carly reached for some towels and handed them to him.

"Did anyone notice you there?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "No, it was as if I was... blending in. I tried talking to someone, telling them who I am, but

"Dry yourself while I get you some clean clothes and make some coffee." She stood up. "Hey, as long as I'm in the next room, nothing will happen to you, you hear me, Black? Not on my watch." Joshua nodded meekly and proceeded to dry himself. Carly sighed and wiped her sweaty face.

If Joshua could go in and out of hell, that would mean he's part-demon, right? 'Better take some precautions.' she thought, pouring holy water in his cup of coffee. In all her years of research and reading, she'd never come across a person who could walk in and out of hell.

She had to call her dad and talk to him about this. From the pocket of her jacket, she took out the tub of sleeping pills, and took two out. Crushing them until they were dust, she swept them from the counter-top into Joshua's cup. She let the coffees cool up, and fetched a pair of tracksuit bottoms, boxers and a clean white tshirt. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in."

She entered. Joshua was stark-naked, except for a towel wrapped round his waist. "Brought you some clean clothes. Coffee's cooling up."

"Thanks, Carly." he smiled, taking the clothes in his arms. "Uh, I have to ask—"

Carly lifted her hand, stopping him. "It's okay, Joshua. I'll pack my stuff and move in your room. As long as you don't spoon, we'll be okay."

Joshua smiled weakly. "I don't swing your way."

Nodding and letting out a half-smile, Carly went out of the bathroom and into her room. His words from earlier echoed in her head.

_It's the most horrible place you'll ever witness in your life. I wouldn't wish it on anyone._

Time was ticking, and didn't want to waste any more time. With Joshua able to walk in and out of hell unseen, Carly could get possible information on Dean's deal. At first it was about Sam and Dean forgiving Joshua for what he did—which was close to impossible considering Dean wanted to kill him—but now it's different. Joshua could help her dad with research regarding hell.

Carly Cooper had to save Dean Winchester, even if it was the last thing she'd ever do.

* * *

**So Joshua can walk in and out of Hell unnoticed. What do you think of that? Now remember that Joshua has the ability to light up fire, which later will be linked to the whole going in hell thing. What do you think? Review section is empty, so fill it up! Let me know what you think :) I apologise for the short chapter but I wrote it quickly before I got ready for work.**

Next chapter will have the intense reunion between the Winchesters and Joshua. Will Dean freak out? Will Sam forgive him? Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 4: Heart to Heart

**I'm really surprised: Nearly 195 views on my stories! WHAAAAAAAT?! I've barely had the account a month and—WOW. I'm speechless. Thank you guys so so much! Here's to reaching 200 tonight! [fingers crossed]**

**I apologise for the lack of updates. Writer's block, what cha gonna do huh? But anyways, here's the chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Heart to Heart

As usual, Carly barely slept a wink during the night. This time round, it was twice as bad since she had to look out for Joshua, in case last night repeated itself. Once she was up, she wrote a note, placing it next to his head, telling him that she went out for a run and to fetch breakfast. She put on black spandex running leggings, fitted sleeveless tank top and running shoes, picked up her iPod and earphones—the room's key and couple of bills tucked inside her sports bra—and bolted.

She was once again contemplating telling her dad about Joshua. She didn't want three people out there that wanted to kill the kid, so if at least one person knew and was on her side—or understood why Joshua had to do what he did—that person could convince the Winchester to cut them some slack. Or all the slack. Knowing how persistent she can be, Carly smirked to herself.

She can totally convince Bobby to take her side.

As she was waiting for the takeout to be ready, she sat down inside a booth and called Bobby.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi... It's me, Carly."

Noticing the pause, Bobby said, "You know you can, uh, call me dad right? If you want to, of course."

"Um, sure. Yeah. Dad."

"Last time I heard a peep from you was before the deadly sins' case. Where've you been?" he asked. 'Wow, he really doesn't beat around the bush.'

"That's kinda why I'm calling you." Carly sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "You're aware of... the kid who killed Sam..."

"Yeah... what about 'im?" He sounded very stern, like talking about him was poison.

"I called in a favour from a... friend... and he managed to track him down." Silence. "Dad, before you go ape-shit crazy. Just... hear me out—"

"Are you outta your mind, girl?!" he yelled. She could tell he was alone, because if he yelled in front of the others they'd ask what's happening. "You went to look for the asshole who killed Sam... ALONE?! The man's a killer! With abilities! And demon blood! You could've been killed!"

"He killed him because that yellow-eyed son of a bitch promised he'd bring his sister back." she paused. "When he killed Sam, he took him to her... only to find her dead. Throat slit open."

"Is that supposed to make me feel the slightest sorry?" Bobby dead-panned.

"So you're telling me you wouldn't have one the same thing? Imagine Azazel promised he'd let you see your mother, or your best friend or something if only you killed someone, you wouldn't go through with it?"

"Not in this life or the next!" he snapped.

"Look, Joshua's legit scared out of his wits of demons. He thought I was one. He knows about holy water and salt and all the basics. And last night—you know what? Never mind. I just wanted one person to be on my side and I guess you're not."

"Here's your order, Miss." the waitress placed a plastic bag filled with two bottles of cola and two cardboard takeout boxes.

"Thanks." Claire whispered nicely, and went back to speaking on the phone. "Dad, I just—I don't trust easily. I hate interacting with people if it means I get to be acquaintances, so if I trust this kid Joshua, then he's worth your trust too. I've seen you an email with everything I have about him. And I have more. But I'll tell you when we're there this afternoon."

"The boys will be here too." Bobby said in a worried tone. He really was scared of an outburst happening on his front porch.

"Good, because they're gonna want to know about this. It could help in Dean's contract with hell's elite." Carly pointed out, picking up the bag, standing up and exiting the takeout place. "I'll see you at around four then, dad."

"Sure kid. Be careful." Bobby told her, and hung up.

Carly held the phone in front of her and murmured, "Goodbye to you, father."

She walked quickly back to the motel room, where she found Joshua watching TV on the bed with Xavier on his lap. When he heard the door, he jolted, reaching for the knife that was underneath the pillow.

"Relax, Rambo. It's just me." Joshua lowered the knife. "I bought us breakfast." she told him, placing the bag on the table. "I hope you don't mind Chinese takeout for breakfast. It was the first place I encountered during my run."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Joshua asked, gently putting his cat on the floor as he walked to the table, sitting down and taking one of the boxes. It smelled so good; he hadn't had takeout in ages. "I mean, I know after... last night you feel like you need to protect me and all..." he paused and took a deep breath, glancing up at her. "I killed your friend out of greed, and you're being okay about it."

"Josh—can I call you that? Of course I can—I'm not okay with you killing Sam. In fact, I might hit you, right here, right now, if you ever bring that up again because you fucking murdered a friend of mine." Joshua swallowed thickly. Carly's features softened, sitting down and starting breakfast. "But you did it for your sister. And it might shed some light on your situation. Dean selling his soul to save Sam's kinda like you killing him for your sister."

Joshua half-smiled and scoffed. "If that's ever gonna convince them..."

While still chewing her food, she told him, "I told my dad about you. And I think he's on our side."

"You _think_ he's on our side? Great, one more in the waiting line to kill me!" he whined, throwing his hands in the air, chopsticks in one hand.

"He's my dad. I'll work up some daughter-in-distress charm on him, hope it works." Joshua couldn't help but chortle. Carly smiled teasingly. "Oh, so the kid _does_ smile."

"You gotta stop calling me kid. I'm sure I'm older than you. You look 25."

"You're older than 25?! No way, not with those supermodel good looks." she insisted, eyes wide open with disbelief. "Nah-uh. I refuse to believe that."

"I'm 28." he replied. "And uh, as for my... supermodel good looks, as you've called them, thank a healthy diet and lots of exercising."

"28? seriously? Wow." Carly snorted and took a rather satisfying sip form her cola. "And healthy eating's for losers. I eat junk, and I still have a great body."

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Turning 23..." she froze, realising that her 23rd birthday happens to be around the time Dean's contracts would expire. She swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling physically sick. She wasn't in the mood of anything anymore. "...soon."

"Did—Did I say something wrong?" Joshua asked in concern.

"It's just..." Carly rolled her eyes, feeling them teary. 'Nice, I'm crying over a boy I hate that I like who's gonna die near my birthday.' "My birthday's close to Dean's... you know."

"Oh, Carly..." Joshua shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, before standing up, walked round the table and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry I asked."

"Hey, you didn't know. It's okay, pal." she replied, patting him uncomfortably on the arm. "You can let me go now."

"Sorry." he mumbled apologetically, sitting back down. "So you really don't want him to... go?"

"Why would I want him to? The man saved my life for a whole month." Carly shook her head. "For one month I felt like myself. No drinking, no sexually-abusive hunters, no mom..." Sighing, she drank the last of her cola.

"Wait, you didn't tell me you spent a whole month with dean. Details." The conversation fell back to what seemed like normal girl talk—or well, girl-gay talk in Joshua's case. "Did you two, like, have a proper relationship?"

Carly blushed, looking down at her practically empty cardboard box. "Not really proper. We find a case, solve it, sleep together, repeat same cycle the next day." Then a small smile spread across her lips as she remember that one time before he drove to Palo Alto to see his brother. "But... this one time, last day I saw him—before he went to find Sam—we went out on a date. We never called it that, but I... it felt like it."

"Where did he take you?" Joshua asked, suddenly interested. It was these moments that he'd craved for during the whole demons-out-to-get-me lockdown. Something to get his mind off things, some girl talk.

Looking own at her hands clasped together on the table, her smile grew brighter. "The circus. It was somewhere in town and he took me." She chuckled. "He didn't know I have this huge fear of clowns. I ended up crying and burying my face in his chest everytime we passed one of them sons of bitches."

"That wasn't nice..." he wrinkled his nose.

"The date wasn't, but that night... we didn't have sex. We just... slept in each other's arms, and he whispered cheesy crap in my ear. Next morning..." she sighed and looked at Joshua. "...he was gone. No note, nothing. I tried calling him but the number had been disconnected. And I never saw him again until a couple of days ago."

"So that's why the love/hate relationship between the two?"

"He walked out on me, Joshua. I was hurt. He was—never mind."

"He was what?"

"He was my first... my first boyfriend. There." She was getting uncomfortable with where this topic was heading. "If you comment or go all gushy and girly on me, I'm kicking your ass." she warned him.

"No no, not at all. But haven't you told him that?"

Laughing humourlessly, she asked, "Why would I wanna do that?"

"So he could apologise for walking out on you."

"That month wasn't all rainbows and candies, you know... We, uh, argued most of the time. The sex was always angry sex... very hot angry sex." She shook her head as if to shake off the image out of her head. "But that's not what it was about. Dean's very loyal to his dad. Worshipped the man. Heck, I did too when I hunted with him and one of my mom's boyfriends once. When he went missing a few days before me and Dean met, Dean fell apart. And I felt like I was being used. As some kind of... pastime. A pastime for the time he looked for his dad. And then he bailed on me. The last day we spent together was so amazing, I never stopped thinking about having that for one more time. Before he..."

"Hey, Cooper..." Joshua reached over and held her hand, squeezing it. "It's gonna be okay. You're a strong, feisty woman. You can fight this and be the winner. And if you want, I'll talk to Dean..." He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows with concern. "...if he doesn't kill me, that is."

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter even though it's short—and ended vaguely—but, as usual, I've been too sleepy and tired to actually write a lengthy one. I'll improve though, I promise.**

**Next chapter will feature Dean and Joshua's confrontation and 'Bad Day at Black Rock' (ie. 3X03) so it will be a while until this story will be updated so be patient! Remember I have to re-watch the episode _and_ re-write the whole script to include Carly.**

**Also, a new chapter for 'I Think I Line It Here' is up so check it out and tell me what you think :) 'Baby's Got Blue Eyes' will be updated in the next couple of days.**


	6. Chapter 5: Forgive But Never Forget

**Sorry it took so long to update but I was so caught up with my other story 'Baby's Got Blue Eyes' that I kinda neglected this and 'I Think I Like It Here' but fear not! Cos here's Chapter 5! Features some fight scenes at the beginning.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Forgive But Never Forget

"Carly, before we go..." Joshua paused, looking down at Xavier in his arms. "He can't come along on this journey. No one would be there to take care of him but me and I don't think I'm ft enough for this anymore."

She twisted her mouth, thinking of a solution. He was right: Dean hated animals, Sam liked them but he's always travelling so he wouldn't be able to take care of him and Bobby... well, she didn't know about her dad that much but he didn't seem like the cat kind of man. "Yeah, I think it's better if we, uh, give him up for adoption. Nobody would have time to take care of the cat, especially now in the midst of a pre-apocalyptic war."

"War?"

"Remember that day I came to find you?" He nodded. "Yeah I'd just finished icing the Seven Deadly Sins. I think that pretty much qualifies it as pre-apocalyptic war material, don't you think so too?"

He sighed. "This shit is scary, Carly. Like, these are hell's elite coming to get us humans."

"Well, that's the apocalypse for you." she replied, picking up her duffel bag. "You all packed up?"

Joshua nodded, picking up his small hand-luggage with one hand while holding the cat in his other arm. "I guess." he shrugged.

"Good. You go check us out while I bring my truck out front." Joshua handed Carly Xavier, who immediately burrowed his face between her breasts. She rolled her eyes, looking at Joshua. "Reminds me of someone I used to know." she murmured, referring to Dean.

Joshua couldn't help but chuckle before disappearing round the corner with the keys, while she carried her bag and Xavier towards her truck. She opened the door and gently placed Xavier as further towards the passenger side as she could before hopping inside, throwing her bag aimlessly behind her. The cat made a weird strangled noise once Carly started her truck.

"I promise I'll get it fixed soon, cat." she told it, before driving to the front of the motel.

* * *

"She did what?!" Dean yelled angrily at Bobby. He'd just told him she reached out for Joshua Black, and all Dean was seeing was red. "That... that bitch!"

Bobby rose up from his chair. "Hey! That's my daughter you're talkin' 'bout there, boy!"

"She knows that son of a bitch killed Sammy and now she goes runnin' off with him! How could she?" To say Dean was angry and upset was an understatement. He was also worried Joshua killed her, that he could be possessed... everything negative, really.

"Dean, calm down." Sam told him with his calmest possible tone, but deep down he was also worried about Carly's safety. "Hey, maybe _she_ ended _him_."

"Guys..." Bobby started. They stared at him. "She called me this morning." Their stern looks softened just a pinch. At least she's okay. "And she told me she's bringing him over hre."

Dean's fists clenched so hard his knuckles turned white and he was sure they were bleeding from his nails digging so deep into them. "Carly did WHAT?!"

"Bobby, you're joking right?" Sam snapped. "This man killed me just days ago, and she's bringing him here?!"

"I wish I was kidding, boys." Bobby said, shaking his head in dismay. "That girl's as hard-headed as someone else in this room." He stared pointedly at Dean, who glared back. "I told her it wasn't a good idea, but she insisted. She said he could be our key into getting Dean out of his deal."

"Well fuck the deal!" Dean shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "I'd rather die than see that son of a bitch again."

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't try harder in changing her mind." Bobby said.

"It's not your fault, Bobby. It's okay." Sam insisted.

'Thank god for Sam' Bobby thought, giving him a weak, thankful smile. His smile disappeared immediately when he heard the sound of Carly's van's engine from outside. 'Oh no.'

Dean's eyes flared, breathing deeply through his nose. He grabbed the shotgun which sat next to him on the couch, cocking it as he kicked the front door open.

Carly stopped the car and when she saw how angry Dean was, she turned to Joshua. "Lock all the doors. Whatever happens do NOT let Dean inside the truck."

"As if I'd do that!" he cried. He was scared out of his skin. Dean looked worse than any of the demons down under; he was that angry.

She stepped out of the truck, and as soon as she closed the door, Joshua locked it.

"Are you crazy?!" Dean screamed as he came face to face with Carly. "Travelling with a killer and bringing him over here?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"Dean, calm down for a second..." Sam ordered his brother in a warning tone.

"Do _not_ fucking tell me to calm down, Sammy!" Dean snapped, turning his head round to look at his brother. He then turned back to Carly, whose face was stony. She didn't flinch as he yelled at her. In a slightly calmer voice, he asked, "What were you thinking, Coop?"

"I was thinking you should hear _his_ side of the story, which by the way, is so similar to yours." she snapped. "But first, you need to promise me you won't be putting a bullet through his brain just yet."

'Just yet'... which meant he could later. Dean reluctantly lowered his gun, glaring deathly at Joshua, who gulped. "He killed my brother..." Dean choked out.

Carly's face softened, putting her hands on his shoulders, squeezing gently. "I know, and I hate him for that too. But Dean... Azazel ordered him to kill Sam and in return he'd see his sister." Dean didn't look at her. "Look at me, Dean, please." she whispered, and his eyes rolled up, looking into hers. "He killed Sammy to see his sister again. His sister was killed. He regrets killing Sam, and told me if he knew his sister was dead he wouldn't have killed Sam."

"How's that anything like me?" he asked. "Enlighten me, please."

Removing her hands from his shoulders, she replied, "You're sacrificing yourself to save Sam, just like he killed a man for his sister." Before he could say anything else, she added, "Don't you dare say this is different, because it ain't."

"Carly, is it true?" Sam asked, walking up to her. "Did he do what he did for his sister?"

"Yes, Sam. And I know when a person lies, and Joshua most definitely didn't lie. He's so broken up about killing you, it's all he's talked about: apologising to you." she explained. "When I told him about your brother selling his soul for you—that you're alive—he wanted to tell you how sorry he is."

Sam looked down for a brief second, as if to think, and then back up at her. "I wanna talk to him."

"Do you want to put a bullet through his brain?" Sam shook his head slowly. "Okay." She turned and walked over to her truck. She stopped in front of his side, and knocked on the window. "Sam wants to speak with you, and no, he doesn't want to kill you."

"I'll come out once Dean drops his gun." he told her. Carly nodded and walked back to the Winchesters.

"He's willing to step out of the truck when Dean drops the gun." She gave him a look, and Dean sighed, handing the gun to Bobby. Seeing this, Joshua reluctantly unlocked the car door, opened it and stepped out. Sam and Dean were a little taken aback: he was more built than he was a couple of weeks ago. But that still didn't stop Dean from storming over to him.

"Dean, stop!" Bobby yelled, trying to stop him, but Dean obviously wouldn't listen. He grabbed Joshua from the collar of his shirt, making him whimper a little.

"You son of a bitch! You call yourself human then go ahead and kill people! HUH!" he yelled through gritted teeth, his face just inches from his. Carly ran up to them, and managed to stand in between them, one hand on each of their chests. "Let me finish him, Coop."

"No!" she yelled, glaring up at him. "You promised!"

"I promised not to put a bullet through his brain. You said nothing about hitting him 'til he's a fucking piece of crap." he replied through gritted teeth. She gently pushed him. "Carly, step aside."

"No." she firmly told him. Dean tried to push her aside, but she was too strong.

"Carly!"

"No!" she yelled, pushing Joshua aside so hard he stumbled backwards, nearly falling to the ground. As Dean was about to run after him, Carly held him back by the wrists with both hands. "Stop!" she yelled, and at the same time Dean turned around and—

_SLAP!_

Silence.

"Oh my god."

Bobby's eyes opened wide, gasping. Sam and Joshua, who quickly walked cautiously over to Sam and Bobby, also gasped. Dean's mouth opened slightly, letting out a small choking noise, as if he wanted to say something but stopped himself immediately. Carly's face was hidden by her long hair, but everyone could hear her breathing heavily through her mouth, one hand over her cheek, where Dean had slapped her.

He immediately wanted to die, there and then. He couldn't believe he'd actually slapped her. He wanted to see if she was okay, but he couldn't move. He was shocked at what he'd done. All he had to say for himself was, "Carls..." as he took a cautious step forward. Without even looking, she shoved him away. "Please, Carly... I'm sorry..." he tried again, walking towards her, but she shoved him away even harder than before.

"Don't you dare touch me." Her voice was trembling. Dean shut his eyes for a solid second before opening them again. She was crying. He _had_ to slap her! He couldn't have just pushed her aside.

"I'm sorry." he cried, his voice broken. "Please, let's talk..." He was about to grab her from the elbow when she turned round to look at him. Her face was red and smeared with tears and eye make-up.

"You did some pretty fucked-up shit in the past to hurt me, Dean." she said through gritted teeth. "And I forgave you, each fucking time, and I chose to forget them. But this..." she pointed at her left cheek, where he'd slapped her. "... this I'll never forget." She paused. "I hope you rot in Hell." she mumbled, walking past him, bumping her shoulder hard into his bicep, and inside Bobby's house.

For a moment, everyone fell silent. Dean had his back at the others, who could see his shoulders moving. However they couldn't tell whether he was crying or simply breathing very heavily. Suddenly, Dean stormed off towards the Impala. He opened the door, slammed it shut loudly and started the engine, pulled out of the front of the salvage yard and drove away.

"This is all my fault." Joshua whispered, shaking his head. "If Carly didn't bring me here—"

"Let's not start pointing fingers, kid." Bobby told him softly. "Why don't we all go inside and straighten things out huh? We've a lot to discuss."

Joshua nodded, and Bobby patted his shoulder in a friendly everything-will-be-okay manner before going inside. Sam followed them, but didn't stop into the den. "I'm gonna go talk to Carly." he told them. Bobby smiled weakly.

"Good luck getting through to her."

"I'm willing to take the risk." Sam replied, and ran upstairs. He knew which room was hers, as it was the only one closed. He knocked gently. "Carly, it's me, Sam. Open up." Silence. Ne more knock. "Carly, open up. Dean's not here. He left. I just wanna see if you're okay."

"I just got slapped by Dean and you're asking me if I'm _okay_?" she cried from the other side. "Of course I'm not okay, Sam!"

"Please can you open up? It's just me." On the other side were some shuffling noises and footsteps before Carly unlocked the door, opening it wide enough for Sam to squeeze right inside. Once he was in her room, he closed the door behind him, locking it so one would interrupt their talk.

* * *

**Well that escalated quickly... So what do you think of Dean's actions? Not right, I know, but it was the heat of the moment (NO PUN INTENDED HAHAHA!) and it happened, but don't worry guys: he'll make up for it REAL soon. Next chapter will pick up from here, and the one after will feature 'Bad Day at Black Rock', which is Season 3 Episode 3, so you're gonna have to be patient for an update as I'll have to re-watch the whole episode (or most of it) and re-write the whole script to include Carly and a few appearances from Joshua.**

**Remember to check out the two one-shot prequels 'Dirty Little Thing' and 'Everybody Loves a Clown' (in order of which happened first) so you could get a slight idea of how Dean and Carly came to be and ended. I might include more revolving around Carly so you'd get to know her past a little better but so far, these are the only two prequels.**

**New chapters for both 'Baby's Got Blue Eyes' and 'I Think I Like It Here' will be coming up this week so stay tuned!**

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: Bad Day at Black Rock

**After a rather long delay, here's the newest chapter! Features 3x03 'Bad Day at Black Rock' which was difficult—especially the part at Biggerson's and when Kubrick and Creedy are at the motel—yet fun to re-write! Hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Dedicated to hardcore Dean/Carly shipper ToriMe! Thanks for the support and lurrrve!**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Bad Day at Black Rock

After making sure everyone was asleep—wasn't too difficult. Bobby, Sam and Joshua all snored really loudly—Carly snuck into her dad's drinking cabinet and took the first glass bottle she could find and walked towards her truck. She climbed on the roof of her truck. It was a rather breezy night, but once alcohol was in her veins, she wouldn't give a damn about the cold. All she was wearing was a plain white tshirt and a leather jacket over it, grey tracksuit bottoms and dirty white Converse. She was still a bit shaken up about Dean slapping her in front of his brother, her dad and Joshua. Not only was she embarrassed they had to see this but also hurt. The Dean from before wasn't the Dean she met all those years ago. Dean from years ago was funny, free-spirited, sometimes grumpy... now he's always angry and bottling things up, especially now that he's about to die. Her thoughts got interrupted when she heard the Impala's engine rumbling, coming to a halt.

The headlights switched off and Dean stepped out of the car. Once he looked up, he noticed Carly's silhouette lying on the roof of her Transit and took a deep breath. Judging form how dark the house looked, everyone else was asleep. He decided to take the opportunity and straighten things out with Carly. Not just the slap, but their abrupt end to their 'relationship'—if he could call it that... could he?—and tell her the real reason why he left.

He approached the truck and could smell the alcohol. Great, how could he have a conversation when she's drunk? She always got emotional and grumpy when she was drunk. But she always managed to tell the truth so he could get something out of her.

"Coop?" he called at her. Silence. 'What the hell is he doing here?' she thought angrily, rolling her eyes. She tilted the bottle up, taking a long and refreshing sip, then tilting it back down.

"Carls, I know you can hear me." Silence. "Can we talk?" More silence. "Fine, I'll do the talkin' then. Look, I'm sorry I slapped you. I was angry and—"

"You're always angry." she slurred, and laughed fakely. "Anger management wouldn't work a flake on you."

"I was angry because you trust Sam's killer." he pointed out, inching closer to the truck.

"He was telling the truth. He just wanted to see his sister. He let fame and fortune get to his head. Just like you let your love towards your brother get to your head."

"That's different!" Dean protested. Carly chuckled humourlessly.

"Oh, please! How's it different? Because you kill monsters and things that holler at night and think yourself a hero and Joshua's just an average worker?" Dean looked down. "Joshua's been dragged into this thanks to you now. And he's here to stay, whether you like it or not. He's my friend, so he fucking stays, Dean."

"Okay. That's settled now. Josh stays. Now can we please fix us?"

"What us?" she asked, while Dean climbed up the hood of her car and on the roof. He sat down next to her. Their eyes never met. But she didn't flinch or make any attempt of creating a distance between them, which Dean took as a good sign. "There's no us! There never _was_... an us! As much as I fucking wanted to there never could have been an us!"

'Wow, she sure is drunk.' he cringed, gently taking the bottle from her hand. She sighed and gave him the bottle's cap. "What do you mean by that?" he gently asked her.

"The day before you left, when we went to the circus." She looked up from her hands. Even though it was dark, they could see each other's eyes clearly. Hers were glossy and red. "That was the best damn day of my life, you know. For once, I felt... normal. I was just out with my b—someone... and I had a blast. Then you went ahead and ruined it the next day. You could've at least left a phone number. Or a note letting me know you were leaving."

"I had to, Cooper..."

"... I thought I told you never to call me that..." she mumbled to herself.

"...Dad went missing during the time we met and I had to go see Sam. I couldn't drag you in my family's shit. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Hence the note!" she snapped. "All you left me was the rabbit you won for me and the photo-booth pictures, which by the way, being the decent person I fucking always am, I kept them."

"You did...?"

"Yeah I did. I was young and hoped you'd come back." She shrugged, and to sound indifferent she added, "You know... whatever."

"Remember that knife you stole from your mom? You gave it to me when we were hunting the demon swamp... I kept that too. Carry it around everywhere I go." He dug into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a sharp knife. On its black handle, it had 'C. C.' engraved. She suddenly sobered up when he handed it to her and saw what was engraved underneath her initials... '+ D. W. "That day was the best of my life. But there was no way I'd drag you along with me. I just wanted to keep you safe, Carly."

"So you'd lose touch with me to keep me safe?"

"I didn't want to... but I knew that would've been my dad's suggestion, which is why I went along with it. It always is, wipe an old identity to get a new one." Dean explained. "But dad's gone now, and I'll be gone soon too..."

"No. Dean..." She took his free hand as he used the other one to take the knife, putting it back in his pocket. "You're not gonna die. And I know so because... because I got help. Joshua."

"What can he do?"

"The other night, Joshua kinda died in his sleep. For half an hour he stopped breathing and... and when he woke up, he told me he was in Hell."

"Hell as in... Hell?" Dean asked dumbly. Carly nodded.

"I know right! I was as amazed as you are. He told me he felt like a ghost there. No one could see or feel him. If you die and go down there, Dean... maybe he can get you out."

"I don't know of any human that walked in and out of hell." This was good... Now Dean felt guilty for giving the kid such a hard time. He'll apologise in the morning.

"Now I have a theory: what if Josh's connection with Azazel—having killed Sam and all—also gave him the ability to walk down Hell? I mean, when you killed the demon, you opened the gates of Hell... and demons got out... nothing's written about anyone going _in_... right?"

From then on, things went back to normal. They kept a respectable distance between them as they talked about things. They decided they'd start over as friends. And maybe—just maybe—things could start off from there.

"By the way, Sammy had the visions and telekinesis... so what's Joshua's ability?"

Carly grinned. "He's a Human Torch."

"He can set things on fire using his bare hands? … Awesome!"

* * *

Carly barely slept a wink as per usual. This time round, there was another thing keeping her awake, and that was the talk she had with Dean. He kept her knife, carried it everywhere with him, didn't stay in touch with her so he wouldn't drag her along in his family problems.

She turned round and winced when the sunlight hit her eyes. Groaning, she struggled to sit up. Her head was pounding from the unknown alcoholic beverage she drank during the night. He looked at the time and sighed. It was just past seven in the morning, and she could hear chattering and clattering coming from downstairs, meaning everyone was awake. Carly put on her Doc Martens, pulled her hair up in a messy bun and rummaged through her drawers for her sunglasses—seriously, the sun was hurting her eyes so badly... damn hangovers—before making it slowly downstairs into the kitchen, where everyone was enjoying a greasy breakfast. The smell made Carly physically sick almost immediately.

"Morning, Carly!" Joshua exclaimed, mouth full of jam toast. Carly groaned, holding her hand up. "What crawled up you and died?"

"If everyone could please lower their voices while I..." she paused, gripping the back of the free chair before gently pulling it back and sitting down with a deep sigh of relief. "My head hurts."

"Did you drink last night?" Bobby asked her. She nodded meekly. "You sure smell like it too. Why don't you go upstairs and shower? Go back to bed."

"I've had worse, dad. I'm fine. All I need is a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and I'll be better."

"You know what always makes me feel better? A greasy pork sandwich served in a dirt ashtray." Dean smirked. She took of her glasses.

"Like I never heard that one before, Diane." she dead-panned.

Dean gasped dramatically, putting a hand over his heart, pretending to be taken aback "That hurt right here."

"Well, I for one am glad you two are talking after..." Sam's voice trailed off when Bobby gave him a warning glare.

"Here you go, Carls." Joshua came to Sam's rescue, putting a glass of orange juice in front of Carly. "Bought 'em this morning."

"You are a gem, Joshua Black." she smiled and drank the whole glass in one go. "Aaaaaah, that feels so good! So... what's for breakfast?"

* * *

_**Impala – Night**_

They'd been driving for a few hours, Metallica and Motorhead playing in the background. Sam was on his laptop, looking through online newspapers for a possible case, while Dean hummed along the tunes playing the car. Carly was lying back, occasionally dozing off. A comfortable silence filled the car. Sometimes, Dean would look through the rearview mirror to check up on Carly. One time Sam caught him staring.

"She was drunk last night, Sammy. Who knows what she'd do next..." Dean explained quietly as not to wake her.

"Stop lying to yourself Dean." Sam told him. "You still like her... maybe more than just like. Maybe."

"Whatever... Bitch."

Sam let out a short laugh. "Jerk."

"Idiots." Carly murmured, slowly sitting up. The brothers looked at each other and smiled before looking ahead. "Is it weird that I only sleep well when drunk or hungover? I think I should get drunk every night to get a good night's sleep."

"So I'm guessing you slept well." Dean commented.

"Heck yeah." Carly scoffed. A phone started ringing. Sam sighed and reached for his own and frowned.

"It's not mine." he told the others, looking at Carly, who shook her head.

"Nope. Mine's switched off." she shrugged.

Dean went for his. "Nope." He paused. "Hey, check the glove compartment, it's Dad's."

"Dad's?" Sam repeated. Dean nodded.

"Yes, I keep it charged in case any of his old contacts call." he explained. Sam did as his brother told him and found John's phone.

"Hello?... Yes... this is Edgar Cayce..." Sam glanced over at his brother, who shrugged. Carly sat up straight. When she hunted with John, she remembered vaguely him using this name. "No! No, no, no, don't-don't call the police, I'll handle it myself. Thanks. You know, can you just uh... can you just lock it back up for me? Great. um... I-I uh, I don't have my-my book inf ront of me..." He gestured Dean for a pen. "...Do you-do you have the address so I can...? Sure. Okay. Go ahead. Right, thanks a lot." Sam ended the call and looked at Dean. "Dad ever tell you he kept a container at a storage place?"

"What?"

"Is it outside of Buffalo by any chance?" Carly spoke up, tying her hair back in a tight bun.

"Yeah..." Sam frowned. "How do you know that?"

"I-I think I heard John talk about it. He'd always call to check that it's locked safely and what not. I remembered him saying his name was Edgar Cayce."

"Do you know what's in it?" Sam asked her. She shook her head. "Because someone just broke into it."

* * *

_**Storage Container**_

Carly spotted the demon trap sprayed in red. "No demons allowed." she commented, and stepped inside, followed by the brothers.

"Blood." Dean bent down, pointing at the blood stains. "Hey, check this out." he added, holding up a tripwire attached to a shotgun hidden in a large animal skull.

"Whoever got in here for tagged." Sam realised.

"Damn, old man's a genius!" Carly exclaimed quietly. Dean heard her and gave her a weak yet proud smile.

"Dear old dad. I got two sets of boot treads here, looks like it was a two-man job." He walked around as not to step on the two sets of footprints. "And our friend with the buckshot in him looks like he kept walking."

"So what's the deal?" Sam asked his brother. "Dad would do work here or something?"

"Living the high life, as usual." he replied sarcastically. Carly scoffed and walked over a desk. Dean aimed his flashlight ton her as she picked up a trophy from a shelf, scraping the dust off. She turned round, glancing at Sam with a soft smile.

"This is so definitely yours. '95." She tossed it to Sam.

"No way! That's my Division Championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this." he gushed.

"Yeah... It was probably the closest you ever came to being a boy." Dean half-joked.

"Dean, shut the trap before I slap it off you." Carly warned him, raising an eyebrow once their eyes met. Dean wandered over to another find.

"Oh wow!" he exclaimed, showing the others. It's my first sawed-off. I made it myself. Sixth grade." Dean laughed and pumped the shotgun.

"You made that in sixth grade?" Carly asked, surprised. "That's awesome."

Sam moved further into the container and opened a door to a back room. The chain on the door had been cut. Dean, Carly and himself entered and passed their flashlights over the scene.

"Holy shit. Look at this! He had land mines... which they didn't take. Or the guns." Dean glanced over his shoulder at his brother and Carly. "I guess they knew what they were after, huh."

Sam spotted boxes inscribed with symbols on a far shelf. "Hey guys, check this out. See these symbols?" They moved closer.

"That's binding magic." Carly told them. "These are curse boxes."

"Curse boxes?" Dean repeated. "Th—they're supposed to keep evil mojo in right? Kinda like the Pandora deal?"

"Yeah. Yeah, kinda." she replied. "They're built to contain the power of the cursed object."

"Dad's journal _did_ mention a whole bunch of stuff, you know?" he told Sam. "Dangerous hexed items, fetishes... he never did say where they ended up though."

"Yeah. Well this must be his toxic waste dump." Sam noticed a rectangular shape in the dust and ran his finger along the dust. "One box is missing..."

"Great." Carly groaned.

"Well, maybe they didn't open it..." Dean wondered aloud, but he knew better.

They definitely did.

* * *

_**Outside Apartment Block – Day**_

Sam, Dean and Carly pulled up in the alley beside the apartment block, next to another car. Carly leaned out and checked the car's plates.

"Connecticut. Last three digits 880." she said, glancing over her shoulder at Sam.

"Yep, that's it."

"Should've blacked out their plates before they parked in front of the security camera..." Dean chuckled.

"Means they're dumb people." Carly replied. "I have a gut feeling they were paid by someone to steal the cursed box."

"Not a bad theory to go off on." Dean commented, and they quietly got out of the car.

* * *

_**Inside Wayne and Grossman's Apartment**_

As the trio snuck inside the apartment armed, Carly listened intently to their conversation.

"Royal flush... Grossman, that's the second Royal Flush in eight hands!" the younger balded man told his friend, slapping his cheeks in a playful manner after throwing the playing cards onto the coffee table.

'Lucky break.' Carly thought to herself, feeling a little jealous and unconvinced that this guy was this good at poker.

"Yeah, this is a lot of fun." Grossman dead-panned.

"I can't lose... I mean really, I-" He stood up, hands shaking. "I can't lose." He grabbed the rabbit's foot. "Maybe this thing really works? You know what I'm saying? Ah, I tell you something..." He grabbed his glass of whiskey and took a swig. "there's no way in hell we are handing it over to that stuck-up bitch now, not after all we've been through. Uh uh. Let's go, huh? Let's get outta here, have some fun."

'So they _are_ working for someone.' She gave the brothers a triumphant look, to which Dean replied by mouthing 'lucky break' to her. He then burst into the living room area, guns drawn, followed by Sam, eventually also Carly.

"FREEZE, FREEZE! NOBODY MOVE!" Dean yelled.

"Don't move!" Sam yelled in the same tone.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE!" Carly snapped at Wayne.

"What the...? What is this?" Wayne asked.

"Stop!" Sam yelled.

"All right, give us the box. And _please_ tell me you didn't—" Carly started saying, but Sam interrupted her.

"Oh, they did." He looked down at the open box.

"You opened it?!" Carly exclaimed, shoving Wayne against the wall. She was so angry at the two men the Winchesters didn't even try stopping her.

"Easy, lady! What are you, cops?" Wayne asked with fright.

"Huh?" Dean asked, inching closer behind Carly, gun still drawn.

"ARE YOU GUYS COPS?!" Wayne repeated, starting to panic.

"What was in the box?" she asked him, her arm still pressed against Wayne's throat, gun drawn. She wanted to shoot him _so_ badly. He glanced over at the coffee table where the rabbit's foot sat. she followed his gaze.

"Oh, this is it huh?" Dean asked him from across the room. He frowned as he stared at it closely and wrinkled his nose. "What is this shit anyway?"

"Dunno, it kinda looks like a—" she started telling Dean, looking over her shoulder. Wayne used her distraction to knock her gun from her hand. It fell to the floor, causing it to fire. She yelped at the loud bang. The bullet ricocheted off a radiator and hit Sam's gun, causing him to drop it. The same bullet ricocheted again and broke the lamp. Sam and Grossman both went for the dropped gun, but Grossman pushed Sam into Dean, who fell back onto the coffee table, launching the rabbit's foot into the air.

"Sorry!" Sam exclaimed to his brother. Grossman hit Sam's head with his elbow, knocking him unconscious. His gun slid across the floor, over by a bookshelf. Seeing Carly was about to help Dean up, he threw himself at her, sending them both to the floor, and then started punching her in the face. Wayne went for Dean's gun. As he picked it up and aimed for Sam, he hit Dean, who had just gotten up, square under the chin, knocking him unconscious. While Grossman was trying to strangle Carly, she desperately tried to reach for the rabbit's foot, almost out of reach. She managed to grab it—thank god for such long arms and fingers—then knocked Grossman's hands away from his throat and kicked him back into a corner.

"I got it!" she exclaimed triumphantly, shaking the rabbit's foot in her hand as she grinned. Wayne moved forward and cocks Dean's gun in her face.

"No you don't." he told her. She gulped as Dean looked up with fear. Slowly gaining consciousness, Grossman got his hands on Sam's gun while Wayne pulled the trigger on her, but it jammed. Wayne panicked and tried to clear the chamber as quick as he could, while Dean got up and tried to stop him as Sam was gaining consciousness. Wayne's surprised and stumbled back, tripping over a rug and over the couch, knocking himself out. Carly and Dean stared at each other, confused. Grossman got up and tried to pint the gun at her.

"Carls!" Sam yelled, catching their attention. As Grossman moved, the books on the bookshelves behind him suddenly fell off and onto his head, knocking him out cold. Sam's gun flies out of his hand and she caught it with one hand. Sam got up quickly and walked over to his brother, both astounded.

"That was a lucky break!" He paused. "Is that a rabbit's foot?!"

Carly held it up meekly. "I think so." She then looked at the two brothers and grinned, chuckling gleefully. "That was the best thing that's ever happened to me! Straight out of a fucking Jackie Chan movie!"

"Huh." Dean simply said, and the three exited the apartment building.

* * *

_**Outside Biggerson's Restaurant: Parking Lot – Day**_

Dean walked over to the Impala with a paper bag in his hands and got inside. Carly, in the front seat, was talking to Sam about a recent case she had. Dean took something out of the bag.

"I didn't find anything on it in Dad's journal." Sam told him, journal in hand. Deal held up several scratch cards in front of Carly. "Dean, come on."

"You've gotta be kidding me." she dead-panned, glaring down at the scratch cards.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Hey, that was _my_ gun he was aiming at your head, and my gun don't jam. So that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break." Carly groaned, shaking her head. "Here, scratch one. C'mon Coop, scratch and win!"

He handed her a coin and card and she reluctantly scratched it.

"Dean, it's gotta be cursed somehow. Otherwise Dad wouldn't have locked it up." Sam pointed out as she gave Dean back the card.

"$1200..." He looked at his brother, then at Carly. "You just won $1200!" He laughed and hollered. "I don't know, princess, it doesn't seem that cursed to me!" Dean handed her another card expectantly.

"Is this the part where I shove these up your ass?" she asked him in her most nonchalant tone.

"Ouch." Dean feigned mock-hurt, and stretched his arm further. "C'mon. Just these, I promise."

"Dean, you do realise you're using this 'lucky break' as you call it for your own gain right?"

"I love you, Sammy."

"Let's make a bet outta this..." Dean smirked. "If these cards have small wins, you're allowed to be an ass towards me for ever. If the cards, however, have big wins... oh, honey, that's a whole different story."

"I'm calling Bobby." Sam said, halfway through dialling his number.

* * *

Dean laid out six scratch cards on the hood of the Impala, calculating their winnings. "Oh, man!" he laughed. "You're gonna get it good tonight, baby."

"Uh-uh, in your dreams, Dean." she rolled her eyes. "The only thing you'll be getting is the back of my hand slapped hard against your cheek, love."

"Now look Bobby, we didn't know." Sam was saying on the phone.

"Put him on speaker." Carly softly told him.

"You touched it? Damn it Sam!" Bobby yelled n the other end.

"Uh... I did, dad..." she bit her lower lip, knowing he was pissed as fuck. "And to my defence, there was nothing about it on John's journal. Sam checked from cover to cover. Nada! I mean, you knew about the storage place at Black Rock? Because they sure as hell didn't."

"His lock-up?" Bobby said. "Yeah I knew. Hell, I built those curse boxes for him. Listen, you've got a serious problem." Carly tensed and gulped. 'Great, just what I needed. Rabbit's foot my ass.' She then noticed something shining under a newspaper on the ground. She picked it up and her eyes glowed. A golden watch... Geneva! She turned and showed it to Dean, who mouthed 'Awesome!'. "That rabbit's foot ain't no dime store notion. It's real hoodoo, Old World stuff."

"Yeah I think I read something about that, but I forgot what it said." she said.

"It's made by a Baton Rogue conjure woman about a hundred years ago." Bobby explained.

"It's a hell of a luck charm." Carly commented, inspecting closely the watch in her hand.

"It's not a luck charm, it's a curse! She made it to kill people, Carly! See, you touch it, you own it. You own it, sure, you get a run of good luck to beat the Devil. But you lose it, that luck turns. It turns so bad you're dead inside a week."

"Well, so I won't lose it, Bobby." Carly told her dad, placing the watch in the pocket of her jacket.

"EVERYBODY LOSES IT!"

"Well, then, how do we break the curse?"

Bobby sighed. "I don't know if you can."

"Nice." he mumbled, placing the rabbit's foot in her jacket pocket, alongside the watch.

"Lemme look through my library and make some calls. Just sit tight." he told her softly, and ended the call.

"Will you be okay with it in your possession, Carls? You sure you don't want either me or Dean to keep it?" Sam asked her reassuringly. She grinned and patted the pocket gingerly.

"I'm fine, Sam." she smiled.

"Dude! We're up fifteen grand!" Dean exclaimed, kissing her cheek, leaving his lips to linger a few seconds. She turned and gave him a half-smile, worrying about what Bobby had just told her. If she kept the rabbit's foot as safe as she possibly could, then she might give it to Dean when his time's almost up, and use its luck to prevent death.

If only.

* * *

_**Inside Biggerson's Restaurant – Day**_

"Don't worry sweetheart, Bobby will find a way to break it." he reassured Carly as they entered the restaurant. "Until then I say we all hit Vegas, pull a little Rain Man." He turned to his brother and told him, "You can be Rain Man."

"Ugh." she groaned, pushing Dean aside. "You really are using me for the money and sex."

"Look, we just lay low until Bobby calls back, okay?" Sam told her.

"Yeah." They stopped in front of the restaurant owner, beaming down at them. "Uh, table for three, please?"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" he yelled gleefully at the top of his lungs as an alarm sounded off, causing Carly and Sam to recoil back with fright. Dean was simply confused.

"It's exciting, I know." he murmured.

"You are the one millionth guest of the Biggerson's Restaurant family!" From behind him, the restaurant staff started singing and taking photos. Balloons and streamers fell from the ceiling. Both Carly and Sam looked embarrassed from the amount of attention they were getting. Dean, on the other hand, was ecstatic.

While Sam and Carly shared his laptop, Dean sat across the table from them, eating a bowl of ice cream.

"Well, Dad's right. This lore dates way back." Carly spoke up. "Pure Hoodoo. You can't just... cut one off any rabbit. Has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon, of a Friday thirteenth." Next to the laptop was Carly's iPad, which she used to take down any useful notes from what Sam finds. Sam closed his laptop, letting Dean finish his ice-cream.

"Putting the bowl down, he said, "I think from now on, we go to places with Biggerson's." He winced and shut his eyes, struck with brain freeze from the ice cream. Sam and Carly laughed.

"You deserved it, chuckles." Carly said in between laughs a waitress approached their table with more coffee. She looked over at Carly with a dazzling smile.

"Can I freshen you up?" she asked her.

Carly, eyebrows furrowed at the fact that this woman wasn't only looking down her shirt, but also flirting with Carly, simply replied, "Yeah, yeah sure... Thanks." She looked awfully familiar, but Carly couldn't put her finger on it. The waitress pured her more coffee but, smiling at her, spilled some.

"Oh!" the waitress yelped.

"Oh! Oh, I, um..." Carly had no idea what to say and do. She was never hit on by girls before. Was this the waitress' way of getting her number or what?

"Let me mop up here."

Dean was enjoying this. He'd seen something like this on the internet. He licked his lips, grinning widely. He was enjoying this so much. It was as if Carly's luck was rubbing on him... if only Sammy got a shining moment too.

"No, no." Carly insisted with a friendly smile. "It's okay. It's okay... I got it, uh..."

"It's no trouble, really." the waitress insisted, smiling bashfully at Carly. "Sorry about that." Carly and the waitress locked eyes together. 'Come on, Cooper... Who's this girl?! You know her, you know you do!' she thought frantically. The waitress' smile faltered a little and proceeded in cleaning up. "Sorry about that."

"No probs." Carly replied, eyebrows still furrowed at the fact she had just been hit on by a girl. She gave Dean a look, who was amused. The waitress finished up and walked away, looking over her shoulder as she went and smiled.

"Okay, what just happened you guys?" Carly asked the two brothers.

"I... I believe you just got hit on." Sam scoffed out a small chuckle, looking at his brother.

"I think the sparkle mumbo jumbo's rubbing on me too because I just had the most beautiful fantasy of you and the hot waitress—"

"Shut up!" She went to pick up her coffee, but knocked over the cup and managed to spill it all over the table and herself. She jumped off her seat. "Oh! Oh, geez... uh..." Carly turned and a waiter with a full tray crashed straight into her, sending things flying and causing a scene. Dean and Sam looked shocked. "Sorry!" Carly told the waiter.

"How was that good?" Sam asked worriedly, then a thought flashed in his mind. "Carls... check your pocket..."

"What are you going on about?" she asked him as she frantically searched all of her pockets. "It's right—" She paused and looked at Sam, then at Dean.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said.

The rabbit's foot was gone.

* * *

_**Outside Biggerson's Restaurant Main Entrance – Day**_

They rushed out of the restaurant, with Carly trailing behind. "Come on!" Dean exclaimed as they turned round the corner and about to cross the parking lot to the car. Carly, looking really determined to find the rabbit's foot so she doesn't die, marched quickly, but ended up falling flat on her face. Dean ans Sam slowed down and turned around.

"Wow, you suck!" Dean commented as Sam helped her up.

"Ow..." she winced in a small whimper.

"So what, now your luck turns bad?" Her jeans are torn at both knees, which are bloody and raw.

"I... I guess so..." Sam answered softly, looking at her bloody knees.

"How bad can this get?" Carly cried out. "My knees hurt and—" She touched her pocket and sighed shakily. "My watch is gone too."

* * *

_**Wayne and Grossman's Apartment – Night**_

As Grossman was grieving over his dead roommate/bestfriend, the door to the apartment opened, and the hunters stepped inside. Sam and Dean were holding their guns, while Carly, now wearing a new pair of jeans, hung back.

"Oh man. What do you want?" Grossman groaned upon seeing the hunters back.

"Heard about your friend. That's bad luck." Dean replied sourly with a hint of humour.

"Piss off." Grossman spat angrily.

"We know you hired someone. A woman." Carly snapped from behind the brothers.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because she just stole it back from us." Sam replied firmly. Grossman laughed.

"Listen man, this is seri—" Carly stepped forward, about to slap the shit out of Grossman, and tripped on a wire on the floor mid-sentence, pulling a CD player off a shelf and sending both it and her crashing to the ground. She also took out a lamp as she went. Dean simply rolled his eyes, not looking back.

"You okay, Cooper?" he calmly asked as Sam came to her rescue.

"Yeah I'm good!" Carly exclaimed from behind the couch. Grossman smirked as he saw how shaken up Carly was.

"Tell us a name." Sam snapped as Dean took a step towards Grossman.

"Screw you." Grossman simply said.

"It wasn't a freak accident that killed your partner." Dean firmly told him. "It was the rabbit's foot."

He scoffed incredulously. "You're crazy, man."

"You know I'm not. You saw what happened, what it did. All the flukes, all the luck." Dean pointed out. "When you lose the foot, that luck goes sour. That's what killed your friend. And my friend here is next." He nodded his head at Carly, who waved shyly, showing he was referring to her. "And who knows how many more innocent people after that. Now if you don't help us stop this thing, that puts those deaths on your head." Grossman's face tensed at Dean's speech. "Now I can read people... and I get it. You're a thief, and a scumbag, that's fine. But you're not a killer. Are you?"

"No." he whispered in response.

* * *

_**Outside Apartment Block – Night**_

It was as if something switched in Carly's mind because once she was out of the apartment block, she was suddenly pissed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked her, running after her followed by Dean. Carly stopped and turned around, lifting a foot, where a large wad of chewing gum was stuck. She gave him a glare and he smiled shyly. "Wrong question to ask huh?"

"When I get my hands on that bitch, I swear to god I'm gonna kill her painfully and slowly!" she darkly pointed out.

"I'm gonna call Bobby, see if he knows who we're dealing with here." Dean was about to take out his phone, but Carly stopped him.

"No need. I know who we're dealing with here." she replied. "I knew she was familiar, but it didn't click immediately."

"Who's the Lugosi chick then?"

"It's an alias." she replied as she walked to the car, gum sticking to the ground with each step she took. She reached a broken storm drain grating and tried scraping the gum off but once she moved her foot too hard, her shoe dislodged and ended up falling inside with a splash. Carly closed her eyes with frustration and walked straight on, shoeless. "Bela Talbot. Stuck-up British bitch whom I crossed paths with once or twice." She lifted up her ponytail, revealing a nearly- faded scar at the side of her neck. "She gave me this lovely souvenir last time we met."

"She a hunter?" Sam asked. She shook her head.

"No, but whatever happens, we stay away from her. She's bad news."

"I'm gonna call your dad." Dean's phone started ringing right after he said that. "Speak of the devil..." He answered the call. "Hey Bobby."

"Dean, great news. Wasn't easy but I found a heavyweight cleansing ritual that should to the trick." Bobby told him happily.

"Bobby, that's, uh, great... 'cept Carly, uh..." he looked over at Carly and grimaced when he saw she'd just stepped on dog poop with her one shoe. "... Carly lost the foot."

"She WHAT!?" Bobby yelled. Dean groaned and rubbed his ear.

"Listen, this, uh, this chick stole it from her. I'm serious. Mid 20's, sharp and good enough at the con to play us. And she only gave the guy she hired an alias..." He looked over at Sam.

"Lugosi." Sam told him.

"Lugosi." Dean said on the phone. "Carly told us the chick's name's Bela Talbot."

"Yikes... Crossed paths with her once or twice. She knows her way around our hunting territory. Last time I checked she was out of the country. Middle East."

"Guess she's back."

"Which means seriously bad luck for you."

"Don't we know that." Dean murmured, remembering the bad luck Carly had suffered during the day. He walked over to the car, stepping in. Carly ended up taking her other shoe, throwing it away before getting in the back, with Sam (obviously) riding shotgun.

"Hey, I might know some folks who know where to find her." Bobby assured him.

"Thanks, Bobby. We owe you one."

"Just... look out for my daughter, ya idjit." And he hung up.

"How angry was dad on a scale from Soviet to Nazi?" Carly joked when Dean started the car.

"He's worried 'bout you, that's for sure." And they drove off.

* * *

_**Motel Parking Lot – Night**_

The Impala pulled up into the lot and stopped just inside the entrance. "All right, Bobby, thanks. Hey, we owe ya. Another one." Dean told Bobby on the phone, and hung up. He looked over at Carly, who was sulking. "All right, Bobby's got it on pretty good authority that this Bela chick... lives in Queens. So it'll take us about two hours to get there."

"So what are we doing here?" she frowned.

"You, princess, are staying here 'cause I don't want your bad luck getting us killed."

Carly scoffed. "Thanks for the support Dean. Really appreciate it."

"Doin' what I have to, princess." Dean drove the Impala into the main lot. After checking in, Sam stayed in the car while Dean took Carly up to the room.

Carly turned on the light as she entered. "What am I even gonna do, Dean?"

"Nothing!" Dean exclaimed. "Nothing. Come here." Carly sighed and walked up to him. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't want you doing _anything_. I want you to sit here..." He pulled a chair in the middle of the room. "... and don't move, okay? Don't turn on the light, don't turn off the light. Don't even scratch your nose." Carly frowned as suddenly she felt the urge to scratch her nose. He kissed her forehead and walked to the door. "Just sit tight, okay?"

She sat in the chair, watching Dean leave, locking the door behind him. Carly wrinkled her nose a few times before risking a scratch. She sighed with relief when nothing happened but them felt something oozing from her nose. Blood.

"Come on!" she protested, staring at the floor.

* * *

Carly rocked back and forth on the chair, bored stiff. Suddenly, the AC unit in the wall in front of her started asking a clunking, grinding noise. Smoke started to pour out. "Oh come on, I-I didn't—I wasn't..." She sighed and cautiously got up to approach the unit. The unit caught fire. Carly grabbed the comforter off one of the beds and attempted to put out the fire. When Carly thought she got it, she got up, only to find her jacker sleeve was on fire. She panicked and used the curtain to put it out, but the curtain ripped and fell away, revealing two men staring through the window, one with a goatee and the other one looking like an elder, ginger David Bowie. Carly fell back, knocking herself out on the floor. Ginger David Bowie smiled and looked to the sky in thanks.

* * *

Goatee Guy restrained Carly to a chair with duct tape as she came to. "Oh, she's awake!"

"Back with us, eh?" Ginger Bowie smirked.

"We didn't even have to touch you. You just went all—" Goatee wiggled. "—spastic, and knocked yourself out? It as like watching Jerry Lewis try to stack chairs!"

"Who are you? What do you wa—?" Ginger Bowie snapped his fingers in her face while Carly looked confused.

"I used to think your friend Gordon sent me."

Carly groaned inwardly. She'd slept with Gordon a few weeks after Dean left her. Big mistake: he was a lunatic. And apparently he also had a run-in with Sam a while back. "Gordon? Oh come on!"

"Yeah, because he asked me to track you down, and put a bullet in your brain."

She remembered how, upon realising how mad he was, she tied him to his bed so tightly he wasn't able to flinch. "Great, that sounds like him alright." she murmured.

"But, as it turns out... I'm on a mission from God." Ginger Bowie replied and struck Carly across the face. "By the way, Carly Cooper: My name's Kubrick. And my pal here's Creedy."

* * *

Creedy threw a glass of water in Carly's face. Her cheek's bruised and nose bloody. She shook the water off while Kubrick watched, sitting on one of the motel beds. Carly sighed.

"You were with Dean and that brother of his to open hells' gate, were you?" Kubrick asked her. She shook her head. "You know Sam Winchester has demon blood in him right?"

"They did everything they could to stop it." she replied weakly, tired from the luck turning upside down, being conned by Bela and the beating she got from these two men.

"Lie lie ie!" Kubrick yelled. "They were in on it. They know what the demons' next move is too, don't you?"

"No, I don't okay? You're wrong about al this. And besides, it's _them_ you need to talk to. Isn't it enough that you beat the living crap outta me for Gordon?"

He ignored her last comment. "Where are they gonna hit us next?" Carly sighed and stood silent. Why argue with these sons of bitches? Kubrick struck her across the face again. She exhaled. "WHERE?! Gordon told me about Sam's powers, Carly. He's some kinda weirdo psychic freak?"

"No, not anymore." She snapped. "And don't you dare speak foully of him. He's a good man!"

"Liar!" He punched her hard. "Now, no more lies. There's an army of demons out there pushing at a world already on the brink. We're on deck for the endgame here, right?" Pause. "So maybe, just maybe, you can understand..." He paused once more, drawing his gun. Carly's eyes opened wide with fright. "... why we can't take chances." He pointed the gun at her.

"Wait, wait! Just... just hold on a minute now!" she frantically exclaimed, at the brink of crying.

"Hey Kubrick, just... calm down." Creedy calmly told the upper hand companion. Carly glanced up at him with an acknowledging look.

"No." Kubrick glared at his partner. "You saw what happened, Creedy. Ask yourself: why are you here? Because you saw a picture on the web? Because we chose this motel instead of another? Luck like that doesn't just happen." Carly felt her stomach churn when she heard the work 'luck' coming out of his mouth.

"Look, I'll explain all of that if—"

"Shut up!" He shouted, pointing at her without turning. She let out a long-suffering sigh and rolled her eyes. "It's God, Creedy. He led us here for one reason. To do His work. This... is destiny."

"Whoa..." Kubrick aimed the gun point blank at her forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut. The sound of another gun being cocked is heard in the room. Kubrick and Creedy turned round, finding the Winchester pointing their guns at them. Carly smiled with relief. "Nope. No destiny. Just a rabbit's foot."

Kubrick smiled sinisterly. "Put the guns down, boys, or you'll be scraping brain off the wall.

"Oh, these thing?" He nudged his gun upwards then over at Sam's.

"Yeah, those things."

"Okay." Sam replied as they put down their guns on the coffee table.

Looking smug, Dean picked up a pen sitting next to the guns. "But you see, there's something about me that you don't know."

"Yeah?" Kubrick challenged. "What would that be?"

"It's our lucky day." he replied., and tossed the pen towards Kubrick, lodging itself in the barrel of his gun. Carly looked impressed, as did Sam.

"Oh my God, did you see that shot?!" Dean laughed. While Sam discreetly walked round everyone to get to Carly, Creedy lunged at Dean and aimed a punch. Dean easily side-stepped and Creedy ran straight into the wall, falling backwards and hitting the floor. Kubrick stared at the pen in the barrel for a few moment before trying to dislodge it. "I'm amazing." Dean added, picking up the remote from the table and threw it hard at Kubrick, who was just about to aim for Dean, but the remote hit Kubrick right between the eyes, knocking him out cold. He dropped to the floor like a stone. Once Carly was free, she hugged Sam tightly.

"You okay?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I am now." She glanced at Dean, who glanced back at her. "The pen thing you did... that was epic.

"I'm Batman." he replied, suave, and winked cheekily.

"Yeah. You're Batman." Sam replied sarcastically.

* * *

_**Cemetery – Night**_

Sam crouched down and sprinkled something onto the embers of a small fire. Dean was checking over more scratch cards, while Carly was busy pressing a small ice cube against her bruised cheek, occasionally wincing, as she sat on a gravestone behind Sam.

"All right. Bone ash, cayenne pepper, that should do it." Sam told them, standing back up. Carly walked over to them.

"One second..." Dean mumbled, scratching more cards. Carly sighed.

"Dean..." she groaned.

"Hey, back off, Jinx. I'm bringing home the bacon." he said. Sam and Carly looked at each other and sighed. Dean smirked and stashed the cards in his jacket, which was slung over a gravestone, and took out the foot. "All right, say goodbye 'wascawy wabbit'."

He was about to throw it in the fire when a gun cocked from behind him. Everyone turned around, finding Bela standing with her gun drawn. "I think you'll find that belongs to me. Or, you know, whatever." Carly took out her gun. As if noticing her for the first time, Bela smiled. "Hello Carly, long time no see."

"Can it before I give you a shiner or ten, bitch." Carly snapped.

She rolled her eyes at her, and then turned to Dean. "Put the foot down, honey."

"No." he replied. "You're not going to shoot anybody. See, I happen to be able to read people. Okay, you're a thief, fine, but you're not—" She didn't let him finish, ignoring him and aimed at Sam, firing the gun. He went down, groaning. Carly knelt down next to Sam.

"You bitch!" Carly exclaimed as Dean stepped forward, ready to lunge at her.

"Back off, tiger. Back off. You make one move and I'll pull the trigger." Carly helped Sam up, who clutched his shoulder. "You've got the luck, Dean. You, I can't miss. But your brother? And Carly? Them I can't miss."

Dean looked back at them, then at her, incredulously. "What the hell's wrong with you?! You don't just go around shooting people like that!"

"Relax." She chuckled. "It's a shoulder hit, I can aim. Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people?" Bela gave Carly a knowing look, causing her to bite her lower lip worriedly and look down. "Put the rabbit's foot on the ground now."

"All right! All right. Take it easy." Dean said in surrender, and went to drop the rabbit's foot, but instead threw it at Bela/ "Think fast."

She caught it and cursed. Dean smiled with satisfaction.

"Damn!" she cursed.

"Now, what do you say we destroy that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?"

Bela sighed in annoyance, and decided to drop the foot in the embers. "Thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer."

"Oh, I'm crushed." Carly gasped, putting a hand over her heart dramatically. Then she straightened up and smirked. "Don't feel bad at all. You, Sam?"

"Nope. Not even a little." Sam dead-panned.

"Hmm. Maybe next time I'll hang you out to dry." Bela said. She went and leaned on the gravestone where Dean's jacket was.

"Oh don't go away angry, just go away." Carly said.

Bela smirked. "Have a nice night boys... Carly."

"Bitch." Carly snapped as she walked away.

Once the foot was burnt and the fire was put away, the trio walked back to the car. Sam was leading them as Dean and Carly hung back a little. "You good?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I'll live..." her voice trailed off when she looked up at him. "I'm sorry I lost the foot."

"You didn't lose it, Coop. She stole it from you. It's okay. Shit happens."

"I was—I was actually gonna give you the foot." Dean stared at her. "You know, use its luck to escape death. Maybe hide in Vegas and become rich or something." She winked, and Dean smiled gratefully.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Heck yeah." After a brief moment of silence, she added, "I guess we're back to normal now, huh? No good luck, no back."

Dean nodded, but remembered the cards. "Oh! I forgot we're up $46000. I almost forgot the..." He searched his pocket. "... scratch cards." They arrived next to Sam, who was looking over at Bels' car roaring in the distance.

"She took them, didn't she?" Sam asked Dean even though he knew the answer already.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean screamed.

* * *

**So what do you think with the twists I put on the episode? My favourite part was where I had Bela flirt with Carly, thought that was funny if it were on the actual show.**

**Next chapter's 'Bedtime Stories', which I'll be enjoying writing as it's one of my favourite episodes from season 3. Will start writing the chapter when I start getting reviews on the chapter.**

**Remember to review on my other stories too so I can update them!**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: Bedtime Stories

Chapter 7

_**Inside the Impala – Night**_

The Impala raced along the highway. Inside the car, an argument was taking place: Sam against Dean. Carly tried her best not to take sides. So far it was a tie between the two.

"I don't understand, Dean. Why not?" Sam angrily asked.

"Because I said so." Dean snapped back. Carly rolled her eyes. She liked it when he was dominant, but only when it was just the two of them. In this case, he was just being stubborn.

"We got the Colt now!"

At the mention of the Colt, Carly couldn't help but shiver. She was a smart girl, knew everything about everyone—rarely ever would she said she didn't know something—but she'd never heard of a gun that could kill any supernatural creature, no matter what it is. This was amazing! They could kill the crossroad demon that made the deal... and more!

She snapped back to reality as each time, their arguments got louder. "Guys, cut it out... please."

The brothers stopped shouting. "We're not summoning anything, Sammy. And besides, we've no idea how to use it and if it actually works!"

"Well, if it doesn't work then screw it: you die!"

"For the last time, nobody's fucking dying." Carly shouted, grabbing their attentions. "Not while I'm here. We're gonna find a way round this, even without the Colt. Now, can one of you tell me about the psychotic killer please? Thank fucking you."

Sam grabbed the paper from his lap and read monotonously. "Psychotic killer... rips victims apart with brute-like ferocity."

"Okay, uh, any mention of his razor sharp teeth or his four-inch claws? Animal eyes?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"The lunar cycle's right. If it is a werewolf we don't have long, moon's full this Friday and that's the last time it changes for a whole month." Carly pointed out.

"Two days, no sweat." Dean shrugged.

* * *

_**Inside Kyle's Hospital Room – Day**_

The trio held their fake badges with their photo, and after a brief second they closed them and put them back in their suit pockets. Kyle, the surviving victim, was lying in his bed with bandages and scrapes all over his face and arms.

"I'm Detective Plant." Dean introduced himself, then nudged his head towards Sam. "This is Detective Page and this is Detective Jones." Carly nodded with acknowledgement. "We're with the County Sheriff's Department."

"Yeah, uh, I've been expecting you."

Carly frowned. "You have?"

"All morning. You are the sketch artists, right?"

Carly and Sam looked at each other, then at Dean. "Uh..." Sam murmured.

Dean smiled at Carly and nodded. "Absolutely." Carly gave him a glare. 'You're going down, Dean.' "That is exactly who Jones here is. The things she can do with a pen..." he paused and laughed, earning another death glare from Carly, and a warning look from Sam.

She averted her eyes, and quietly said, "Yeah."

"But listen, before we get started on that, I wanted to ask you, uh, how'd you get away?" Dean asked.

"I-I have no idea. I was hiding and he found me. He was coming right for me then he just... stopped." Dean raised his eyebrows, while Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "Staring at me with this blank look. And after that he just took running.

"'Kay." Carly sighed, taking out her reading glasses from her bag and putting them on. "Um, I'm gonna need as much physical detail as you can remember." She pulled out a small notebook and pen from his pocket and started sketching.

"Uh yeah." Kyle uh, he's about six feet tall..."

"Six feet..." Sam repeated, pretending to run everything to Carly so she can sketch. She did her best as not to let Dean see. She wanted him to be surprised when he sees she can actually draw, and really good.

"Dark hair..."

Dean took a slight peak, but Sam came to her rescue, towering over her and her notebook perfectly.

"What about the eyes?" Carly asked.

"Maybe... blue?"

"Blue?" Sam repeated. Kyle shrugged.

"It was dark." he replied matter-of-factly.

"Did they seem..." Dean cleared his throat. "Uh, animal-ish?"

"Excuse me?"

"What about his teeth?" Sam asked as Carly was busy sketching. "You notice anything... strange about 'em?"

Kyle shook his head, finding the questions he was being asked weird. "No, they were just teeth."

"Teeth... okay..." Carly murmured. For several seconds, the only noises aside from the beeping of machines was the pencil against the paper.

"How about his fingernails?"

"Ok, look." Kyle said, finally becoming impatient. He just wanted to try and sleep. "He-he's just a normal guy, with normal eyes a-a-a-and teeth and fingernails!"

"Look, sir, it's okay if—" Carly managed to say, before getting interrupted by him once more.

"No. no." His breath hitched, almost breaking Carly's heart. "Those were my brothers. This guy, he-he killed my brothers. How would you feel?"

Without hesitation, Sam replied. "Can't imagine anything worse." He then proceeded with giving Dean a look, which went unmissed by Carly, who in turn also gave Dean a pitiful look.

"I know this isn't easy..." Dean told him, ignoring their looks as to avoid having a moment. "...but if you could remember any more details..."

"Th-there was one more thing he had: a-a tattoo on his arm... of a cartoon character." Carly started sketching after having stopped for a brief moment. Kyle frowned. "Um.. it's, uh... it's the guy who's chasing the Roadrunner—"

Dean snapped his hands and pointed his finger, smirking. "Wile E. Coyote!"

"Yeah that's it." Kyle replied with a nod. Dean's smirked widened, throwing a triumphant look at Carly, who simply rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

Footsteps approached the group. "Kyle?" They briefly turned round to find a man in his late forties/early fifties dressed in a white lab coat.

"Dr. Garrison." Kyle greeted him courteously.

"How you holding up?" the doctor asked him, patting his shoulder.

"Okay, considering."

"You're Kyle's Doctor?" Sam asked him.

"Yes?" Dean and Sam held up heir badges.

"Can we just ask you a few questions?"

Dr Garrison nodded. "Sure." He turned back to Kyle and told him, "I'll check up on you later okay?" Kyle nodded and the Winchesters left the room, followed by the doctor. Carly closed her notebook and was about to turn to leave, but Kyle stopped her.

"Don't I get to see it?" Carly froze. She was good at drawing, but not good enough to be a sketch artist! All she did draw, however, were satirical cartoons of her teachers and school jocks and bitches.

"Uhhh..." She laughed nervously. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Um, it's a, you know... work in progress." Carly handed him her notebook. On it was a drawing figure of a creature with a human body and a wolf head. Instead of fangs, the wolf had human teeth.

Kyle raised his eyebrows, then held the notebook closer to his face, inspecting. "Hm. It—it's really..." He took a good look at it for a second time. "Huh."

* * *

_**Outside – Day**_

Sam, Dean and Carly were walking down the street after questioning Kyle and Dr Garrison. Dean was seeing Carly's sketch for the first time since leaving the hospital.

Dean laughed. "Boy, this is a piece of, uh, art. Really. One heck of an imagination you have, Coop."

"Yeah, like you could've done any better." Sam scoffed, shaking his head with laughter.

"So what did the Doc have to say about Kyle's brothers?" Carly asked them, changing subject.

"Not much." Dean answered. "They were DOA at the scene. He did give us the low-down on the coroner's report."

"Lemme guess. Their hearts were missing?" Carly asked, grinning.

"Nope." Sam answered, which made Carly frown a little. "But chinks of their kidneys, lung and intestines."

"Okay, that's just gross." she groaned.

"Yeah, and also definitely not werewolf behaviour." Dean pointed out.

"So what?" Sam asked. "Demon? Attacked could've been possessed."

"Then why would a demon stop halfway through an attack?" Carly retorted. "Nothing's making sense with this case."

"I think that..." Sam's voice trailed off as he processed everything they've just found. "... could've... Yeah, I got nothing."

"Me neither." Dean chimed in, shaking his head with dismay.

* * *

_**Inside Julie's Hospital Room – Day**_

The trio quickly rushed to the hospital, having heard that a second unrelated incident occurred in town. A woman and her husband were in the woods when they stumbled upon an old woman, who prepared lunch for everyone, but things turned sour and the old woman killed the man, Ken. The wife survived the attack.

While the trio were standing in the doorway, Dr Garrison walked into them. "Detectives." he said.

"Dr Garrison." Dean nodded curtly. Carly did the same, smiling politely.

"What the hell is going on here?" the doctor asked. "My whole town is going insane."

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Sam replied, and Garrison walked away. They moved into the room. "Miss Watson?" She looked up. "Hi. We just need to ask you a few questions." They produced their badges.

"Do we have to go over this again? Now?" she asked them, her voice cracking at times. Carly gave Sam a look, which he understood immediately.

"We'll try to be brief." Sam told her with a friendly smile. Carly nodded with approval. "Miss Watson, can you tell us how you got away?"

She nodded "I didn't eat as much as Ken did, so I wasn't as out of it. And, when the old woman was..." she shuddered, her eyes welling up. "... carving Ken, I shoved her, and she fell. Cracked her head on the stove." She paused, and then added, "She's dead right? I-I killed her?"

"Any idea why she'd do this to you?" Carly asked.

"No!" Julie cried. "One minute she was a sweet old lady and the next she was, like, a monster!"

"Can you remember anything else?" Dean asked.

"Um, yeah." Julie sniffed. "Did you find a little girl there, by any chance?"

This lit a bulb inside the hunters' heads. "A... little girl? At the house?" Dean said.

"I thought I saw her outside the window. She... she just disappeared." 'Score!' Carly thought. "Just... vanished. Into thin air." Carly glanced at Dean, who stared at her, then his brother. "It m-must've been the drugs."

"This disappearing girl—what did she look like?" Carly asked.

"Does it matter?" They nodded. She sighed. "She had this dark, dark hair and really pale skin. She was around eight.. such a beautiful child. It was... odd to see her in the middle of something so... so horrible."

* * *

_**Inside Old Woman's House – Day**_

"Well, there's no sulphur anywhere." Dean told them. "How about EMF?"

They were investigating the old woman's house, and so far nothing was adding up.

Carly looked down at her EMF and nodded, looking back at him. "Yeah, it's going nuts. When I went over here by the window..." She walked back towards the window, the EMF making its spiky noises indicating supernatural activity. "There's definitely a spirit here."

"Who stood outside the crime scene and watched." Sam added.

Dean sighed. "Looks like." he murmured.

"What the fuck do you make of all this, guys?" Dean asked, turning his back at the window. Sam shrugged, while Carly lifted her hand.

"I, uh, might have a theory... kinda... sorta."

"Hit me." Dean said.

"Well, I was thinking... fairy tales." she replied. Dean chortled humourlessly.

"Oh that's—that's nice. You think about fairy tales often, princess?"

"No Dean, I'm talking about the murders. Hear me out. A guy and girl? Hiking through the woods, an old lady tries to eat 'em?" Carly explained. "That's Hansel and Gretel."

Dean scoffed, and Sam added another point to Carly's theory. "And then we got three brothers, arguing over how to build houses... attacked by the Big Bad Wolf."

"Three Little Pigs." Dean concluded.

"Yeah."

"Actually those guys were a little chubby." Dean pointed out. "Well, wait, I thought those things ended with, uh, everybody living happily ever after?"

"Not the originals." Carly said.

"See, the Grimm Brothers' stuff was kinda the folklore of its day, full of sex, violence, cannibalism..." Sam explained further. "Now, it got sanitised over the years, turned into Disney flicks and bedtime stories."

"And by sanitised, Sam really means mainstream. Fucked up for life." Carl chimed in.

"So you think the murders are, uh, what? A re-enactment? That's a little crazy."

"Crazy as what?" Carly smirked. "Every day of our lives?"

Dean averted his eyes. "Touché. But how's the creepy ghost girl involved?"

"Hmmm..." Carly hummed, looking around the kitchen. "She must've been here for a reason. I bet my truck's original parts she was at the construction site too."

"We gotta do research now, don't we?" Dean said, even though he already knew the answer. Sam shrugged and Dean closed his eyes. 'Awesome. Research.' he thought as they stepped out of the cottage. Carly stopped at the door and chuckled, shaking her head.

"I love this job." she murmured to herself, and followed the guys to the car.

* * *

_**Outside Cumberland and County Central Library – Day**_

While Dean was inside the library researching the girl Julie told them about, Sam and Carly were outside, waiting for him.

"So you and Dean are good?" Sam asked her, hands stuffed in his jackets' pockets. She shrugged.

"I guess..." she replied, then smiled weakly. "We haven't killed each other or thought of it, so I'm guessin' that means we're good."

Sam let out a short laugh. "Good to know. We've got enough on our plates with the deal and the Hell gates being open." He glanced at her. "Have you ever told him you care about him?"

"Depends... are you talking about _before_ he slapped me, or after?" she joked, then smiled, showing him she was kidding. "I think I said it once. Like, before I found out Bobby was my dad... when we were—" She was interrupted by Dean stepping out of the library, not looking happy. "So?" she asked him as she jumped off the fence she was sitting on, jogging after him, followed by Sam.

"Checked every record they had. Found the usual amount of violent childhood deaths for a town this size." he explained. "Wanna know how many wee little girls with black hair and pale skin?"

"Zero." Carly replied almost immediately. And sarcastically added, "Wild guess."

They entered the park. "Zero! You wanna know how many little girls with black hair and pale skin that have gone missing?" He didn't give them enough chance to reply, knowing they knew the answer. "Right again. Zip. Zilch, nada. Tell me you've got something good, cos I've totally wasted the last six hours."

"Wish I was there with you huh, Dean-o?" Carly winked cheekily.

Sam chuffed. "Well, you ever hear of Lillian Bailey? He was a British medium from the 10930s."

"She got a thing for fairy tales?"

"Nope, trances." Carly explained. "See she'd do into these... unconscious states where, um, get this, her thoughts and actions were completely controlled by spirits."

"Like a ghost puppet master?"

"Yeah."

"Think that's what this kid's doing? Sending Wolf boy and grandma into trances, making them go kill-crazy?"

"Could be." Sam nodded. "You know, kinda like... uh... um, spirit hypnosis or something."

"I mean, trances I get." Carly retorted. "But fairy tale trances? That's bizarre, and we've seen it all." They stopped walking, having looked down, finding a bullfrog sitting in their path, croaking.

"Wow, you're right. That's normal." Carly scoffed, eyes wide as she glared down at the bullfrog. The bullfrog croaked again, and then once more.

"All right, maybe it _is_ fairy tales. Totally fucked up fairy tales. And I'll tell you one thing, there's no way I'm kissing a damn frog." He gave Carly a sideway glance. "Do somethin', Coop."

Her head shot up, giving Dean a horrified look. "What?! You mean like _kiss_ the fucking thing?! Aww hell no! Not now, nor ever!" she yelled. As she and Dean continued arguing, Sam spotted a pumpkin sitting on the porch of a house opposite.

"Hey, guys. Check that out." He pointed towards the house.

"So? It's close to Halloween." Carly snorted.

"You remember Cinderella? With the pumpkin that turns into a coach, and the mice that become horses?"

"Oh right!" Carly whispered.

Dean looked at his younger brother. "Dude, could you be more gay?" That comment earned Dean a hard punch in the shoulder from Carly's behalf. Sam looked at him, nonplussed, his jaw worked speechlessly for a moment. "Know what? Don't answer that."

* * *

_**Inside Pumpkin House – Day**_

As soon as Dean picked the lock, Carly opened the door and drifted inside, gun drawn.

"Well who knows, maybe you'll find your godmother?" Dean joked.

"Shut it Dean, and let's split up." Carly said, and while she went straight ahead, Dean took left and Sam right, and began searching the house. They all heard a noise and the Winchesters drew their guns as Carly walked back to them. Dean quietly closed the front door and continued to search. At another noise, Dean motioned for Sam and Carly to head towards it, while Dean followed.

"Help! I'm in here!" A female voice cried. The hunters walked into the kitchen to find a teenage girl handcuffed to the oven.

"Hey, hey." Sam hurried down towards her, but Carly took the upper hand.

"It's okay. We're here, we're here... we got you." Carly smiled reassuringly, looking for her lock pick.

"You have to help me. She's a lunatic." the girl told them.

"What happened?" Dean asked her.

"My step mom, she just freaked out, screamed at me... beat me... and then chained me up." she explained, her breath hitching every now and then.

"Where's she now?" Sam asked her.

"I dunno..." Dean looked through the kitchen door and spotted the little dark-haired girl peeking out.

"Carls." he gently elbowed her, and jerked his head towards the door. She looked up and saw her as well. She in turn nudged Sam who also looked up at the little girl. The little girl turned away. "Stay with Sam. I'll follow the little girl." he told her firmly, and walked out of the kitchen, gun drawn.

The handcuffed victim started crying again and Carly hugged her. "Hey, you're gonna be okay." she murmured in her hair, rubbing her back in circles as she rocked her. Carly turned her head at Sam and told him, Call 911."

He nodded, already dialling the number.

* * *

_**Outside Pumpkin House, Opposite Street – Day**_

Dean sat on the hood of the Impala, playing with the apple. Sam and Carly approached him.

"Paramedics picked up Cinderella." Carly told him.

"That's good." Dean murmured, still looking at the apple. Dean tossed the apple to Carly, who furrowed her eyebrows as she inspected it, her back at the brothers. So beautiful, shiny, red... she sniffed it... _and_ smells so fresh!

"So... little girl, shiny red apple. I'm guessing that means something to you, fairy tale boy?" Dean teased.

"I think it's Snow White." Sam replied.

"Snow White?" He hopped off the Impala's hood. "Ah, I saw that movie. Or the porn version anyway, cos there was this wicked stepmother? Woo, she was wicked." He grinned, sighing dreamily as he remember just how wicked the hot step-milf was.

"There _is_ a wicked stepmother. And she tries to kill Snow White with a poison apple." Sam explained.

Carly was still intrigued by the very bright red apple. It was so beautiful and nice-smelling she was starting to feel a little hungry. 'But this is a clue! Evidence!' one part of her mind of saying, while the other was saying 'Just eat the damn thing. One bite! What bad can come out of this?'

"But the apple doesn't actually kill the girl, right?" Dean asked Sam. Sam shook his head.

"No. puts her into a deep sleep, so deep it's almost like she's dead." Sam said. Carly shrugged and took a bit from the apple.

"Mmmm, so good." she murmured, her mouth full of goodness. She turned to the boys, still munching.

"Oh no." Sam mumbled.

"Cooper, what the fuck!" Dean yelled. When he did, Carly felt a sharp pain in her stomach, causing her to drop the apple to the ground. When she did, she felt very light-headed and sleepy. Her eyes rolled back and nearly fell to the ground if Sam didn't rush to her and let her fall in his arms. "Son of a bitch! Why the fuck would she eat the poisoned apple?!"

Sam took a deep breath as he looked down at Carly's sleeping form. "I'm thinking she was too hungry to care."

Dean opened the back door and Sam quickly placed her inside. Dean rode front and started the car, speeding towards the hospital. "Stupid girl." he mumbled to himself, finding himself lost, not knowing what to do if Carly never woke up.

* * *

_**Inside the Hospital – Day**_

"No sorry." The nurse told Sam and Dean. "We don't have any comatose little girls."

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Totally. It's mostly old guys. And, well... Callie. She's been around since before I started here."

"Callie?" Dean repeated.

The nurse nodded, smiling weakly. "Yeah. It's so sad! And poor Dr Garrison, he just... won't give up on her."

"Is Callie one of his patients?"

"No. His daughter."

* * *

_**Inside Callie's Hospital Room – Day**_

The boys stopped by the doorway, listening to Dr Garrison. "...and the Huntsman stepped inside, and in the bed lay the Wolf. So the Huntsman took a pair of scissors and cut open the Wolf's belly." Sam and Dean glanced at each other, and Garrison noticed them. He put down the book, got up and walked to Sam and Dean.

"Detectives." He cleared his throat. "Can I help you?"

"We just... heard that Callie is your daughter." Dean said. 'Seems a good way to steer this conversation towards the deaths.'

"And we wanted to say how very sorry we are." Sam added.

The doctor nodded. "Well, uh. Thank you. If you'll excuse me." He passed by them, and started walking down the hall, but Dean wasn't going to let him go easily, so he ran after him, followed by Sam.

"Oh, heading this way? We'll walk with you. How long's Callie been like that?"

"We don't mean to intrude." Sam told him. "we can't possibly understand how hard it must be for you seeing her like this."

The doctor turned round, and Dean could see the hurt and heartbreak in his eyes. He had the same look of defeat Carly had when he slapped her the other night. "It's not easy. She's, uh, been here since she was eight years old."

"That's when she was poisoned?" Sam asked. 'Way to hit the nail in the head, Sammy.' Dean thought, giving him an appraising smile.

"Yeah. Swallowed, uh... bleach. Never figured out how she got her hands on the bottle. My wife found her... brought her to the ER here and I was on call."

"Your wife was uh, was that Callie's stepmother?"

Garrison stopped walking and looked at Dean. "Actually yes." Pause. "How'd you know that?"

Dean shrugged and smiled. "Lucky guess."

"Well..." Garrison put his hands in his trouser pockets. "Julie was the only mother that uh, Callie ever knew. My wife passed away last year and uh... it's just my daughter and me now." He paused. "She's all I've got left." He paused once more. "Um, excuse me, I've gotta get back to work."

"Yeah." Dean said as he and Sam gave way to the doctor to pass. They looked at him as he walked down the hall, then shared another look.

Sam and Dean walked down the hall in the hospital. "Well you're right." Dean pointed out. "It's Snow White in spades."

"Yep. Step mom poisons the girl, puts her into a deep sleep." He looked at Dean. "What's the motive, you think?"

Dean smirked. "Could be like Mischa Barton." Sam looked at him confused. "'Sixth Sense' not the OC."

Still confused, all Sam managed to say was, "What?!"

"Hey, you know fairy tales, I know movies." Dean retorted, defending himself. "She played the pasty ghost. You know the, uh, remember the mom had that thing you know... where you keep the kid sick so you get all the attention?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah... uh... Münchhausen Syndrome by Proxy." Sam blinked and jerked his head. "Could be."

"So say all these years, Callie's been suffering silently because nobody knows the truth about what mommy dearest did?"

"That's a start." The boys made it into the reception area. "And after all this time her spirit just gets angrier and angrier, until it finally just starts lashing out."

"Right." Dean agreed. "Meanwhile she has to listen to her dad tell her these deranged stories about a rabid wolf or a cannibalistic old lady. It's enough to drive anybody nuts." 'Even me...'

"Okay, but how are we gonna stop her? I mean Callie's stuck here, her father's keeping her body alive."

"Hm, does make it a bit hard to burn the bones, doesn't it..." He then gave his brother a look. "And how are we going to wake Carly up?" They'd left Carly laying in the back of the Impala, covered up with a blanket Dean secretly covered her with before entering the hospital (Sam was already inside when it happened).

Sam grinned. If Carly ate the apple, then that made her Snow White, and everyone knew how Snow White was awoken from her deep sleep. As soon as he opened his mouth to tell him, when the front door of the hospital burst open.

"Coming in!" The first EMT yelled, carrying a stretcher with an old woman on it. A doctor rushed along.

"What's the status?" he asked the two EMTs carrying the stretcher.

The second one replied rapidly, "72-year old female, sustained multiple lacerations and puncture wounds. BP is 8 over 40 and falling. Sinus tachycardia."

The doctor's eyes opened wide. "I that a bite?" he asked, pointing at her neck.

"Looks like she was mauled by a mad dog... or maybe a wolf?"

The Winchesters watched outside the ER. "What was the last story Garrison was reading Callie?" Dean asked.

"Little Red Riding Hood." The boys walked up to tone of the EMTs and showed him their badge. "Excuse me. Was she the only victim?"

"She was found by the side of the road, barely alive. Alone." he replied.

"We need to find her next of him." Dean told him.

The EMT looked through the paperworks. "Yep. Granddaughter."

"Do you happen to have an address?" Dean asked him. He was handed a sheet of paper. "Thanks."

They went the opposite direction from the EMT. "Hey, you find a way to stop Callie and bring Coop back, all right?" he ordered his brother, looking at the paper.

"What about you?" They stopped in the middle of the corridor, facing each other.

"I'm gonna go stop the Big Bad Wolf." He paused, frowning. "Which is the weirdest thing I've ever said." He gave his brother a knowing look. "Don't tell Carls I said that." he added, and walked away with Sam staring at him.

Sam searched through the corridors for Garrison, when he saw him ahead. "Dr Garrison! I need to speak with you."

"Detective, what can I do for you?"

"Well, um..." he stammered. "It's about Callie."

Garrison turned pale. "My daughter? What about her?"

"You know maybe... maybe could we sit down for a minute?" he asked him, using his soothing voice.

Clearly annoyed, he snapped. "No. what about her?"

Okay... Um, this isn't gonna be easy... What happened to Callie was not an accident."

This struck a nerve for the doctor. "Excuse me?" His voice cracked, causing Sam to wince slightly.

"I'm sorry but it's true." Sam insisted, still using his calming voice.

"You have no idea what happened to my daughter." He turned to walk away, but Sam followed him.

"There are things you don't know, Doctor, about your wife."

"My wife?!"

"Doctor, your wife poisoned Callie." The Doctor stopped and turned back to Sam, who gulped when he saw the look he was being given.

"Why would you say something so horrible to me?"

"Because I need to help."

"You stay away from me and my daughter, you understand?"

"Doctor, this isn't..." The doctor was already in Callie's room, ready to close the door. "Please, uh—" _SLAM!_ THE DOOR SHUT IN Sam's face. He sighed and opened the door, closing it behind him quickly.

"I'm calling Security." the doctor firmly told him as he reached for the internal phone. Sam clamped his hand over it to stop him.

"No, listen to me, Doc." Now Sam was losing his patience. Time was running out, and the more it did, the smaller the chances Carly had to coming back to life. "I don't have time to do this gently. If you don't listen to me, more people are going to get hurt, because Callie's going to hurt them. She-she hurt my friend, the female agent, Doc."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You're gonna think I'm crazy, but just understand me. Your daughter Callie is still here. She's a spirit."

Dr Garrison looked over at Callie sadly. He sat at the end of her bed, turning back to Sam. "So you've seen her too..."

Sam looked surprised, feeling relieved. 'Finally.'

"I sensed her... Callie. Her presence, her scent. I even saw her standing at the foot of the my bed but I never..." He paused and sighed. "... believed it. I thought I was dreaming."

"It wasn't a dream." Sam assured him. "She looks like she did when she was eight. White dress. Red ribbon in her hair. She's been trying to talk to you."

Garrison sighed. "You're not a cop are you? The other two as well?"

"No."

"Then who are you?" the doctor asked sincerely. He didn't seem mad anymore.

"Someone who knows a little bit about this kind of thing." and he left it at that, not going further into his complicated job description.

"But what you said about my wife poisoning Callie, it's—"

"Sir, Callie told us."

"What?!"

"Not in so many words, but in her own way, she did tell us."

"The doctor shook his head incredulously. "My wife loved Callie! So how is—how is that possible?"

I don't know... but it is."

"No. No I-I don't believe you."

"Look, Callie is killing people. One of them is my good friend. She's angry. She's desperate, because nobody will listen to her. So _you_ have to listen to her. Please listen to your daughter."

The doctor sat back down, taking his daughter's hand in his. "Callie... Callie, it's me, Daddy. Is it true? Mommy did that to you?... I-I know I wasn't listening before, but I'm listening now. Daddy's here. Please honey, is-is there any way that you can tell me?"

"Doctor..." Sam said. He looked up at him, who nodded towards his side. Callie's spirit stood beside the bed, looking sad and forlorn.

"Is it true...?" The girl nodded. The doctor burst into tears.

"Oh—I'm so sorry, baby. But listen to me, you have to stop what you're doing, okay? You're hurting people. I know everything now. I know the truth. It's time for you to let go. It's time for _me_ to let you go..." He turned back to Callie's body. He caressed her face and kissed her forehead tenderly. Her monitor buzzed and flatline. Sam looked down, saddened by the loss.

"And the girl's okay?" The doctor asked Dean, who nodded. "So. It's really over."

"Yeah. All thanks to you." Sam smiled weakly.

"Callie was the most important thing in my life. But I should've let her go a long time ago." They said their goodbyes and the Winchesters walked out of the hospital and towards the car. Carly was still covered with the blanket, asleep. Sam couldn't help but feel... happy... that Dean actually cared enough to at least cover her.

Dean sighed. "With all the craziness, I almost forgot about Carly. Hm, wish she's always this quiet." He looked at Sam. "Found a way to wake her up?"

Sam grinned and nodded. "Oh yeah. So you know how the story goes?" Dean, puzzled, shook his head. "Snow White was awoken from her sleep with a kiss." He then added, his grin wider, "true love's kiss."

Dean guffawed. "You're joking right? And you're expecting me to fall for that crap and kiss her."

"Dude, you've done more than kiss her. Come on... give 'er some loving." Sam teased.

"That's it, dude." Dean jumped inside the car, not unlocking Sam's door. "You're walking it to the motel."

* * *

_**Motel Room – Evening**_

When Sam told Dean he was going out for some fresh air, he couldn't feel any more relived.

He laughed at Carly's sleeping form. "You know, I like you way better like this. "No sassing, no swearing, no lame comebacks..."

"Okay!" Dean murmured to himself, rubbing his hands together. "Kiss the girl. It's not that hard, man. You do it all the time." He sat on the bed next to Carly's motionless body, and when he looked down at her beautiful, flawless features, Dean froze.

For some unexplained reason, he couldn't do it. He was quite sure it was due to the fact that this was the most stupid, weird and ridiculous thing he'd ever done in his life. But then he realised what it was: the fact that in the story, Snow White was woken up by true love's kiss... by prince charming. Dean sure as hell wasn't a prince charming—charming wasn't part of his description—let alone hers, and most importantly, _true love's kiss_?! Dean chuckled at the idea. He never loved anyone apart from Sam, his dad, his mom...

…but the times he spent with Carly, before he walked out on her... they were unforgettable. They made him feel like a normal person with a normal life and a normal girl. They travelled, went on dates together... Was this love?

Dean glanced down at her once more and sighed. He had to do this before Sam got back. "Well..." Dean took a deep breath and shook his head. "Here goes nothing..." He bent down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He felt her skin become warmer as the kiss progressed with passion. Carly let out a slight whimper and started kissing him back. Dean cupped her face while her hands made their way under his leather jacket, running them up and down his back. Her eyes fluttered open, still kissing whoever it was kissing her, and when she saw Dean, she pulled away.

"W-What's going on?" Carly asked. "Why do I feel like someone roofied me?"

"You were dumb enough to take a bite from the poisonous apple." Dean replied. Carly sighed and closed her eyes.

"Totally worth it, though. That apple looked and tasted good... so what happened?"

"You got poisoned... yeah, like Snow White... and, well, you know how the fairy tale goes..." He really didn't want to get into it. Carly smirked, sitting up.

"Actually no, I don't know how the fairy tale goes." She removed her hands from under his jacket and wrapped her arms round his neck. "Enlighten me, Dean-o."

He knew she was teasing him, and was enjoying every second of it. "Prince Charming kisses the Princess and she wakes up."

"False." She said. "My Prince Charming's young Mick Jagger. So you couldn't have woken me."

"Wait a minute now..." Dean started smiling wider by the second as he realised it. Why was he so embarrassed about this when it was supposed to be _her_?! "Sammy told me that in the story, Snow White fell in love with the prince before, when she was in the forest... so that means means the prince was _her_ prince charming... which means in _your_ case, _I'm_ your prince charming!"

Carly scoffed, averting her eyes. Dean chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You—You're not gonna leave?"

"Why would I, baby?"

"Because you just found out you're my prince charming... and it was true love's kiss." She rolled her eyes. "Sam and Joshua are going to rub it in our faces when they find out. Especially Joshua."

Dean laughed and kissed her. "They don't have to know. We can keep this between us." He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "So, prince charming huh?"

"Whatever." Carly blushed, which drove Dean crazy. She started laughing. "Wow, crazy day huh! So what happened to the little girl?"

Dean told her the whole story in detail, about the stepmother poisoning Callie, and the fairy tales being her way to speak out. Carly was especially impressed by his confrontation to the Big Bad Wolf. As she laughed at his exaggerated take on the story, Dean felt it.

The fast beating of the heart, the slowing of time, the butterflies in his stomach. And hen it was all evident to him: everything about this woman—her appearance, character, laugh—was perfect for him.

Dean Winchester loved Carly Cooper. Always have, and no matter what happened to them, always will.

And he was going to die in less than a year. How could he tell her how he felt when he was never going to see her again?

* * *

**It's been a while but I hope it was worth the wait, especially the last part. The next chapter will be my favourite so far: episode 6, Red Sky at Morning! A much hated (in my case) character makes an appearance and things get heated between Dean and Carly.**

**Review and let me know how you want the story to progress.**

**Other stories need reviews too, so let me know if you like them too so I can get to work and update them**

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 8: Red Sky At Morning

Chapter 8 – Red Sky at Morning

_**En Route to Sea Pines, Massachusetts - Night**_

"Hello?"

"Hey, just called to check up on you. How are you?" It had been a few days since Carly last spoke to Joshua. She was busy hunting, while he was still emotionally and mentally traumatised by his ability of going in and out of hell unnoticed. "Have you been to—there... again?"

"Nope. I'm barely sleeping as it is, so." He paused. "But I'm okay. How are you?"

She looked up at the rearview mirror, where Dean's gaze met hers. The corners of his lips twitched slightly. He'd been on edge since they left the motel. That night, Sam didn't come back until breakfast time, which was weird.

"We're okay. How's dad?"

Before he could reply, Bobby was heard asking in the background, "That her?"

"Yeah." Joshua replied.

"Hey, Carly." Bobby greeted her.

"Hey, Dad." She smiled. "How's Joshua? In general, I mean? He says he's okay."

"He's been good help. He answers calls for me when I'm gone, he's learning different lore ever day, and he also cleans around the house... He's like the son I've always wanted." he replied.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Gee, thanks dad. I'll make sure I grow a pair just for you." From the front seat, Sam turned out and gave her a confused glare. Seeing Sam looking at her, she remembered something both she and Dean wanted to tell him. "Uh, we're on our way to Sea Pines for a case. Can I call you back later?"

"Sure thing, kid. Bye."

"Bye, dad." She hung up and put her phone back in her bag. "Sam, I dunno how long Dean's gonna keep his silence, but something's been troubling us since Maple Springs." He looked more confused than before. "You got something to tell us?"

"It's not your birthday... is it?" he asked playing dumb. Then he chuckled. "Wait, is it yours, Dean?" He asked him, staring at him.

"No." Dean simply replied.

"... Happy Purim?" Sam said, grinning slightly. Dean and Carl became more frustrated. Dude, I don't know. I have no idea what you're talking about—"

Carly cut him off. "There's a bullet missing from the Colt. Care to tell us what happened?" Sam kept his cool and shrugged. "Cos it sure as hell wasn't me."

"Or me." Dean chimed in through gritted teeth. He really wasn't in the mood to confront his brother, or he'd have to pull up and hit him, which he didn't want to do but at the same time did so badly..

"So unless you were shooting at some incredibly evil beer cans..." Carly said, taking off her jacket.

"Guys..."

"You went after her, didn't you?" Dean snapped. "The Crossroads Demon. After I told you not to."

"Yeah, well..."

All these short answers were really starting to get to Carly.

"You could've gotten yourself killed, Sam! Goddamn!" she retorted.

"I didn't." he dead-panned.

"And so you shot her." Dean concluded.

"She was a smartass!" Sam insisted. Carly scoffed.

"Look who's talkin'." she muttered.

"So what? Does that-does that mean I'm out of my deal?" Dean asked after a beat. Carly sat up straighter and leaned forward.

Sam smiled humourlessly. "Don't you think I might have mentioned that little fact Dean?" Carly sighed sadly and leaned hard against the seat with dismay. 'Great, back to square one.' "No someone else holds the contract."

"Who?" Carly asked.

Sam shrugged. "She wouldn't say."

"Well, we should find out who. Of course, our best lead would be the Crossroads Demon." He paused. "Oh, wait a minute..."

"That's not funny." Sam exasperated.

"Of course it's not!" Carly exclaimed. "It was a stupid fucking risk, Sam, and you shouldn't have done it.

"I shouldn't have done it?" Sam repeated hotly. "Carly, Dean's my brother. And no matter what he does, I'm gonna try and save him. And I'm sure as hell not gonna apologise for it, alright?"

Carly and Dean fell silent, and Sam shakes his head in exasperation.

"Okay, let's just... not talk about this now." Carly said softly, trying to keep her voice even. "As of now, the conversation's on hiatus, until after the case."

* * *

_**Inside Gert's Home – Day**_

Sam, Dean and Carly were impersonating officers of the law to interview the witness, who was holding a framed photograph of the shower-drowning victim. The witness' name was Gertrude Case, an elegant and well-groomed 70-year old woman. Carly couldn't help but notice how shamelessly flirty she was... and to her surprise, towards Sam. Well, not that Sam wasn't a handsome man, but it was always Dean who got the ladies' attention.

"But I don't understand." she told them. "I already went over all this with the other detectives."

"Right, yes. But, see... we're with the Sherrif's Department, not the police department..." Carly smiled politely. "... different departments."

"So, Mrs Case..." Sam started saying, but Gert interrupted him, looking intently at him.

"Please. Ms Case." she smiled at him, checking him out. Carly bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from bursting into fits of laughter, and she could tell that Dean, who was standing next to her, was also keeping himself from doing the same thing, looking amused.

"Okay." Sam cleared his throat nervously as Carly threw him an amused grin. "Um, _Ms_ Case..." The emphasis he made on 'Ms' made Gert smile even wider. "... um, you were the one who found your niece, correct?"

"I came home, she was in the shower." she replied sadly.

"Drowned?" Carly asked.

"So the coroner says. Now, you tell me... how can one drown in the _shower_?"

"How would you describe Sheila's behaviour in the days before her death?" Sam asked. "I mean, did she seem frightened? Maybe she said something out the ordinary...?"

"Wait a minute." Gert looked at all three of them. "You're working with Alex, aren't you?"

Sam and Dean started at each other, confused. What were they supposed to say? They didn't have enough time to think, as Carly laughed nervously, stepping in front of Dean to keep him from saying anything stupid ('like he usually does').

"Yep. Absolutely! That's..." she laughed fakely. 'I'm gonna kill that stuck-up skank.' "...Alex and us, we're like this." She intertwined her index and middle finger together. 'Yeah, tangled in some real fucked-up mess alright.'

"Why didn't you say so?" Gert chuckled. Dean chuckled along, throwing Carly a quick 'What the fuck?' look, but she simply smiled, her eyes saying a totally different story: 'Just go with it, idjit'. "Alex has been such a comforter. But I'm sorry. I thought the case was solved."

"Uh... Well, no. no, not yet." Sam insisted.

She stared at him with dismay. "I see."

"So, anyways, we were talking about your niece..." Carly said. She may have looked calm on the outside, but she was raging on the inside. Just when she thought she'd never see Bela again... there she is!

"Well, yes." Gert scowled when she saw how close Sam and Carly were standing. It was highly unusual that Carly was intimidated by another female, but Gert was a major key to solving the case, so it was best that she kept on her good side, so she subconsciously shifted closer to Dean, brushing her hand against his. Gert must have caught that, because next thing she knew, she was smiling brightly once again. "Sheila mentioned something quite strange before she died." She stared at Sam. "She said she saw a boat."

"A boat?" Dean repeated, bewildered.

"Yes. One minute it was there, then it was gone. It just disappeared right before her eyes." She was still looking at Sam as she was talking to Dean. "You think it could be a... ghost ship? Alex thinks it could be a ghost ship."

"Sam, completely thrown off by her intense regard, stammered, "Well... u-um... C-could be."

"Well." she smiled flirtily, and Dean made a weird noise. "You let me know if there's anything else I can do for you..." She traced a finger slowly along Sam's hand. While Sam looked uncomfortable, Dean and Carly smirked broadly. Dean cleared his throat to disguise his laugh and Carly pretended to scratch along her twitching lips. "Anything at all."

* * *

_**Outside the Docks – Day**_

The trio were walking along the docks. Carly was busy on the phone with Joshua, as she was helping him help Bobby with a current case, holding her phone with one hand and a slush puppy with the other hand.

"What a crazy old broad." Dean commented, hands in his pockets.

"Why because she believes in ghosts?" Sam retorted with a smile.

Dean laughed. "Look at you, sticking up for your girlfriend. You cougar hound."

"Bite me." he dead-panned.

"Hey, not if she bites you first." Dean sniggered."

"No no _no_, Joshua!" Carly exclaimed, catching up with the Winchesters. "You are NOT to touch any of Bobby's cars from the garage, and most importantly you are NOT to leave the house without either one of us to accompany you, got it?... I'll check up on you later. Say hi to dad for me."

Once she hung up her phone, Dean continued talking. "So who's this Alex? We got another player in town?"

"I bet y'all my liquor collection we're dealing with Bela Skank Talbot. I can almost smell her British stench."

"Maybe, maybe not." Sam replied. "Doesn't change our job."

"Psh, mine just went from killing monsters to killing Bela." Carly scoffed as she tossed her empty plastic cup in a nearby bin.

"And what looked like a ghost ship, yes?"

"Yeah." Carly sighed. "And it ain't the first one sighed around here, either."

"Really?"

"Every 37 years, like clockwork, reports of a vanishing three-mast clipper ship out in the bay."

"And every 37 years..." Sam chimed in, giving his brother a get-this look, "a rash of weirdo, dry-land drownings."

"So whatever's happening's just getting started..."

"Yep." Carly popped the 'p'. "Meaning we have a better shot at getting this over with so I can have more time to torture the bitch."

The brothers decided it was better not to question Carly's sadistic thoughts towards Bela Talbot. "What's the lore?" Dean asked Sam.

"Well, there are apparitions of old wrecks sighted all over the world. The _S.S. Violet_, the _Griffin_, the _Flying Dutchman—_almost all of them are death omens." he explained.

"So what happens? You see the ship and then a few hours later, you pucker up and kiss your ass goodbye?"

"Basically." Carly said. "So what's the next step?"

"Well, first off we gotta I.D. the boat." Sam replied.

"That shouldn't be too hard. I mean, how man three-mast clipper ships have wrecked off the coast?" Dean asked.

"We checked that out too, while you were busy dozing off in your car." Carly gave him a slight glare. "Over one hundred and fifty."

Dean drew back his breath from his mouth and then whistled. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"Crap."

Carly hummed with agreement. They walked up the stairs, where just in front of them, the Impala was parked. But to their surprise, they found the parking spot empty. Dean looked around, confused.

"This is where we parked the car, right?"

"I-I thought so..." Sam frowned.

"Where's my car?" Dean was starting to feel agitated.

"Did you feed the meter?" Carly asked him. When she drove her old truck, she once forgot to feed the meter and it got towed. She missed that truck.

"Yes I fed the meter!" Dean replied, his voice raising in panic. "Guys, where the fuck is my car? Somebody stole my goddamn car!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Carly stopped him from storming off angrily, putting her hands on either shoulder, but he shoved them away. "Calm down, will ya?"

"I _am_ calmed down! But somebody stole my ca—" He began hyperventilating, bending over to clutch his knees to calm himself down. After a quick look around, Sam and Carly heard Dean gasping and ran over to him.

"Whoa. Dean. Hey, hey hey. Take it easy." Sam assured him. Carly gave him a stern look. 'Easier said than done, Bucko.'

"The '67 Impala?" 'No.' was Carly's initial thought. She looked up and saw Bela sauntering up to them. 'NO.' "Was that yours?"

"Bela." Sam spat out with disgust.

"I told you guys I smelled bitch." Carly exclaimed.

Ignoring both of them completely, she said, "I'm sorry. I had the car towed."

"You what?!" Dean shrieked.

"Well... it was in a tow-away zone." she shrugged innocently, but her smile said otherwise.

"No it fucking wasn't!"

"It was when I finished with it." Carly rolled up the sleeves of her blouse.

"That's it, I'm going to fucking beat you to death right here, right now!" she yelled, grabbing the attention of several by-passers, but Sam held her back.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Dean snapped.

She shrugged, and with an indifferent tone, she replied, "A little yachting."

"You're Alex." Carly spoke through gritted teeth. "You're working with Gert."

"Gert's a dear old friend." she smiled back. Carly was so close to punching that smirk off her face, but she could feel Sam's grip tighten round her elbow.

"Psh, yeah right. What's your angle?" Dean asked, not convinced of Bela's excuse. Neither were his brother and Carly.

"There's no angle. There's a lot of lovely old women like Gert up and down the eastern seaboard. I sell them charms, perform séances so they can commune with their dead cats." she explained.

"And lemme guess, it's all con, none of it's real." Dean said.

Glaring at him, she replied, "The comfort I provide them is _very_ real." She turned round, about to walk away from them, but Sam spoke up.

"How do you sleep at night?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"On silk sheets, rolling naked in money." she replied as she turned back round. Carly glanced at Dean, knowing he was visualising it. When he nodded slightly, liking what he saw in his mind, she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Really, Sam? I'd expect the attitude from him, but you?"

"You _shot_ me!" Sam exclaimed, now done with Bela.

"I barely grazed you." she chuckled humourlessly. Sam and Carly both looked exasperated, while Dean shrugged in mute acknowledgement of Bela's point. She then turned to Dean. "Hm, cute. But a bit of a drama queen, yeah?"

"You do know what's going around here, right?" Carly said. "This ghost-ship thing, it is real."

"I'm aware." She then gave them a bored look. "Thanks for telling Gert the case wasn't solved, by the way."

"Well it ain't." Carly spat back.

"She didn't know that. Now the old bag's stopped payment and she's demanding some real answers!" She calmed down. "Look... just stay out of my way before you cause any more trouble." She smirked at Dean. "I'd get to that car if I were you... before they find the arsenal in the trunk." Bela turned round and as she walked away, he held out her hand, waved it and said, "Ciao!"

Once she left, Carly shook her head. "I have this screaming voice inside me, deep in my heart. It's saying 'fucking shoot her'."

Sam replied, "Not in public."

* * *

_**Outside Second Victim's House – Day**_

When the three hunters got there, they found Bela impersonating a reporter as she spoke to Mr Warren, the second victim's brother. Carly led the way, with the brothers following close behind.

"Ma'am, I think this man's been through quite enough." Carly firmly told her, smiling politely as her insides were raging, cussing at the woman. Sam and Dean flashed their badges, while Carly lifted up her charcoal grey blazer, flashing her badge without making eye contact with Mr Warren. "You should go."

"But I just have a few more questions." she insisted, trying to look distraught and disappointed.

Carly pursed her lips, then smiled triumphantly. "Nope, you don't."

Bela shot the three disguised agents dagger eyes, then turned to Mr Warren, smiling apologetically. "Thank you for your time." she told him, and walked towards her car.

Carly shook Mr warren's hand and smiled softly. His tensed body relaxed a bit. "Sorry you had to deal with that. They're like _ROACHES_." Her voice raised so Bela, about to step inside her car, could hear. She turned and looked back at her.

Sam and Dean started leading Mr Warren away. Carly walked right behind them, but turned round to Bela, flashing her her brightest I-win-this-round smile she could master. Bela raised an eyebrow and drove off.

"So, we heard you say your brother saw a ship." Sam told him.

"Yeah, that's right."

Did he tell you what it looked like?" Dean asked. "It was, uh... like the old Yankee clippers. A smuggling vessel. The rakish topsail, a barkentine rigging. Angel figurehead on the bow."

Carly's eyes opened wide. "Wow, that's a lot of detail for a ship your brother saw, Mr Warren." she commented.

Mr Warren stiffened. "My brother and I were night diving. I saw the ship too."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. As Carly was looking around, she noticed Bela talking to the real uniforms and pointing towards her, Dean and Sam. She nudged Sam, who in turn, after seeing Bela, nudged Dean. Dean looked over at the uniforms and decided to wrap up the interrogation.

* * *

_**Woods – Day**_

Dean, Sam and Carly were loading shotguns at the trunk of the Impala. Dean was so relieved when he saw his car didn't have one scratch on it, Carly thought he was going to pass out with happiness.

"I see you got your car back." Bela said as she approached from behind.

Carly smiled sinisterly and turned round, gun loaded and pointing at Bela, who took a subtle step back. "You really want to come near me when I got a loaded gun in my hands?"

"Now, now, Carls. Mind your blood pressure. You know bad it gets." Carly almost passed out. How the fuck did she know about her HBP issues?! "Why are you still here? You've enough to I.D. the boat."

"That guy back there saw the ship." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah? And?"

"I don't fucking believe this." Carly breathed out, rolling her eyes.

"And..." Dean replied. "He's going to die, so we have to save him."

Bela fake-laughed. "How sweet."

"You think this is funny?!" Carly yelled.

"He's a cannon fodder, Carly. He can't be saved in time, and you know it."

"Yeah well, we got souls." Dean replied. "So... we're gonna try."

"Yeah, well, I'm actually going to find the ship and put an end to this. But you have fun." As she was about to get into her car, Sam and Dean paused as Carly gave her look.

"Hey, Bela, how'd you get like this huh?" she asked her. "What, did Daddy not give you enough hugs or cash?"

"I don't know. Your daddy give you enough?" Bela gave her a knowing look. "Don't you dare look down your nose at me, Cooper. You're not better than I am."

"Well, she helps people." Dean spoke up, putting a hand on the small of her back, which made her shiver.

Bela scoffed. "Come on. You do this out of vengeance and revenge." she replied, now referring to the brothers. "You're a stone throw away from being a serial killer. Whereas I, on the other hand, I get paid to do a job and I do it. So you tell me – which one is healthier?"

"Bela, why don't you just leave?" Sam exasperated, done with her bull. "We've got work to do."

Bela nodded. "Sure. But remember: you're 0 for 2. bang-up job so far." And with that, she left.

Carly stared at the trial of dust the car left behind it. "Guys... remind me again why that fucking psychotic princess is still walking this planet?"

* * *

_**Outside Temporary Squatting Place – Night**_

Tired from her confrontation with Bela, Carly decided to sit that stake-out at Warren's to rest.

"Be careful, and if things go tits-up, I'm on speed dial. Number 2 to both of you." she told them as they put their things in the trunk of their car. Sam rode shotgun. "Dean..." she looked up at him as she fixed his jacket for no particular reason... probably to have an excuse for him to feel her touch. "Tits-up, number 2. And remember no matter what happens, it's not in _your_ hands. Shit happened before we got here, so who's to say it won't happen now?"

Dean chuckled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear, then put his hands on her waist. "Listen Carls, I—" He stopped halfway, making her frown. 'Man, not now. Don't tell her how you feel about her like this, outside an empty house about to go stake out a person in danger.' Dean sighed. "When this case is over, I-I need to tell you somethin'."

"Why wait until then? We're both here, are we?" 'Damn it she isn't making this easy for me!' "Tell me, Dean. You... what?"

Dean took a deep breath. "I l—" He couldn't believe he was about to tell her. The word was about to roll off his tongue so naturally even _he_ was surprised about it, but Sam honked, interrupting Dean. As disappointed as he was that Sam so rudely interrupted him, he couldn't help but be relieved that it didn't happen there. It had to be somewhere where they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Dean, we gotta hurry up." Sam said, craning his neck out of the window. Carly sighed and looked down, removing her hands from his jacket.

"Rain check?" Dean smiled weakly, and kissed her forehead.

"After the case!" she exclaimed while Dean entered the car and started the engine.

After a short pause, Dean stuck his head out the car, looked at her and smiled. "After the case, Coop."

* * *

_**Inside the Impala – Night**_

The ride started out in silence, as Sam was trying to figure out why Dean was about to tell her about his feelings out there.

"So, uh, Dean... care to explain what happened back there?" he asked him. Dean shrugged.

"What'd you mean what happened? She told me to be careful and have your back." he lied.

"No. You know, I honked for a reason." Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Were you about to tell Carly you love her?" No reply. "Look, it's great that you're willing to be honest with Carly, but... really? Outside our squatting place? You couldn't wait until we were on the road in a motel room?"

"Stay out of it, Sammy." Dean snapped. Great, feelings. Heart-to-heart. Somebody bring a gun to his head and shoot him.

"No, Dean. I won't. Carly's my friend. And she may not look like it, but she has feeling too. Especially for you. Wait until we're at the motel after this case is solved. Rent a room for two, talk things out..."

"Okay, this gay convo ends. Now." Dean finally had enough. Why was his brother lecturing him on what to do? "I know what I have to do. Just—Just drop it now, will ya?"

* * *

_**Inside Temporary Squatting Place – Night**_

Once the Impala disappeared round the corner, Carly ran inside and fell flat on her stomach on the couch, dialling Joshua's phone number. She felt like a teenage girl. It was like having her first crush all over again. And who else to talk to about this but Joshua, the only friend who's not with Dean at the moment?

"Hello." Joshua mumbled.

"I know you were asleep, but I've got some news."

After shuffling noises, Joshua asked, "You got Dean out of his deal?!"

"No, no... that, uh... that hasn't happened yet..." She took a deep breath. There was another face to this coin, and she wasn't sure she wanted to toss the coin just yet. "Dean was about to say it. A few seconds ago."

"... Say what, exactly?"

"That he loves me!" Carly replied. "I was telling him to be careful at the stakeout, and he was going to say it."

"Whoa! Whoa! I'm awake now... Dean Winchester, guy with no feelings, was going to tell you he has feelings for you?! Well why didn't he!"

"They needed to hurry up. The next victim's in danger." she explained. "But the word was literally about to come out. He uttered the first letter!"

"W-why now then?" Joshua asked. "What happened since the night he slapped you and a few seconds ago?"

"We had this weird case, with fairytales coming to life and... and I became Snow White." Joshua gasped. "And, heh... you know how the story goes."

"Oh, I know how the tale goes alright... So Dean's your prince charming, hm? I _told_ you you two were made for each other!" Carly rolled her eyes, smiling. Joshua was the only person in her life that could make her feel like a normal person for a small instant. And she cherished that. "So he gave you true love's kiss, you woke up and then what?"

"Nothing. We talked about the case, drank some beer then slept... in different beds."

"Goddamn, Carly Cooper! The whole Snow White thing must've opened Dean's eyes. It's gonna happen soon, FYI. If he was going to tell you he loves you _now_, then once this case is all wrapped, you two are locking yourselves in a motel room and make love to cheesy Bad Company and Air Supply tunes."

"This conversation just went overboard from this point onwards." Carly dead-panned. Joshua laughed. "Uh... there's, um, there's another reason why I called you, Joshua."

Hearing how serious she sounded, Joshua tensed and stopped laughing. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to do something for me. But you're not to tell Bobby, Sam and most specially Dean. You hear me?"

"Uh, tell me, Carly."

She took a deep breath. "I need you to lay ff the sleeping pills and... and go back there. For a few minutes..."

"W-what?! You want me to go back down there?!"

"Josh, you're our only hope when it comes to Dean's soul. All I need you to do is give us a name. I know I sound like a bad person right now, but you're our only hope, Joshua. We're running out of options here. Sam tried getting something out of a crossroads demon but nada... Apparently Dean's soul's a big deal down under... Y-you don't have to do it if you don't want to, but you'll be saving Dean's life."

"Can—Can I think about it first? This is like, life or death..."

"Sure thing, Josh. I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey... You just want to save the man you love. _I_ would've done that to my man if I had the opportunity. I've no one left in my life to care about but you, Bobby and the boys." She could almost feel him smiling on the other end, which relaxed her. "I'll text you, alright?"

"Okay... goodnight, Joshua." And with that, she hung up. "I'm such a bitch... goddamn." she whispered, tossing her phone in her bag, which lay beside her onto the floor. She just about dozed off when her phone started to vibrate. Staring at the text, Carly didn't whether to feel happy or worried.

_For you and Dean. _it simply said.

* * *

By the time the boys got back to the house, Carly was half asleep, playing a game on her iPad. When she heard the door unlock, she put the tablet away and quickly stood up. "Well?" she asked them, looking first at Dean, then Sam. Sam, stone-faced, marched towards the bathroom. "Uh, did I say something wrong?" she asked Dean.

"We, uh..." Dean cleared his throat. "Peter's dead. The ghost got him."

Carly shut her eyes and sighed. "Fuck."

"Sam's pretty bummed out by it." he pointed out, nodding his head at the direction of the bathroom, where Sam was taking a shower.

"I understand... but he's gotta know he can't save everybody, Dean." 'Easier said than done.' she thought, remembering how she asked Joshua to help her get Dean out of his deal.

"I told him that already, but he won't listen." Dean took off his jacket and draped it over the back of the couch. He turned round and took her hand. "Promise me you won't risk your life to get me out of that deal, Coop. I wouldn't live with myself if I knew you hurt yourself over me."

Carly looked down, pouting. "You would've doesn't he same thing if I was in your position, Dean..." She looked up and smiled weakly. "I'm not gonna give up on you just yet, kiddo. You know I'm not one to give up hope. And you're no exception."

Dean chuckled softly and kissed her cheek. "So we're still... um, doing the thing after the case?"

"Sure thing." she replied. 'This case needs to be over and done with ASAP.'

* * *

_**Squatting Place – Day**_

The next morning, Dean woke up early to grab the others breakfast. Carly was asleep on the couch, while Sam on an old mattress. Once he got back, Sam was reading on the couch, and Carly was doing her morning yoga.

"Good morning to me." Dean commented as he checked her out. Carly spread her arms open as she stood on one leg and flipped him off. "What, even Sammy here can't help but feel aroused."

Sam almost dropped his book from his hand. "Dean! What the hell?!"

"At least Sam's being a gentleman about it." she pointed out, and gave Sam a secretive wink.

"Anyway, what's our next step?" Sam asked right before a knock was heard at the door. Dean checked the door and saw that it was Bela. He shared a long look with Sam, which look Carly despised.

"Let her rot out there." she said, but Dean had already opened the door. "The roach lives." she smiled sourly.

Bela ignored her, and when she stepped inside, she wrinkled her nose. "Dear... God." Sam sighed and Carly crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. "Are you actually squatting? Charming." She smirked at Dean. "So how'd things go last night with Peter?" Nobody responded. "That well, huh?"

"If you say 'I told you so', I swear to god I'll start swingin'." Dean warned her.

"Won't stop ya." Carly said.

"Look, I think the four of us should have a heart-to-heart... assuming you got one." she added, smirking at Carly.

Carly reached over to her duffel bag and pulled out her Glock. "Don't make me shoot you right here, right now, bitch."

"Look, guys... I'm sorry about what I said before, okay?" Carly and Dean sat round the table where Sam was. She smiled. "I come bearing gifts."

"Such as?" Sam asked bitterly. He still wasn't over her shooting him in the shoulder. As he spoke to her, he could feel the wound working its way into his muscles.

Smiling proudly, she unzipped a portfolio file. "I've ID'd the ship." She handed the file to Dean. Sam stood up and walked behind Dean, followed by Carly, and they all looked at the file. "It's the _Esp__í__rito Santo_, a merchant sailing vessel, quite a colourful history. In 1859, a sailor was accused of treason. He was tried aboard the ship in a kangaroo court and hanged. He was 37."

"That explains the 37-year cycle." Sam said, and Carly nodded.

"Aren't you a sharp tack?" she smiled sarcastically. "There's a photo of him, next page."

Dean turned the page and jerked his head back. He looked at Sam. "Isn't that the customer we saw last night?"

"You saw him?" Bela asked.

"Yeah, that's him... except he was missing a hand."

"His right hand?"

"How'd you know?" Sam asked.

"The sailor's body was cremated, but not before they cut off his hand to make a hand of glory." she explained.

"A hand of glory?" Dean repeated, and laughed. "I think I got one of those at the end of my Thai massage last week." He stopped laughing when he earned a glare from Carly and Sam.

"Dean, the right hand of a hanged man is a serious occult object." Carly explained. "Ain't no joke."

"So they say." Bela pointed out, then paused. "Did we just...?"

"No, never say that." Carly cut her off, knowing what she was about to say.

"So it officially counts as remains." Dean thought out loud.

"Still, none of this explains why the ghost is choosing these victims." Sam frowned.

"I'll tell you why..." Bela said. "Who cares! Find the hand, burn it and stop the bloody thing."

"I don't get it, why are you telling us all this?" Carly asked. "What's it to ya?"

"Nothing's in it for me, Carly... but I know exactly where the hand is."

"Where?" Dean asked.

"At the Sea Pines Museum." she replied. "It's a macabre but of maritime history. But I need help."

"What kind of help?" Carly asked slowly. Knowing Bela, something fishy was about to go down. The trio waited for Bela to respond, but all she did was smile.

* * *

_**Night**_

The house was filled with lit candles. Bela and Sam had already left together with her car, while Dean stayed behind, waiting impatiently for Carly.

"What is taking so long? Sam's already halfway there with Bela!" he exclaimed. Carly was still upstairs, like she'd been for the past two or three hours.

"I am _so_ not okay with this, Dean!" she yelled back.

"Come down already, Coop!" Dean took a deep breath and fixed the collar of his shirt, taking extra care not to mess the bow tie Bela had fixed for him before he left. "Carls!"

He heard a few steps. "Alright, alright! Jesus fucking god, Dean, sometimes your patience is as thin as a needle's head." she grumbled as she descended down the stairs. Dean's eyes opened wide as he took on her appearance. There wasn't an accurate word to describe how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a long, white dress with thin spaghetti strips, a corset top and tiny beads all over it. Her hair was pulled to one side. She stopped right outside the doorway, arms to her side. It took her a few seconds to process his appearance in return. "Damn." she whispered, letting out a tiny, involuntary giggle.

"Yeah, I'd say the same thing..." Dean chuckled nervously as she made her way over to him.

"James Bond..." she started saying as she fixed his bow tie. "... ain't got nothing on you, Winchester. Except he's good at tying bow ties."

"Bela did it for me."

Carly scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"You look beautiful, Carly." he finally told her.

"You haven't called me Carly in weeks." she pointed out.

Dean reached behind his back and pulled out a white lily. He placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it and tucked the lily in her hair. She couldn't help the blush creeping slowly over her cheeks. "Tonight, you're Carly." He kissed her cheek and held her hand. "Shall we... Carly?"

Carly rolled her eyes and smiled. "Let's."

* * *

_**Sea Pines Museum – Night**_

The ride to the museum was quiet. Neither of them spoke a word. Iron Maiden was playing softly in the background, but halfway there, Dean switched it off. 'Not the kinda music that should be playing' he thought and took a quick glance at Carly. 'Damn she looks beautiful.'

They pulled into the museum's parking lot. Once the engine stopped, Carly turned to Dean. "If things go sour..." She lifted the bottom of the dress, where her Glock was strapped to her calve. "... I brought my other date."

"Damn that's hot." he mumbled, eyes widely staring at her calve. "Uh..." He cleared his throat and pointed outside the window, where Sam and Bela were standing. "Th-there they are."

"Yeah let's get this over with." she grunted as she struggled to get out of the car, holding one side of the dress. They walked up to them arm in arm. Sam was grinning widely as soon as he caught eye of Carly.

"Wow, Carls, you look amazing." he gushed.

"Thanks, Sam." she grinned. "You don't look bad yourself. Out to get the cougars, are we?" she winked and clicked her tongue, referring especially to Gert. Sam's grin faded almost immediately. She then turned to Bela, stone-faced. She hated to admit it, but Bela looked... gag gag... decent in her black floor-length dress and crystal necklace.

"Sam's right. You look good, Carly." Bela smiled. Carly smiled brightly, and Dean smiled with relief. 'She was going to drop it for the night, and focus on the case rather than getting rid of Bela. Wow she really _is_ Carly tonight.' he thought.

"Well, look at you!..." She spread her arms out to gesture her, still smiling. "... all dressed up for your own funeral." Everyone's smiles, except Carly's, faltered a little. 'Yep, she's still Cooper.' Dean thought. "Consider that the highest compliment you'll get out of me, Talbot."

The four walked into the museum. Bela immediately linked arms with Dean, making Carly feel slightly rejected. She knew Gert would be all over Sam, so that left her... that's right... solo, again. As they made their way into the main area, Bela noticed Carly was chewing gum. She pulled her back gently.

"What?" Carly snapped.

"Are you really chewing gum? Try to behave like you've lived this life before, yeah?" Bela told her. Carly bit the inside of her cheek, looked around and took out her gum. She stuck it under the flowing champagne mountain, smiling. Bela simply looked appalled and rolled her eyes. She gave her thumbs-up and walked into the gathering.

Gert walked in after handing her invitation to the doorman and walked over to Sam, lacing her arm through his. "This'll get their tongues wagging, eh, my Adonis?" she huskily told him.

Sam sighed. "Remember, we're on business."

"Oooohhh, but sometimes business can be pleasure, hm?" She replied, sliding a hand up his chest seductively. Carly laughed shortly, and pretended she was coughing when Sam gave her a warning look.

"Right." Sam replied to Gert through gritted teeth. When Gert ran a hand over Sam's back possessively, he chuckled nervously. "You know, uh, could you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, making a sort of coochie-coo expression at Sam.

"Great. Thanks. Thanks." Sam patted her hand and dashed off towards Bela and Dean, leaving Carly with Gert.

"Doesn't he look... charming?" Gert gushed, gazing dreamily at Sam at he talked to his brother and Bela.

"Yeah he's a looker alright." Carly replied with a smile, grabbing a champagne glass. Little did Gert know that she was actually looking at Dean, how much he looked like James Bond in his suit, and how much she actually cared about him. Not as a friend or a fellow hunter... but more...

"He doesn't seem to be interested in you, though, Agent." Gert pointed out. Carly turned abruptly to look at her. Gert took a sip from her champagne glass. "The fellow agent currently leading Alex upstairs." Carly glanced over the bar, and only saw Sam with two glasses of champagne. She looked around and that's when she saw them arm in arm, going upstairs.

"Strictly business, Gertrude." Carly replied through gritted teeth, taking yet another glass of champagne. 'Dean would never stoop that low... would he?' Deciding it was better she didn't press further on this matter, she waved at Sam. "Oh look, toyboy there has a drink for you... Go get 'im, Ms Case!"

Gert hummed in appreciation and sauntered over to Sam, who looked pained in return, making Carly chuckle.

* * *

A slow jazz song was playing in the background. Carly was about to pick up her Glock and shoot herself, but she couldn't because she was in the arms of a middle-aged man, dancing along. She made it her number one priority to stick close to Sam, who had Gert leaning into his chest, clutching an empty champagne flute. She seemed super tipsy.

"Man this is a long song huh." he commented.

Gert breathed heavily. "I hope it never ends." Sam looked deeply pained. "So how's the investigation going?"

"These things... they take time." Sam replied.

"People are talking about the Warren brothers' deaths. Strange. Do you think it's connected to Sheila's?" Gert wondered. Carly's ears prickled. Jackpot!

"Yeah, yeah we think so."

"I think they had it coming, you know. In a Biblical sort of way." Carly raised her eyebrows, now fully ignoring the man's conversation about Van Gogh.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, also confused by her comment. Was she drunk or really considering possibilities?

"You know about their fathers..."

Sam gave Carly a quick glance. She shrugged. "No...?"

"Come here, I'll whisper it to you..." Carly had fits of small giggles, thinking Gert told him that to bring him closer to her face so she could kiss him. 'Oh that would make the news alright.'

"Uh—" Sam stammered as she pulled down his face to her mouth.

"People say that the old man didn't die of _natural causes_." she hissed, however loud enough for Carly to eavesdrop.

Sam grimaced, looking at Carly. "Then how?" he asked, still looking at her. She scanned the whole room to catch sight of Dean and Bela with the hand of glory, but nothing.

Gert caressed him as she whispered and blew in his ear. "Rumour is the boys did it. Nothing was ever proved, but, uh, people still whisper."

"Okay, okay, okay." He winced, pulling away from Gert's tight embrace. "Um, uh, so did-did-did Sheila have any connection to them?"

"Well, none that I know of." she frowned in response. This time, Carly jumped in the conversation, politely excusing herself to Jean Claude—'or was it Jean Paul?... John Paul?' she thought, furrowing her eyebrows—and turned to Sam and Gert.

"Ms. Case, did Sheila have any kind of... tragedy in her life?" Carly asked her. Sam smiled with relief, not only because she saved his ass from Gertrude, but because she was onto something... and they were probably thinking of the same theory.

"Yes... as a matter of fact there was a... car accident when she was a teenager." Gertrude replied.

"What happened?" she asked her.

"Her car flipped over." she explained. "She was okay, but her cousin Brian was killed. Why, is that important?"

As Carly was about to respond, Bela and Dean approached.

"Well!" she exclaimed, looking at Ms Case. "Haveing a nice time?"

"He's delightful!" she gushed in response. Carly and Dean had the same trying-not-to-laugh facial expression. "He wants me!" she hissed happily.

"Oh!" Bela gushed. Dean looked surprised in return as Carly simply shrugged at him, while Sam looked abashed. "I'm going to get Gert into a cold shower." she softly told them.

"Yeah, good idea..." Carly replied. Bela escorted Ms. Case out the door.

"See you at the cemetery." she told them, and disappeared into the crowd.

"Okay, we done here?" Carly said, looking back at the boys. Dean nodded, checked his pocket and then turned to Sam.

"You stink like sex." he commented.

"Jerk." Sam spat back.

"Bitch." Dean replied sardonically.

"...Idjits." Carly chimed in.

* * *

_**Sea Pines Museum Parking Lot – Night**_

"You got it right?" Sam asked Dean. "Tell me I didn't get groped all night by Mrs. Havisham for nothing."

Carly chuckled.

"I got it..." Dean replied. "...Mrs Who?"

"Never mind." Sam said, shaking his head. "Just let me see it."

"Yeah, he's not the one who got harassed during the night." In that moment of silence, she earned two confused looks. Dean's was more pained. "Just... the hand... please?" She crossed her arms. Dean pulled something out of his pocket and started unwrapping it, looking uptight. Carly caught glimpse of it. "What the actual motherfucker?"

Dean held up a ship in a bottle. The one she had been looking at in the office she was in. "I'm gonna kill her." he said through gritted teeth.

* * *

_**Squatting Place – Night**_

Dean examined the ship-in-a-bottle by the light of one of the candles. Carly was already changed in her jeans and tshirt, as were the others in their everyday attire.

"You guys were right, by the way." Dean pointed out. "I'm not gonna kill her. I think a slow, painful torture is the way to go."

"Dean, you gotta relax." Sam said in a soothing voice.

"Relax?! Relax?!" she panicked. "Oh yeah, yeah sure I'll fucking relax, Sam... I can't believe she got another one over on us!"

Carly, who was pacing back and forth the room, stopped and smirked at him. "You."

"What?"

"I... I mean, she got... one over... on you... not us."

"Thank you, Coop! Very helpful of you." he replied loudly. Rapid knocking came from the front door.

"Hello? Can you open up?" Carly gritted her teeth and opened the door for her. Bela, seeing their pissed off looks, sighed. "Just... let me explain, yeah?"

* * *

Bela was sat down round the table, with Dean and Carly looking over her, looking like 'I knew it!' was a facial expression. Sam was leaning against the mantel, with serious bitchface.

"I sold it." she explained. "I had a buyer lined up as soon as I knew it existed."

Carly, furious, walked around her and made a shooting motion with her fingers, aiming first at her the herself.

"So the whole reason for us going to the charity ball was...?" Sam asked.

"I needed a cover." she replied, and gave Sam a knowing look. "You were convenient."

"Okay, so you sold it to a buyer... Just go buy it back." Sam pointed out nonchalantly.

"Its halfway across the ocean. I can't get it back in time."

"I time for what...?" Dean asked.

Bela looked down, without answering right away.

"What's going on Bela?" Carly asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I saw the ship." she blurted out.

"You what?" Carly paused and chuckled humourlessly. "Wow, you know, I-I knew you were an immoral thieving con artist bitch, but just when I thought my opinion on you couldn't get any lower!... there you are!"

"What are you talking about?"

"We figured out the spirit's motive." Sam said, and showed her a photograph. "This is the captain of our ship. The one who hung our ghost boy."

"So?"

"So..." Carly chimed in. "They were brothers. Very... Cain and Abel, to put it mildly. So now our spirit, he's going after a very specific kind of target—people who've spilled their own family blood." Bela looked stunned. "See, first there was Sheila who killed her cousin in a car accident, then the Warren brothers killed their father for the inheritance... and now you. The cherry on top."

"Oh my god."

"So who was it, Bela?" Dean asked tauntingly. "Hmm? Who'd you kill? Was it Daddy? Your little sis, maybe?"

"It's none of your business." she spat back.

"No? Riiiight." Dean said. "Well, have a nice life... whatever's left of it, anyways." He slapped her on the back. "Sammy, Coop, let's go." Carly picked up her bag and they all made their way to the door, just as Bela stood up.

"You can't just leave me here!" Bela cried.

"Watch us!" Carly exclaimed.

"Please." Sam looked down, moved. Carly and Dean shared an annoyed look. Sam had to be the emotional one. "I need your help."

"Our help?" Carly repeated with a slight laugh. "Now how could a couple of serial killers possibly help you?"

"Okay, that was a bit harsh. I admit it, but it doesn't warrant a death sentence!"

"That's not why you're gonna die." Sam realised. "What'd you do, Bela?"

"You wouldn't understand. No one did... Never mind. I'll just do what I've always done, I'll deal with it myself."

Bela turned to leave. "You _do_ realise you just sold the one thing that could save your life." Carly pointed out.

"I'm aware." she replied sadly.

"Well..." Carly sighed. 'I can't believe I'm about to do this... especially for her.' "Maybe not the only thing."

Everyone's eyes landed on him.

* * *

_**Graveyard – Night**_

Carly was setting up a kind of ritual circle: five candles, a pentagram, a bowl into which he poured a jar of red liquid. Another jar sat on the opposite side of the circle, with what appeared to be herbs in it. She then placed something else into the centre of the circle.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Bela asked, huddling in her jacket.

Dean, who was leaning on a tombstone, a gun across his shoulder, replied, "Almost definitely not."

Thunder crashed. The wind started whistling. Rain started pouring. Carly zipped up her leather jacket, while Sam pulled his hood onto his head. Dean stood up, looking around.

"Carls, you better start reading!" he yelled.

" Aziel, Castiel, Lamisniel, Rabam. Ehrley, et balam, ego vos conuro, per deum verum, per deum vivum (pause) cuivos cuiaves eos supermontes et per eum, qui adam, et avum formovit. Et per eum..." Through the rain and thunderstorm, she shouted more Latin.

"Stay close!" Sam yelled.

"Behind you!" Bela exclaimed pointing right behind Dean. The phantom approached and threw Dean through the air. He hit an object with a painful thud, as is his wont. Carly looked up and frantically continued reading Latin. The phantom reached out to Bela and placed his hand on her face, and began coughing up water as the spirit watched. She fell to her knees. Sam, after helping Dean sit up, staggered over to her to help support her through her heaves.

"Carly! Read faster!" Dean exclaimed over Bela's coughing. Suddenly, the rain died down. Bela's coughs didn't seem so bad. A creaking sound caught their attention, most particularly the spirit's, whose head slowly turned towards the source of the noise. It was his brother.

"You... hanged me!" The sailor's ghost said in an accusing tone through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry." the brother whispered loudly.

"Your own brother!"

"I'm sorry." he repeated. The ghost charged towards his brother, and the two dissolved into screams and a splash of water. As soon as that happened, Bela was no longer coughing water.

* * *

_**Squatting House – Day**_

Sam, Dean and Carly were busy packing, getting ready to leave their squatting residency. Carly was especially eager to leave, as Sam observed silently, having finished packing before them unlike previous occasions. She was currently sitting on the floor, tying up her boots.

"Your head okay, Dean?" she asked him after a long silence. He looked down at her and nodded.

"Yeah, better."

"Good... good..."

The front door opened and Bela walked in. "You should learn to lock your doors. Anyone could barge in." she commented.

"Anyone just did." Sam replied sourly.

"Come to say goodbye or thank you?" Carly chimed in, standing up.

"I've come to settle affairs. Giving the spirit what he really wanted, his own brother... Very clever, Carly. So here." She tossed them each a packet of money. "It's ten thousand – that should cover it." The trio looked at the packets of money, then at Bela. "I don't like being in anyone's debt."

"So ponying up ten grand is easier for you than a simple thank you?" Dean commented. She smiled faintly and he shook his head. "You're so damaged."

Her smile broadened. "Takes one to know one. Goodbye lads... Carly." She turned round and left the house.

"She got style. Gotta give her that." Sam commented, picking up his duffel bag.

"Sam Winchester, complimenting the woman who shot him in the shoulder." Carly half-joked, and scoffed.

"You know, we don't know where this money's been." Sam told them guiltily. Dean was busy staring at the money in his hand, wondering what he'd do with Bela's money: Vegas, strip clubs, poker, his car... He then made eye contact with Carly, who was standing impatiently by the door. He looked back at the money, thinking it would be a great gesture if he spent it on someone instead.

"No, but I know where it's going..."

* * *

**So...? what do you think Dean will do with the cash? Leave your guesses in the review section and you'll find out in the next chapter! I also left a link to the picture of the dress Carly wore at the black-tie event, if anyone wants to get a clear picture of what it looked like.**

**Check out my other stories and leave your thoughts :)**

**Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 9: We Need To Talk About Carly 1

Chapter 9 – We Need To Talk About Carly I

Since arriving at Bobby's, Carly noticed how weird and on edge Dean was. He kept tapping his fingers against the steering wheel the whole drive, jumping with fright everytime she spoke... It was bugging her a whole lot, but she took a step back, never confronting him about it. Sam didn't seem to mind, or notice, so while Dean was out back working on the Impala, she sat down with Sam in his room.

"So, uh... I don't know if you noticed..." Carly sighed. "But Dean's been acting really weird."

Sam frowned. "What way?"

"Him tapping his fingers all the time, whistling nervously, jumping everytime I dare speak a word. It's not only pissin' me off, but scaring me a little too." she explained. "Did he say something to you?"

He shrugged and started unpacking. "Not really... no." He looked at her. "Could it be because of the deal? Time's ticking and we're still nowhere near finding who's in possession of his soul." As he said that, his voice cracked a little. Carly stood up from the bed and hugged him tightly.

"It's not too late to do a little digging." She pulled away and smiled. "Dad has a gazillion books we could consult."

"Josh already read half of them... nothing we don't already know."

"This stinks." Carly pouted. "I've read just about everything to do with this crap and nothing!" She laughed humourlessly. "Great. Just great! I never fucked up in a case. I never let anyone die, Sam. You have any idea what this will do to me?! And this isn't just anyone!... It's Dean, your brother, my …" Carly paused to catch her breath, but instead ended up sobbing in Sam's chest. Sam never saw Carly cry, ever, and it broke his heart. She loved him. Like really cared about his well-being, more than he thought she would. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I don't give a fuck about you being over six feet tall, one word about this moment I had and you'll be sleeping with your eyes open." she warned him, pointing a finger at him.

Sam smiled softly. "I promise, Carly. Don't worry."

She cleared her throat and yanked Sam's arms off of her. "I'm gonna go prepare dinner. I'm fucking starving."

'And there's the Carly we all know.' Sam thought with a smile. He shook his head and followed her out of the room.

* * *

Dean spent most of his time working on his car or hanging around Bobby. His brain was on the brink of exploding with thoughts, mostly concerning Carly. He had everything planned: the place, the time, the words. He wanted to tell someone so badly, but didn't want to risk them telling her about his plan. Joshua grew so close to Carly they had their own nicknames and inside jokes, like they'd been friends a lifetime. (That, and Josh didn't know how to keep his mouth shut when it comes to a big secret). And then there was Sam... he was loyal to his brother, and vice versa, but everyone knew Dean never talks about his feelings, and Sam wouldn't let him live it down...

He looked up from the car's engine and at Bobby, who was carrying a plate with some pasta and a glass of water. Dean gulped. 'I can't fucking believe I'm about to do this...' He sighed. 'He's her dad, so obviously he'd wanna know... But, oh god, I hope he doesn't run me over with his truck...'

"Thought you'd be hungry by now." Bobby told him, putting the plate and glass on the nearby counter-top. Dean smiled uneasily and nodded. Bobby frowned and gave him a look. "What's goin' on, boy?"

'Just say it, man! You can do it!' He sighed, wiping his hands. "Uh... there's no easy way to say this, Bobby but—" Dean looked up, his heart beating faster than a car engine could go. 'Brace yourself, Dean!' "I—I—"

By then, Bobby was starting to worry. "I ain't got all day... You what, boy?"

"I... I love your daughter, sir." he finally blurted out. 'Good use of 'sir', dude!' he thought, mentally giving himself a pat on the back. But he was still scared: he couldn't read Bobby's face. Was he happy? Angry? Confused?

"Huh." was all he said. Dean blinked. "Listen, Dean..." Bobby sat down on a nearby chair, grunted, and glanced at Dean. "... I haven't known Carly for long, but I care about her. She's my daughter, you know. So I need to make sure..." Dean's heart stopped. "... that you mean what you just told me. You love my daughter, son?"

He never talked about this with anyone, not even his own family! This was difficult for him, but Bobby _was_ the closest person he's ever had to a real dad. And Bobby always knew best. "Y-yes. Yes I do. A lot."

"Good."

Deafening silence. "Now I know my past isn't all rainbows and unicorns when it comes to women, but I've never—and I really do mean never—ever felt the way I feel about Carly with any other woman. And I know I've hurt her in the past, but believe me, Bobby, I regret it to this day. I've already told her why and how sorry I am but—but I really want to prove to her that I'm not the jerk she thinks I am. I've grown. I've changed."

'That. Was. Fucking. Awesome.' he thought, breathing heavily after his surprisingly heartfelt monologue. Bobby simply blinked. He'd never seen this side of Dean before. He was glad Dean left his awful past behind him.

"And... and I kinda know how to prove it to her. I have a plan, but I need your help..." Dean walked over to his toolbox and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. He turned to Bobby and showed it to him. Bobby's eyes opened wide. "... and your approval."

* * *

Carly looked outside the kitchen window and saw Dean and Bobby talking. She took a deep breath and continued preparing dinner. Her dad had been outside with Dean for _hours_, and she wondered what they were talking about... until Bobby glanced over Dean's shoulder and met her gaze. He froze and the conversation outside was cut short.

"Alright, that is _it_!" she murmured, stomping her foot. Sam, who was sitting in the study, peered up from the book and saw her storming outside. He gulped, seeing she was red with anger. 'Not good...' She marched over to the Impala, where Dean and Bobby stopped speaking once they heard footsteps approaching.

"H-Hey, Carls." Dean smiled uneasily, but she wasn't about to give in to him.

"Don't you 'hey Carls' me, you!" she snapped, jabbing her finger at him. She then glared at her dad. "And _you_..." She waved her finger at him and then added, "I have no reason to be mad at you..." She turned back to Dean. "... but _you_, on the other hand, yes."

"I didn't do anything!" Dean insisted.

"Oh right... so you jumping every time I say a word or the avoiding me is nothing..." She arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Bobby got up.

"I ain't part of this, so—"

"Yeah, I need to speak with Dean alone anyways, dad." she interrupted him, not glancing at him. Bobby rushed off, leaving the two alone. "If I did or said something wrong, you should tell me. I hate it when people avoid me when they have a problem with me. Especially when it's people I care about."

"You did nothing wrong, Carly. Really. It's just..." He looked at her and saw how worried she was, and decided to give out just half the truth. Despite his whole body aching with anticipation, wanting to tell her about how he felt about her, he wanted it to happen at the right place and right time. He wanted the moment to be so special shed never forget it, even after his death. "... I'm scared."

She frowned and put her arms round his neck. "Of what?" The look he gave her gave it all away. "I know this won't make you feel any better, but everybody dies. I know your situation's different than others', but still... And besides." She smiled weakly. "We have eleven months left to find a solution. Even if it means killing every demonic being out there."

Dean smirked, his hands resting on her hips. "Don't we already do that?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know. But I'd do it in a heartbeat for you." she winked, poking his chest.

He laughed and kissed her softly on the lips. "Listen, uh... I was thinking... What would you say if we took some time off from hunting? Hm?"

Carly shrugged. "Sure. What do you have in mind...?"

"I dunno. Somewhere, anywhere really. How about we take a road trip, just the two of us?" Dean suggested.

"In that case, I got three words for you... Vegas..." Peck on the lips. "... strip..." Another peck. "... poker." Dean shuddered beneath her spell, making her grin. She patted his shoulder and strode off.

"So that's a yes on the trip?" he yelled, but didn't get a reply. Still, he knew it was a yes.

'Game. On.' he thought, smirking.

* * *

While Carly was upstairs taking a shower, the boys were huddled around the kitchen table, staring at the object in the middle. Joshua was the first to speak up.

"A-are you sure?" he asked. Dean nodded and put it back in his inside jacket pocket. "But... really really sure?"

"Yeah, Dean. Joshua's right." Sam chimed in, voice soft. "You need to _really_ think about this."

"I've been thinking about it since she came back. And I think it's the right time." Dean replied. "We've got a lot to talk about and straighten out, which is why I decided to take her on a road trip this afternoon."

"Where are you taking her?" Bobby asked him. "And please don't tell me at a freaking motel."

"Not at all. I looked up this incredible hotel just outside of South Dakota, in Deadwood." He stood up and brought his laptop. Everyone stood up behind him to take a look. He Googled the hotel and several pictures popped up.

"Wow." Sam commented. "That's a beautiful hotel, Dean."

"Yeah, I'll say." Joshua smirked. "Carly's gonna freak out when she—" he stopped speaking when he saw Carly coming down the stairs, ready to heat dinner. "Hey Carly!"

"I'm gonna freak out when I what?" she asked. Silence. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, we're still playing the 'let's leave Cooper out of everything' game? It's getting a little old now... and hurtful."

"It's just...that uh..." Dean gave his brother a pleading look. Sam forced a smile as he stared at the girl, who was pissed.

"I, uh, accidentally used your toothbrush this morning. Sorry." he lied, knowing their toothbrushes were identical.

"W-Sam!" she groaned. "Are you kidding me?! I've already been through this with you: mine has a chipped end!"

"Won't happen again, Carly. I'm sorry." Sam replied, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes. She couldn't not forgive him, especially with the stupid eyes thing he does when he's sorry.

"Fine." she replied, giving in into his convincing lie, smiling a little. "So I'm really hungry... so let's eat!"

"Um, no can do, princess." Dean said, closing the laptop and standing up. "You need to pack up."

"You're joking right?" she moaned, throwing her arms in the air. "I swear, you people woke up today just to piss me off."

"Overnight bag, Coop. Nothing too fancy." Dean pointed out. "We'll eat on our way."

"Eating in the car?" she asked on her way up the stairs. "Someone hit their head today..." and she disappeared upstairs. Everyone exhaled with relief.

"That was close!" Joshua exclaimed.

"I owe you, Sammy." Dean told him, patting his back.

"Now look at me, boy." Bobby warned him, grabbing him by the elbow before he left. "No funny business, alright? That's my daughter, you got it?"

"Jesus, Bobby. We're adults! What do you think an adult couple does in an overnight stay at a beautiful hotel? Play Scrabbles?" Dean dead-panned.

Bobby grimaced. "No, but until a minute ago, I had no graphic images of my daughter and you."

"Oh, Bobby! Ew!" Sam shuddered, and went into the study, followed by Joshua, who had the same facial expression as Sam and Bobby.

"Good, they're gone..." Bobby whispered loudly to Dean. "Listen, if you're gonna do it, do it right: make sure she's in a good mood and catch her by surprise. Got it?"

Dean nodded, and Bobby's grip loosened. Dean's bag was already sitting on the backseat, so he spent his time waiting for Carly outside, leaning against the hood of the Impala. She finally emerged holding her duffel bag in one hand and a jacket in the other. She barely took five minutes to pack up.

"Ready to go, Winchester?" she grinned, approaching him. He grinned back and nodded. He had everything planned: place, time, speech...

… He just hoped Carly felt the same way as him.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! My mortal enemy haha! So what do you guys think is so important that Dean is finding hard to tell Carly? And what's the infamous object mentioned throughout?**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think/want to happen in the future of the story in your reviews.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
